Intent and Conviction
by yeknodelttil
Summary: SEQUEL TO HONESTY AND DECEPTION. The treaty has been dealt with but the worst isn't over for Vlad and Erin. When everyone has a different intent and convictions how will they know who they actually can trust? Vlad/Erin ADDED 29 & 30! COMPLETE! sequel news
1. Exams

Intent and Conviction

_Author: yeknodelttil_

_Show: Young Dracula_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Vlad/Erin_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan._

_Summary: SEQUEL TO HONESTY AND DECEPTION. The treaty has been dealt with but the worst isn't over for Vlad and Erin. When everyone has a different intent and convictions how will they know who they actually can trust? Vlad/Erin_

A/N: Thank you to all those who read and reviewed the prequel 'Honesty and Deception' and that story's prequel 'Truth and Consequences'. I'm going to try and post two chapters everyday. I'm not sure if this fic will be the same length or slightly shorter.

For anyone who doesn't know the order of the stories is: Truth and Consequences, Honesty and Deception then Intent and Conviction.

All I have to say after today's episode…FANTASTIC! (Roll on next October!)

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Set less than a month after Honesty and Deception

Chapter 1: Exams

The school was mostly quiet, a few people lingered in the corridors unsure what to do as it wasn't even lunchtime yet.

It was about now that the final set of mock exams were in full swing; Vlad really didn't see the point of them. If they were going to be tested why not just give them the test and be done with it. All they ever did is let them know points they needed to improve that probably wouldn't even be in the main exam.

Vlad leaned against the lockers as he waited for Erin's home economics exam to finish. He loved her but Erin's place definitely wasn't the kitchen. Renfield had only just got the kitchen back in order after Erin's last attempt to cook, it didn't help she got distracted half way through and set fire to the fried egg. Unfortunately even Renfield's cooking was more edible than Erin's.

Vlad was lucky that due to the lack of ovens the kitchen had he'd done his exam the day before that left time to go over the paperwork that his 'job' (using the term lightly) created. The class had been divided into two groups according to their place in the register and as Erin was still going by her maiden name she missed out on being in his groups by two people, one of which was unfortunately Becky. Vlad had spent most of his exam trying to dodge her.

Almost in time with the school bell the home economics class door opened. It was amazing the effect lunchtime had on breathers as they all dashed out trying to make their way down to the dinner hall to try and beat the dinner cue. Vlad pressed himself even flatter against the lockers as the stampede threw themselves forwards before choosing a direction to go in.

Typically Erin was the last one out of the class, in a flash she'd pressed herself against him, her food tub containing what she'd just cooked in between them. He couldn't escape.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Aren't you going to try one?" Erin asked with a smile as she held the cherry scones out for Vlad. He eyed the plastic tub as if he were positive it was going to bite him. The smile on her face told him everything he needed to know; she was doing this on purpose.

Vlad narrowed his eyes at her challenge. Before gingerly placing his hand between the part of the lid Erin was holding and the tub that held the scones. Slowly he grasped one, the soft, crumbly texture surprising him at first and pulled it out.

Erin's eyes were full of hope as he slowly brought the scone closer to his mouth – it smelled okay. It smelled nice. He didn't want to upset her so he didn't close his eyes preparing for the wince of the utterly disgusting taste that would fill his mouth. He took a large enough bite for her, so she wouldn't think he was trying to taste as little as possible.

He took the first bite, the inside was still warm from the oven. He chewed, forcing his mouth and jaw to work.

It couldn't be.

There was no possible way that she…

It was good, really good. The crumbly texture, the gently subtle taste of the cherries, the softness of the scone. She must have bought them, he decided. Vlad winced as she hit him on the arm, she'd heard that – it made him wonder how loud he'd actually broadcast that thought. Her eyes narrowed playfully.

"They're great, Erin."

"See I'm getting better." She told him with a grin as he quickly finished off the scone. Vlad pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Just need to practice more."

"You're banned from the kitchen." He reminded her lightly, Erin really was taking on the responsibilities of a vampiric wife. Erin pulled the scones away, closing the lid firmly creating an airtight seal once again. Vlad gently cupped her cheeks, "Just because you're my…girlfriend." He quickly substituted remembering Tess was with her, "Doesn't mean I expect you to cook for me or them."

"Vlad…" Erin began she just didn't want anyone to say she didn't take her responsibilities as his wife seriously.

"Erin." One word was all it took, that tone was enough to make her agree. She hated cooking anyway.

"Fine." Vlad smiled before taking the scones from her.

Tess nodded to Vlad, he nodded back confused at what she was trying to say but then realised she wasn't nodding at him but at the thing behind him. He quickly moved away from the lockers so she could open hers.

Tess reached in trying to remove her books that she needed from the locker while trying to put her spare home economics things into her locker, not really succeeding.

"Can you hold these for me Erin?" Tess asked as she leaned into her locker.

Erin was to busy trying to dodge everyone in the corridor to really pay attention to what Becky was saying. "Sure." Vlad pulled her closer to him as she was jostled fiercely to the right by hungry year nines.

Three spherical objects were pushed into her hands, automatically she grabbed them. She clutched the tightly in case she dropped them when she was knocked.

Vlad's nose twitched at exactly the same time Erin shouted.

"OW!" She cried loudly dropping them quickly to the floor, Vlad hissed and kicked them down the corridor as hard as he could.

"Erin!" Tess cursed her friend, her hands on her hips.

Erin gritted her teeth feeling pain flood her, she only hoped Becky didn't notice the smoke, "Sorry I was knocked."

"You owe me three cloves of garlic."

Erin nodded, Vlad tried to look at Erin's hands but found she was cradling them proactively. "We'll just get you the money for them."

Before Tess could say anymore Vlad had guided Erin down the corridor and, when he was certain no one was looking, sped them both upstairs.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad quickly grabbed a jug of water and set it down on the table as he forced Erin to sit down. The young vampire held out his hand waiting expectantly for Erin to give him her hand. With a roll of her eyes Erin held out her hands gingerly for Vlad to take.

He let out a low gasp as he saw the damage to her hands. The burns were deep and would take a few hours to heal fully. Very slowly he pulled her ring from her ring finger (she still wasn't prepared to wear the wedding ring until she'd finished school), tucking it into his breast pocket for safekeeping. Carefully he cleaned the burns, hating every hiss he heard coming from her. Tess hadn't done it on purpose but it didn't help any. He should have been paying more attention, if he'd just smelled the garlic a second earlier…

"It's not your fault, I was the one who said I'd hold them Vlad."

"I should have smelled it sooner."

"Not everything that happens is your fault Vlad." Erin leaned forward to kiss his jaw, "At least I know what garlic feels like now." That was the wrong thing to say, judging from the way his eyes took on a hardness.

"Its not funny Erin."

Erin could tell he wanted to get every speck of dirt from the burns he didn't want her to be left with a scar like his on his arm.

"I think they're clean." She whispered to him and he nodded. "It doesn't even hurt." Her face must have been convincing because Vlad withdrew his hands. He handed her a pair of clear plastic gloves, Erin pulled a face at him. There was no way she was going to wear the gloves. Vlad wasn't going to budge on the topic.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin walked downstairs with Vlad, she felt like a complete idiot wearing the gloves. She wanted to take them off the moment Vlad was out of sight, at least that was the plan. All too soon they found themselves outside the classroom, Erin had never seen Vlad this nervous not even at his coronation.

"Good luck." She whispered softly, leaning up to give him a quick kiss. Vlad gave her a shaky smile; this was the one topic he struggled with the most – The Battle of Trafalgar. "You'll be fine."

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Just remember 'kismet' not 'kiss me'." Erin told him firmly, "I don't care what Bertrand says but to breathers its kismet." Vlad snorted, she reached up with her still gloved hand and brushed his hair from his eyes.

Vlad went to walk into the room before remembering something. He dug his hand into his pocket before fishing out her engagement ring. Erin smiled as he gently removed her left glove, seeing her hands were in a much better condition he slid it onto her finger.

With that he walked into the room shutting the door behind him. Erin smiled as she could hear him in her head going over the facts he needed for the exam.

"How romantic!" A high-pitched squeal gushed. Erin winced before plastering a bright smile on her face.

Erin turned away and began to walk down the corridor, "Go away Becky."

The dark skinned beauty didn't really listen to Erin's order instead she skipped behind her. "Its amazing that you're still together really," Erin let out a groan, the record was about to begin again, "I mean usually boys are only after one thing…"

"You would know Becky." Erin snapped, she wasn't really in the mood to go over this with Becky – again. Becky smirked at rattling Erin. "Look I've got a headache, can we talk about Vlad later?" Erin asked, she knew Becky would find it hard to talk about something else but it was worth a try. Unfortunately she had to deal with her throughout art.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The heavy door flew back almost ripping off its hinges. Everyone in the room jumped at the bang. Ingrid and Bertrand turned in their seats to see what the commotion was about, while the Count continued to read his paper completely pretending not to have heard anything at all.

An irate looking vampire stood in the middle of the room, his arms folded across his chest. His face held thunder, it was amazing that none was actually crackling in the background. He surveyed every single one of them in the room.

"I was in the middle of a history exam!" He was actually doing well, or so he thought until he'd been called out. Luckily it was only the mock exam and not the real thing otherwise Renfield would be cleaning up piles of ash by now.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ingrid muttered before turning back to the book on her lap, Bertrand shook his head saying he hadn't called for him.

Vlad flew forward a few feet; he was forced to use his powers to brace himself before he completely righted himself. He managed only just to make to look like he'd glided forward to lean on the oak table.

The Count flicked his paper, "Its not like you can use the apples for anything."

"A-Levels." Four voices echoed at the same time, the exasperated tone in each one. No one could be sure if the Count was being sarcastic or simply not bothered by his son's education in the slightest. Ingrid knew it was her brother's attempt at clinging onto a normal life for as long as he possibly could.

Vlad shook his head before turning to his attacker. He stretched letting his back click back into place from being forced into an odd angle.

"Why did you call me?" Erin asked outright. Her arms were folded across her chest, a clear sign she was annoyed with him. Vlad shook his head, a little offended that she was blaming him, before realising Erin was addressing the Count who was surprised at his daughter-in-law's questioning.

Erin held out a note, "Announced to the entire class that 'Erin Count has a family emergency'." She handed him the piece of paper. "It took five minutes to convince them that someone had got my name wrong." Both of them were still under strict orders from Miss McCauley not to announce their marriage to anyone yet, after Laura Winchester they weren't sure what would happen if they found out.

"We didn't send for you, if you want to torture yourself with *A-Levels* then we'll gladly watch. Now if you don't mind my blood is getting warm."

"Then who…"

"I did." Judging from the way the Count jumped to his feet in fear Erin knew who ever had entered wasn't someone he really wanted to see.

Vlad turned and was the first one to plaster on an agreeable smile. "Gran."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Gran." Vlad greeted, she gave him a quick nod. Erin did a slightly curtsey in respect for her family's matriarch on Vlad's mother's side. Erin knew it should be the other way round but Atilla had accepted her into the family from the onset and she wanted it to remain that way.

"How are my favourite grandson and his wife?"

Vlad raised his eyebrows at the uncharacteristic compliment; usually the word 'favourite' was restricted to Ingrid. He smiled in disbelief before

"Fine thanks Gran…why are you here?"

Atilla wasn't going to mince her words, "A vampire has been slain."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading_


	2. Responsibilities

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_The 2nd of 3 chapters I'm posting tonight._

Chapter 2: Responsibilities

"A vampire's been slain."

"Who?" Erin asked automatically beating Vlad to the question. She gave Vlad a sorry shrug but he gave her a nod telling her it was okay.

"Count Jaynara. In his own home, the insult of it." Atilla's words were sharp, cutting the air as easily as butter.

Vlad groaned, it could have been put off for a few more hours or at least until his exam was finished. "This is a Council emergency not a family emergency."

The temporary treaty had only been in place for less than a month so far and already someone had gone against it.

"I'm a member of your family and it's an emergency." The stupid breathers wouldn't let her take the pair of them out of school for anything less than a family emergency. Vlad folded his arms across his chest, looking the other way.

"I've spoken to the Council members and they want your say so before we attack the slayers."

Vlad's head shot up, looking at Atilla fully. "No one is attacking anyone."

Thunder crackled in the background and Vlad clicked his fingers stopping it immediately, no one disrespected him like that at one of his decisions, "They've slain a vampire!" She protested in her defence.

"There is no proof it was them!" Vlad felt like screaming, why was it no one ever thought things through in their world.

"Maybe we should go and see what's happened." Erin suggested softly, "It might be easier to make a decision then."

Atilla never failed to make Erin feel nervous and in that moment Erin felt ever so faint as she studied her. It was at times like this she understood how the Count was so terrified of her.

Vlad moved his hand behind his back to squeeze hers softly, where his Gran wouldn't see it. She really didn't approve of public displays of affection.

Erin jumped as she felt his hand gently grasp hers. His contact soothed her nerves and she felt confidence oozing from him for her to assimilate.

"Erin's right, we can't break a treaty without knowing the facts first." Vlad told her, Atilla's gaze snapped to his. "It won't be nightfall for hours yet, Renfield send a message – if anyone attacks a slayer to retaliate, the punishment will be staking." Vlad showed no room for compromise let alone his Gran's huff of irritation. "I am not risking our people without knowing all the facts."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin tugged on her collar slightly as she walked into the throne room; this new jacket was really tight around her throat. At the moment she was preferring high neck collars, something about meeting her parents had made her want to cover up as much skin as possible, almost trying to protect it.

"Where's Vlad?" Atilla questioned.

Before Erin could answer Vlad appeared next to her, standing tall wearing his official costume as Grand High Vampire. "Here." Erin grinned at his timing; she really didn't want to have to answer any awkward questions.

Vlad wanted to show his authority over the other vampires that would be on the scene; he knew there was a chance that someone may have tampered with the victim's ashes. Dressing the part would help. Vlad clipped his cuffs together making sure they were secure before fully lowering his arms to his sides.

'_Wear your crest on top of your jacket,'_ Erin heard Vlad whisper into her mind, immediately she tugged it out from beneath her jacket and lay it on the top. Vlad gave her a nod of approval, he wanted to make it clear to any other vampires exactly who Erin was.

Atilla watched the silent communication between her grandson and Erin, she was sure she was missing something very important between them.

Vlad ignored his grandmother's presence in the room and kissed Erin softly. This would be their first investigation together. He pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers. Erin opened her eyes slowly, looking into his. She knew how he was feeling, this would become his…their lives from now on. They needed to make a good first impression that they could handle this and solve it for their kind to have any faith in them at all.

Vlad stepped back and away from her. They were ready.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The castle was quiet when they landed; Vlad had expected someone to greet them on arrival. Vlad felt a pang as he realised the castle reminded him of home. Atilla threw a disgruntled glance around the room before disappearing once again.

Erin glanced around the room, the bare walls with a few portraits hanging of the patriarchs of the family. The throne in the corner of the room, not as ornate as Vlad's but large and lined with black velvet, the throne was mostly plain and had very bulky arms.

A large fireplace burned and crackled continuously giving the hall a warm glow along one of the lengths of wall.

Throughout the centre of the room was a long table, longer than the one in the school at any rate, filled with silver and gilded candelabras and plates.

"It's just like Stokely." She heard a sorrow filled whisper. Vlad missed the life he had there, a life where he wasn't confined to the school for every hour of daylight.

"Maybe we can go back one day?" She told him. Vlad shook his head, Erin had forgot for a moment that there was nothing left of the castle; he could never bring himself to go back.

Vlad swung his gaze towards the fireplace walking over there, if no one could be bothered to actually to meet them then he wasn't going to spend all night waiting around.

There was something in front of the fireplace, bending down Vlad studied the pile of ash on the floor. It didn't look like anything spectacular at first glance, as if someone had been cleaning the fire and dropped some ash but considering the fire was still blazing that was impossible.

Vlad held a hand over the ash, he could feel the ancient particles and energy it held, this definitely was a vampire. Looking around there definitely wasn't a sign of a stake, so that meant it could be a UV weapon that was used.

Looking at the wall opposite he could see the scorch marks on them, there had been a fight in there.

Something attracted his attention. A young man entered through the doors with Atilla and looked Vlad up and down before bowing deeply. The man took Erin's hand and pressed a kiss to it. He looked at her expecting her to be giddy and flattered, from that Erin knew he was used to having women swoon at his feet – it wasn't going to work on her.

"I'm Claude Jaynara, it was my father who as slain by the slayers." Claude was now the head of the clan, something he didn't seem to broken up about – then again they were vampires.

Vlad interrupted before he could demand retribution, "You don't know for certain it was the slayers."

"Who else could it be?" Claude was outraged, he sought out to Erin for support but she was backing up her husband.

Vlad folded his arms over his chest, "What did you see?" He fixed his gaze on the young man who seemed reluctant to answer, "I don't have all night!" He scolded with authority, making everyone in the room jump. "Now what did you see?"

Claude seemed embarrassed, "When I returned from my hunt last night I found my father turned to ash, that's all."

"Last night?" Vlad's eyes turned red then black; he spun to Atilla lightening filled the room. "Why did I only find out a few hours ago?" Atilla didn't answer, Vlad already knew the answer they were trying to cause trouble by letting the situation stew until someone attacked the slayers in vengeance. "In future I want to be the first to know about any attacks on my kind. Is that understood?" He snarled, his Gran nodded.

Erin drew them back to the situation, "You didn't see anything?" Claude looked surprised that a female addressed him. He answered her not wanting to incur the wrath of his leader.

"No," His answer was sharp.

"So why do you think it's the slayers?"

Claude became arrogant, "No one else would dare kill a vampire."

"Believe me they would." Vlad and Erin muttered at the same time before realising what they'd done and allowing a smile to cross their lips even though it was inappropriate at the time.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad couldn't run the risk that a slayer had gone rogue on them. This didn't feel like one of their usual attacks, he knew their tactics by heart. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, thinking about this carefully.

"If Jonno were…" Vlad stopped as something dangled in front of his face, swinging from side to side. Finally the blur seemed to become more solid until it took on the shape of a mobile phone. Vlad took it from her looking at it awkwardly, holding it between his forefinger and thumb, he was afraid it might shock him.

Erin had decided it might be better to carry a phone with them if they ever needed to contact the slayers, the vampires they could contact through telepathy. "Haven't you ever used a phone before?"

"Sure, yeah…the ones attached to walls." He finally admitted, Erin shook her head she wasn't annoyed at him but Vlad kept some things to himself that he thought was embarrassing. Sometimes she was sure he was afraid that she would hate him for not 'being up to date' in the world.

"I'll call him." She offered with a smile, he nodded thanking her. Erin moved across the hall trying to get a stronger signal on her phone, a thought occurred to her and she darted back to Vlad's side taking a picture of the pile and the room. Jonno would want to see it, see if he could work out what happened.

Vlad would keep an eye on Claude while she was phoning the slayers, it was better to alert them now rather than leaving them vulnerable to an attack.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin stuffed her phone into her pocket. Jonno didn't have any knowledge of any slaying missions, no slayer had been injured. He promised to consult Todd to see if he knew anything about an attack on the vampires.

"You're the Queen!" A quiet voice exclaimed breaking the haunting silence, making Erin jump. She spun in the gloom looking down at a small child, she was older than Wolfie but not by much. Her gaze kept flitting up towards the crest and then back to the floor. The child had black hair, Erin couldn't make out her features beyond that.

"Hey." Erin bent down and looked at the young girl. "What's your name?" The girl dropped to her knees and stayed there.

"Get to your room Delphi." A snarl echoed down the corridor. The young girl's eyes lit up in fear before the heavy footsteps of a child running filled the air. Erin pushed herself upwards from her crouched position.

Erin didn't jump when someone zoomed into her face. She stared back, her lips curling back ready to bear fangs if she needed to.

"Don't expect me to curtsey." The vampiress spat at her, "Your title was supposed to be mine." Erin knew sooner or later that she'd come across someone who was at the ball, all she could think of was that she'd made the right decision especially if there were more like this woman out there.

"You're…" Ingrid had pointed her out as a scheming and calculating woman, older than Vlad by a few years, "Ava." The woman hissed at Erin recognising her.

"Never mind, soon you'll be bowing to me."

"What?"

Ava smirked, "Your secret's out."

Erin was completely confused, "What secret?" Ava handed her something. Erin looked down, confused at why Ava had given her this. By the time she managed to look up Ava had disappeared, this wasn't for her benefit, Erin knew that immediately. Vampires didn't give each other things out of kindness there was always a motive involved.

"Erin?" Vlad called, his voice echoing down the stone corridor. Erin stuffed the object in her back pocket before moving back towards the main hall and Vlad.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad drew Erin to his side; Claude had seated himself on his father's throne clearly not wasting a moment. His legs were draped over one side, the lack of respect for his father really gnawed at Erin.

"Jonno doesn't know of any slayer being attacked to even consider breaking the treaty. This was the first he'd heard of the attack. He's checking with the others but doesn't think they'll know anything."

"Vampicide?" Vlad suggested, could he seriously see it though? As far as he knew talking to Claude his father didn't have any enemies.

Erin gave him a shrug, "Bryce wasn't beyond it." She didn't really believe it either.

A glint of light caught Vlad's eye, it wasn't in an obvious place but somewhere it would be discovered. He extended his hand, whispering "Come." The object flew into his hand and he turned it over, taking time to memorise every detail. He'd seen plenty of these in his time, but this one was different.

"This wasn't a regular slaying. It was a message." Vlad told her as he held up a silver object; it wasn't the original but a perfect copy, the original was in the school in a locket box. He threw it to her and Erin caught it – a guild badge. She held up the stake shaped silver insignia, across the centre was a number: 95397.

"Mom and Dad." Erin muttered softly.

"They want us to know it was them." They were reminding them they were still out there, to tell them not to drop their guard. Vlad hadn't forgotten for a second, if they thought he had they were underestimating them.

Erin looked over his shoulder, Atilla sat at the table, her posture stiff and waiting, "What are you going to tell your Gran?" There would be chaos if anyone found out it were her parents doing this, the situation needed to be confined to the Council immediately.

"Leave it to me."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	3. Fang

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_The last of 3 chapters I'm posting tonight._

_I've got all the ideas mapped out in an order that will be typed up so I definitely know the direction this is heading._

Chapter 3: Fang

The Council were already waiting for them by the time they arrived, to say they were disappointed by Vlad's lack of thirst for vengeance was an understatement. Currently Vlad was explaining his reasons for not attacking the slayers.

"It wasn't a regular slaying," Vlad began, "I've checked with the Guild, the slayer's number doesn't exist." No one on the Council knew there wasn't a record of slayer's badge numbers so he hoped they wouldn't see through his lie. "I have an idea who did this, but I'm not going to say it because I don't want *anyone* going off for revenge when we haven't confirmed it at all."

He shot a glare that was split between Fromik and Dhamphir. They would be the two who decided to go off looking for trouble.

"We have a right to defend ourselves."

"*Defend* yes." Erin spoke, "But not *attack*." The Council still weren't used to Erin speaking out of turn. "You all know the punishment."

Each Council member had the good grace to look downwards at the table in embarrassment and guilt.

"Erin's spoken to Jonno to see if he knows anything, me and Erin are going to continue investigating but until then there are other things to deal with." Vlad looked down at the notepad he'd scrawled in. "The elections for Bryce's seat will be held next month. Are there any issues with that?"

"We have a number of women who want to stand, including your sister, maybe it would be a good idea if you sent out a personal message to dissuade them from even attempting to be elected." Dhamphir suggested.

Vlad tilted his head, "Why?"

"A woman cannot sit on the Council…" Vlad stood slowly, annoyance across his face. He firstly pointed to Erin then Atilla. They were women. Women sitting around a table. A table that held only Council members.

"Women will be allowed to be candidates. Give them a chance on the Council, we can always hold re-elections if it doesn't work but it's about time women had a chance." Vlad snapped.

Yao clapped his hands, laughing in delight. The Chinese vampire nodded, "Women are on the Council already there would hardly be much change to the current situation, one more Council member that's a woman would make any difference. Atilla has served the Council well, another woman would do the same."

Reluctantly the rest of the vampires nodded, Yao was right. To deny women on the Council would make them hypocrites as they followed their Queen and Atilla had been allowed on the Council in her husband's place.

"Anything else?" Vlad was starting to get uncomfortable in his leathers, every time he shifted in his seat they squeaked and creaked, earning him strange looks. He couldn't help it if he had trouble sitting still.

"When are you going to get a place fitting for your rule?" Atilla questioned. This was hardly the question they were expecting to hear at this meeting.

Erin blinked followed by Vlad, both were trying to think of something to say. It wasn't like they were going to be able to live in the school forever but they hadn't discussed it yet. The only think they knew was that they couldn't have the white picket fence, car and semi-detached house in a nice part of town.

Vlad spoke, he could see Erin wasn't ready to, "I'm…we're finishing school first…"

"Breather school!" Lucius hissed, he hated meeting at the school with the stench of breathers all the time.

"If I disappear they'll start asking questions, its better to continue and finish school before disappearing off the grid."

Dhamphir answered, "It will have to be somewhere respectable. After all you will need to host balls, feasts and meetings."

"We know." Vlad sighed, her rolled his head on his neck slightly. "We'll start looking soon but until then we're staying here." The finality was in his tone and not a single vampire could reply.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin pulled on the back of her jacket trying to shrug out of it, her fingers came into contact with a rectangular shaped object. Carefully she removed it from the back of her trousers, she'd forgotten Ava had given her this.

Sitting herself down she tried to figure out why she'd been given it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad shot out his hand and immediately the fireball flew into his hand. He clenched his fist and the fireball disappeared.

Vlad didn't know what was going through Erin's head, ever since they'd begun training she was angry. He could feel the constant drain on his powers as she fought Bertrand. He'd stepped in when it peaked, he didn't want Bertrand to be hurt. Something had gotten her back up and he couldn't find a way to get it out of her, not even training seemed to draw it from her it only made her more irate.

Bertrand still looked shocked at the attack on him. They were supposed to be practicing unarmed combat. Vlad had already had to step in when her control went through the window after she nearly split Bertrand's skull in half with a wooden sword. However aiming a fireball at him was the final straw for him today.

"Training's over for today!" Bertrand snapped, grabbing his jacket and storming out of the door.

"What is wrong with you Erin?" Vlad snapped. Erin seemed shocked as if her actions had just sank in, stinging tears glistened in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but found herself unable to say a word, instead her flight instinct kicked in and she vanished.

Vlad decided that apologising to Bertrand was more important at the moment, so began a speedy chase after his mentor.

"Bertrand she didn't mean anything by it." Vlad apologised, Erin really was in a foul mood.

Bertrand continued to storm down the corridor completely ignoring Vlad's apology. "You be her target next time!"

"You always wanted her to hit her target!" Vlad cried, trying to find some common ground to end the argument.

Bertrand popped his head back around the corner eyes narrowed, "I wasn't the target." In a flash Bertrand had vanished.

Vlad didn't have a clue what was happening with Erin at all. Taking a pot shot at Bertrand had been the final straw for him and Bertrand. He needed to sort this out before anything else could be said or done to make things worse.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Erin?" Vlad asked softly, poking his head around their coffin room door. The room was empty. He began to walk away but not before something caught his eye, curious he checked that Erin couldn't walk in on him before moving across to the sofa.

Slowly he picked up the discarded object before hastily trying to catch it again as the pages flew out, unfortunately creasing the pages as he did so.

"Erin." He muttered, he couldn't believe they'd do this to her. At least now he knew why she was so upset over the last few hours. Anger flooded him as he realised he'd failed her, he was supposed to protect her, in a sharp burst the candles in the room lit, before he clutched his head in agony. He'd forgotten about controlling his negative emotions.

Closing his eyes he focused on her and immediately a vision appeared, she was in the last place he'd ever expect her to be.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Erin?" He knocked on the door; he could hear her sobs through the wooden door. He tried to open the door but found it locked. He could used his telekinesis but he wanted her to open it for him, he wanted her to trust him enough to open it. "Erin?" He spoke softly again.

Her speech was broken by sobs, "Go…away…Vlad."

"What's wrong?" He already knew but wanted her to say it.

"Nothing." She answered too quickly.

"Then what are you doing in there?"

"Fetching some soy blood." Her comment wasn't very convincing.

"I found the article," He whispered through the door. Resting his temple against it, leaning against it with the side of his body. He held the article in his hand, frankly he thought it was disgusting. Fang Magazine loved gossip but this one was too personal.

'_No little ones for Chosen One: Exclusive Interview'_

_There were confirmed reports this week that Erin Elizabeth Dracula is STERILE. A personal family friend has commented that Erin knew before the marriage that she could not have children but still chose to go through with it. Her husband is understandably furious at her deception._

_What will happen to the Draculas and the throne?_

_Outcry has already begun for the Chosen One to remarry…'_

"Then leave me alone," Erin cried back through it. "Just go and do what the article says, everyone will be happier." The last part she whispered under her breath but Vlad heard it.

"I won't be." Vlad had, had enough by now. He couldn't leave her in there any longer, it pained him to see her so distressed. He focused and the latch on the door slid away, the door creaked open slowly giving was to a pitch-black room. With a click of his fingers the candles in the room lit at the same time.

Vlad moved forward towards the shaking huddle that was his wife on the floor. Gingerly he placed a hand on his back, comforting her. She shrugged his hand off her back but Vlad wasn't going to let her ignore him.

He leaned against the dusty wall, pressing his back flat against it. With little effort he forcefully straightened her out and pulled her to him, he'd have their dust for this. Erin fought him at first before finally giving into his embrace. His arms tightly wrapped around her shoulders as she clutched to the material of his plaid shirt. He didn't care that her make up was staining it, he care about her. Vlad stroked her hair trying to soothe her.

Ingrid appeared in the room waving something in her hand. "Vlad the latest issue of Fang…" Ingrid paused seeing her brother's finger on his lips, he held up a matching magazine. Ingrid's face softened as she saw Erin curled into him, shaking and sobbing.

This was low even for their kind, Vlad knew some vile things had been written about him but to make up a lie about Erin to stir up trouble was too much.

Erin turned to face Ingrid and the older Dracula could see the tear tracks on her face. Erin swiped at her eyes afraid that Ingrid would make a crack about finding her like this. Ingrid's soft smile was strange sight to see.

"I'll leave you alone." Erin nodded gratefully, watching as Ingrid closed the door behind her. She looked up at Vlad expecting him to be angry at what he'd read, regardless of whether they were lies or not.

Vlad seemed to sense her fear, "I'm not angry at you." He lifted a hand and wiped away the mascara that had ran down her cheeks that had given her panda eyes, Erin leaned into his gentle touch.

"How could they say that?" She finally hiccupped, "Just because I'm not pregnant they assume…I know I'm not what they said I am Vlad." She couldn't bring herself to say it, Vlad nodded he knew that too. "They didn't even ask first they just printed it, now your reputation…"

Vlad cut her off with a kiss, "I don't care about the reputation of the Chosen One, I care about my wife."

"My main duty as your wife is…"

"Erin when we have kids it'll be because we want them, not because someone's clockwatching on how long you've been my wife. Dad waited 600 years for me and Ingrid, I think they can wait just as long." Vlad smiled at her, he leaned down again and kissed her forehead. I'm going to have those journalists in tomorrow and turn them to dust if it what I have to do to for hurting you."

Erin shook her head slightly, this wasn't the first time they'd tried to destroy the reputation of a vampire for sales.

"All they're angry at is that I chose *you*. I didn't choose a clan daughter I chose the woman I loved, well after she gave me a good kick in the fangs." He joked remembering Erin's convincing argument that they could actually be together and he shouldn't waste the rest of his life being miserable when all he had to do was actually bite her for him to be able to marry her invoking an ancient law for the responsibility of half fangs. "Giving up your human life for me is enough Erin, heirs can wait. If you happen to become…" He gestured with his hands, "Then I don't care that you've done what's expected of you," He cupped her cheek, "All I'll care is that if its what you want."

Erin couldn't believe how thoughtful Vlad was, he didn't care what everyone else though he cared about her more than his reputation. Never before had anyone cared that much for her. Even when everyone expected so much from him he put her first.

Erin smiled up at him feeling the tightness in her cheeks from her dried tears, "Vlad?"

"Yeah?"

She didn't answer but leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She didn't need to tell him she loved him. Vlad slanted his lips over hers so he could kiss her more fully, guiding her head gently as she moved into an easier position. Erin wrapped her arms around his neck, gently brushing her tongue against his.

Vlad opened his eyes as the blood cellar door flew open but he didn't break the kiss with his wife.

"Vlad wouldn't be caught alive in here…" The Count trailed off as he saw his son and daughter-in-law in the blood cellar. His eyes wide with shock before throwing a hand over his eyes and slamming the door shut.

Erin broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his. The pair laughing so hard. Vlad lifted her off his lap standing, holding out a hand he hoisted her up.

"I think we've just scarred your father for the rest of his unlife." Erin whispered,

"He'll get over it." Vlad gave her arm a tug, "Come on dinner," With that the pair of vampires vanished from the room and towards the throne room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Dianne Noble lifted the receiver on the phone, placing it carefully to her ear. The reception was crackly at best; it hissed, buzzed and popped as the seconds ticked by.

When the speaker finally spoke, a smile crossed her face.

The speaker said only two words: "Everything's ready."

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	4. Freedom of Speech

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I rewrote this chapter three times, I wasn't entirely happy with it._

_Did anyone else feel lost without Young Dracula not being on today? After seven weeks of it being on it was weird._

Chapter 4: Freedom of Speech

Erin slumped against the wall, how on earth could vampires stand to wear all this leather? Ingrid had enjoyed painting her up, convincing her that she needed to look fearsome. She was sure she looked ridiculous.

Vlad was taking great care to remove anything from the room that could give a silent message to the journalists. Eagle eyes, he'd called them, they could spot anything and turn it into a story. He was in a calculating mood and that worried her.

Vlad wasn't looking forward to this, he knew that if he handled this poorly his reputation would be shot to pieces and his people's trust would be snatched from him.

He glanced at the clock one minute to 3am. He threw himself into the throne. Erin glanced at him, doing a double take as he looked odd.

In an instant she was in front of him, she reached down his torso. "ERIN! What…?" His words were cut of as she yanked his jacket zipper up, nearly pulling off his head when it came to a stop. He'd forgotten about fastening his jacket. "Thanks." Erin nodded before zooming into her seat next to him.

Vlad nodded towards Renfield who threw open the windows when the clock began to chime, before the final chime three bats had flown into the room. The bats took their time in morphing into their forms, they obviously liked to show off.

There were two men, one was small and stocky while the other was tall and thin, a pencil behind his ear and a notepad sticking out of the top of his pocket. The small one was clearly a photographer judging by his exaggerated withdrawing of a small digital camera from his inside jacket pocket. The final journalist was an older woman, she gazed on Erin with an air of superiority, her hair slightly greying at the temples and permed tightly to her head. She clearly was the working partner of the male writer.

"I read your article," Vlad spoke softly. "Its…interesting." He threw it onto the floor in front of the journalists open to the page in question, they looked at it nervously and that told Vlad all he needed to know. "You took a risk to print it."

The female writer spoke, "We have the freedom of speech." The smug grin on their faces, they should have known better than to debate vampire law with their leader.

"Actually that's a breather law. Vampire Law forbids any form of gossip about the Grand High Vampire and his family. That's all your article is – gossip." Vlad snarled, "I don't have anything against journalists and their freedom of press but when its lies that's something else. Where did you find out all these 'facts'?"

The woman flapped through her notebook, trying to find something. She found it by the sudden lack of 'flap' sounds, "We saw her doctor."

"Really?" Vlad leaned back, into his throne. His relaxed action forcing them to exchange nervous glances with each other. "Who would that be? Considering my wife's doctor lives with us." 'Doctor' was a very loose term. There were very few vampire doctors in the world, alchemists were more sought after.

There was still no name, "He showed us her medical file." Vlad shot a look towards Erin who shook her head; Erin hadn't been to see anyone. Renfield dealt with all of their illnesses and problems.

Vlad tried a different tactic, "Who was this close family friend?"

"I can't remember." The head journalist whispered, Vlad knew there hadn't been a close family friend.

"You just made it up." Vlad blinked rapidly trying to calm himself down.

The photographer was the one who finally caused Vlad's control to slip. "Everyone knows it's the truth."

With a roar Vlad flung his arm out causing a shockwave to rip through the room knocking the three journalists to the floor. The photographer lifted up his camera and snapped Vlad using his powers on them.

Erin lifted her arm and the camera flew against the wall, smashing on impact. The stocky built photographer rushed towards it but Erin managed to make the camera burst into flames completely destroying the memory card before he could get anywhere near it.

"Just because my wife isn't pregnant yet doesn't mean she can't have kids. It is none of your business when we plan to start a family." Vlad cast a look towards Erin, who was doing a remarkable job at remaining calm. He touched her mind and realised she'd locked everything into a box while this meeting was talking place.

"Do you have any idea when?" They just couldn't help themselves; they were always after a scoop.

Vlad clenched his fist slightly making them all feel as if they were being squeezed in a vice. "If I even see a bad word about my wife in your magazine again I will personally stake you all. Do I make myself clear?" No one answered, all staring at him trying to work out if he was bluffing. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sire." Vlad released his fist. The journalists slumped to the floor.

"I want a retraction – on the front cover and in the Vampire Times – tomorrow." They didn't admit it but the two papers were closely linked. "If not…" He warned, he made a deliberate effort to lift his hand and began to squeeze.

"It'll be there your Grandness."

"GO!" He roared making the entire room shake. The vampires didn't hesitate they flew off immediately.

Erin stepped down from her throne, stopping just short of him, "I think you scared them."

Vlad snorted, a smile playing at the edges of his lips. He'd have to remember that for the future when dealing with them. Journalists responded to fear.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid sat gracefully down to the dinner table, "I'd never have thought my baby brother could scare anyone." She picked up her spoon, inspecting the shine of it. "But the way those journalists flew off, if I was breather I might be proud." It was close enough to a compliment.

"Thanks, I think." Vlad mumbled, he traced the grain of the table with his finger. "Do I want to know what's for breakfast?"

Neither Vlad nor Erin had managed to get off to sleep after their guests had left both were slightly too worked up to force themselves to sleep.

Renfield looked at them slightly sheepish, "I'm afraid we're out of cockroaches and rat, all I could find were these."

Vlad looked blankly at the box in front of him, he shared a glance with Erin and Ingrid. Neither of them could believe it either – Rice Crispies.

Ingrid was the first to grab the box, hitting her brother's fingers out of the way with her spoon. It came as a sharp shock to Vlad as he pulled his hand back instinctively. She passed the box to Erin who served herself before giving some to Wolfie than passing it back to Vlad.

Bertrand looked disgusted at the four of them happily tucking into the breather food. The Count seemed used to it, choosing to drink blood instead.

"Are you scared to try them?" Ingrid asked with a sneer, everyone dropped their spoons back into the bowl watching the challenge between the two.

Bertrand shook his head leaning forward to rise to Ingrid's challenge. "I'm not scared of anything."

"Prove it." Ingrid picked up the box and passed it to him, her eyebrow rising in joy when he didn't immediately take the box from her. Bertrand snatched the box from her, filling the bowl with the cereal.

With a restrained gag, Bertrand lifted a cereal filled spoon to his lips and forced it into his mouth. He slowly chewed on it, it wasn't actually that bad, but it was a bit bland.

"Could do with some blood." He told her, Ingrid smiled at his suggestion, it had never occurred to her before. She lifted the bottle of French Aristocrat and passed it to him, before taking it back and pouring it on her cereal first – she knew how greedy he was when it came to blood. Bertrand took it from her pouring a generous amount onto his own cereal before happily tucking into it once more. This time savouring the taste.

Vlad and Erin shared a disgusted glance before focussing their eyes on the cereal in front of them.

There was no such thing as a normal meal in their home.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin spread out her homework on the table, trying to decide which was the least painful to finish first. Writing out a recipe for home economics or a play script for English Lit. Most of the script had been finished but she wanted to check it through before she was entirely happy with it.

Vlad tutted at the maths homework, he missed the days of a mind-wiped Renfield being able to complete it for him. He always saved the maths for last because he knew he'd be spending forever on it. He didn't want to disturb Erin, she'd already finished hers and he didn't want her to have to talk him through it – again.

Somehow over the last month their homework had always been left until the last minute on a Sunday evening.

"Master, Miss McCauley's here to see you." The Count jumped up and tried to quickly find a way out of the room that didn't include smashing the new bay windows and death by sunlight.

Unfortunately Miss McCauley had burst in before he could make his getaway. "Mr Count," Vlad shot Erin a cheeky grin, tilting his head jerking it a few times.

Erin nodded, slowly the pair sidled across the table preparing to escape the room without being detected.

"You do remember what tomorrow is?" As Vlad went to stand, a hand clamped the back of his neck holding him in place forcing him to stoop slightly. "You forgot." The resignation was in her voice. Vlad shot a helpless look towards Erin who grinned and made her escape.

"Of course I didn't forget." He clicked his fingers trying to freeze Alex. Nothing happened. He tried again. "It's…" He clicked again louder this time, he didn't want to switch hands as the one was currently holding his traitorous son in the room. "It's…"

"Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine." Vlad sniggered, before lifting his hand up to freeze the room. Vlad looked up giving him an incredulous look, "My powers are acting up." Vlad nodded humouring him completely.

Cautiously the Count let go of his son, "What's tomorrow? And why were you trying to run away? You haven't been 'nice' again?" He grimaced at the vile word that was nice, it was an insult to vampires everywhere.

The Count had been told this more than once over the last few weeks, "Tomorrow is Open Evening for those who might be studying their A-Levels here. Miss McCauley wanted you to make a appearance and talk about the school as you're the chairman of the board and its owner."

"Why were you trying to run away?"

Vlad's nose wrinkled in disgust, "Because we know you've got a thing for her and neither of us wanted to watch." He explained.

"I do not have a thing for Miss McCauley." They both spoke together, the Count's eyes narrowed and Vlad looked sheepishly towards the door.

Before he could scold him Vlad clicked his fingers, unfreezing Miss McCauley.

"Mr Count, tomorrow is…"

"Open Evening." He interrupted smoothly.

Alex blinked, taken aback at his 'remembering', "Yes." She shook her head smiling slightly.

"I would be happy to speak to the breath…" Vlad kicked him hard, "Parents." He corrected with a slight wince, Vlad hadn't held back when he'd kicked him. He wasn't going to let Vlad get away with this, this punishment would be one of Vlad's own choosing after all he loved breathers enough. "I'm sure Vladimir will be glad to help."

"Really?" Alex seemed very pleased.

However Vlad wasn't, "What?"

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	5. Draculas

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 5: Draculas

Tess was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Erin and Vlad. Tess was fairly new to the school and quickly took to Erin and her boyfriend. It didn't take long to work out why every girl lusted after Vladimir Count, but anyone with half a brain could see he only had eyes for Erin. There was something about them (Vlad in particular) that screamed 'danger', she was convinced she was imagining but sometimes it was in Vlad's eyes.

"So you coming into town this weekend?" She quizzed, only a student could be planning the upcoming weekend on the first day of the new week. "You need to make her get out more Vlad." Tess teased, seeing the look shot between Erin and Vlad.

"I'll try but you know Erin…" He was cut off as she nudged him with her shoulder effectively shutting him up. Vlad grinned and nudged her back.

Tess hid a snigger behind her hand at their antics, any other boyfriend would snap at her actions but Vlad seemed to take it all in his stride. She didn't really feel like the third wheel around them like she had done in the past around her other friends.

Vlad wrapped an arm around her waist holding her to him.

"Remind me why we're still here?" There was no sane reason they should still be in school on a Monday afternoon when everyone else had long since gone home.

"Something to do with missing an exam but I could retake if we helped with open day." Vlad told her outright.

Erin arched her back to look at him, "That was your exam."

Vlad ignored that, "Its not like we can go out during…an afternoon." They couldn't do anything during the afternoon especially as the days were getting longer, "And Bertrand won't train you without me being there."

"Coward." Erin muttered, although she understood his reluctance. Vlad could control himself she couldn't – yet.

"You threw a fireball," He whispered the last word into her ear, "At him!" Erin did regret that but for a break in training she wasn't going to admit it. Vlad softened, stepping forward, "It'll only be for a few hours this evening." He stepped around Erin, "After we've helped set up." He moved before she could hit him.

"You'll owe me Vladimir." Erin couldn't stay mad at him and before long a wide smile crossed her face. Vlad pulled her close again, shaking his head slightly.

"Becky alert," Tess muttered loud enough for the couple behind her to hear. Vlad and Erin immediately put some distance between them.

"Vlad." Becky grinned, before glancing behind him to look at Erin. Her face falling the second she saw her. Tess stepped closer to her friends; she didn't like Becky at all. "Oh hey Erin."

Erin was going to be friendly and polite, "Becky."

"I didn't realise you were going to be helping out."

"Miss McCauley asked *both* of us to help out." Erin answered, her arms folded over her chest defiantly.

Becky's face filled with thunder, "Will you stop showing off your ring?" Becky snapped suddenly,

Erin looked down at her folded arms, she hadn't realised that her ring was in full view for everyone to see. Strangely enough the school had accepted they were 'engaged' with only a few whispers to say otherwise – mostly from Becky. Although she didn't miss the 'mourning' makeup (as she'd dubbed it), the day after the ring was spotted.

Erin didn't remove her hand, she wasn't going to let Becky get one up on her by following her wishes.

Vlad grew bored of their staring match pretty quickly; he took Erin's hand forcing her to break her stance, dragging her off towards the hall. "Come on otherwise we'll be late."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Left a little." Alex McCauley called to the two poor year ten girls carrying the large papier-mâché and wire statue of…well a person or something. The year tens shuffled slightly across the wooden floor nearly slipping twice, "Perfect!" The relief on their faces was a sight to see. The pair tried to dart out of the room and nearly ran into Vlad.

Seeing who they'd nearly hit they began to giggle. Vlad awkwardly tried to dodge the girls but could only go between them. He was sure they moved closer together when he passed through them, Erin sniggered behind her hand. Vlad was terrified of the crushes of teenage girls.

The main hall, where the refreshments would be held, was decorated with displays of events they held, key projects and coursework. There were about a dozen of the blue and black boards dotted around the hall, four were taken up with the school uniform, Vlad really hated the yellow and black colours his father had chosen years ago. Others were filled by the various sports and their kits, a few talked about community links that every school needed to nowadays. One had a map and information about the school while the last one held the most recent OfSted report.

At least that's what the signs said that they were supposed to contain that were pinned to the boards. Most of them were empty.

Miss McCauley looked down at her clipboard, "Becky and Tess, you'll be in charge of the refreshments," Tess nodded as Becky tutted at being given such a menial job. Vlad had a feeling it was because her help would probably be more of a hindrance anywhere else.

Alex turned towards the young couple, a smile on her face. Vlad had a feeling that the smile was the one for a task that would cause Becky to be even more annoyed than she already was. "You and Erin will be in here meeting the guests and answering any questions they might have." Vlad groaned he should have known he'd get the short straw. "Vlad, you and Erin know more about the school than anyone else. I can't spare any teachers to do the job."

"Yeah, sure." Erin told her nodding.

Alex began to walk away her shoes clicking across the floor before turning back to them, "Oh and Erin?" Erin extending her head upwards to show she had heard her, "Can you…" She paused trying to word her next phrase more delicately. "Not wear your ring tonight?"

Erin automatically looked down at her hand. She knew it'd feel strange not to wear it.

"We don't want anyone getting the wrong idea." Erin nodded forcing a smile to her face. "Great, see you later."

"What do we do now?"

"Help finish setting up the boards." He let out a groan, "And read them so we know what we're talking about." Erin nodded before making her way across to the one that was supposed to hold the school uniform.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Open Evening had only been going three quarters of an hour when Ingrid decided to grace the scene, her face held a look of disgust as she could only smell the foul stench of breathers.

Vlad had to look across twice to make sure it was her, looking behind her he could make out Bertrand. They must really have been bored if they were coming down here for entertainment.

Ingrid and Bertrand stood in front of the statue of…whatever it was. They were probably trying to work out what it was as well. Whenever Vlad had been asked the only think he could answer with was 'modern art'.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just coming down to see if the stench of extra breathers is actually worth it." Ingrid wasn't exactly impressed at having more breathers wandering around the school than usual.

Vlad folded his arms over his chest, "Here I was thinking you were here on a date with Bertrand." Immediately the pair put some distance between them at Vlad's tease. "Hang on, who's looking after Wolfie?"

A loud crash filled the room as one of the display boards crashed to the ground, immediately the figure of Wolfie could be seen swinging his legs back and forth sitting on the stacked chairs. The chairs rocked with the motion his legs were creating, it would only be a matter of time before they tipped over. He looked completely innocent but Vlad knew that look all too well.

Erin darted across the room to pull Wolfie off the chairs. Everyone's eyes on her, holding out her hand Wolfie took it. He saw Erin making gestures between the boards and the chairs to Wolfie, he couldn't tune in with all the noise in the hall but he could tell she was scolding him.

Ingrid gave a shrug, playing the entire incident off. "So we decided to take him for walkies, bite me."

Vlad strained not to clench his jaw. "He's too young to be here." Erin rejoined him, Wolfie trying to work out what was happening in the room. Wolfie immediately reached up to clasp Vlad's hand and he took it instinctively. "We can't look after him in here." Vlad pointed at Bertrand. "Look after Wolfie."

"I don't know anything about babysitting." He protested,

"Ingrid will teach you." Erin smiled at her, Ingrid hissed taking care not to reveal her fangs. "Go down to the art room, you might be able to find something for him to do."

"Why can't you look after him?"

Vlad pulled a face, "He'll be bored and because Dad's ordered us to help out tonight." It was a punishment, he was convinced.

"You're the one in charge."

"Not when it comes to Miss McCauley. Think of it as a babysitting date." He just couldn't pass up the chance to tease his sister, years ago it was always met with violence now she didn't dare incase she hurt herself more. Bertrand he rarely teased but it just added fuel to the fire to upset Ingrid with.

Ingrid forced out her arm toward Wolfie, "Come on Wolfie."

Bertrand and Ingrid stalked out of the room, "Have fun!" Vlad called over his shoulder forcing a telepathic image to be propelled into their heads. Both winced at the force of it, then the image involving a stake being shoved somewhere.

Erin shared a look with Vlad biting her lip at Ingrid's telepathic thought before they burst into laughter.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad rolled his eyes as he saw the boys watching Erin as she walked towards him, he knew what it was like to be sixteen and see a gorgeous girl. He saw Becky's jealousy at Erin receiving the attention something else Erin had upset her over. A couple wolf whistled making her laugh as she neared Vlad. She handed him a cup of orange juice, he grimaced at the bitter taste of the warm juice. She copied his reaction as she drank hers. In a childish move he draped an arm around her shoulders, shooting a look towards the boys. Erin was his, the possessive thought ran through his head.

His eyes turned black, he turned slightly and hissed. "What's she doing here?" His voice was low and threatening.

"Who?"

Erin followed his gaze, her fangs dropping automatically. Vlad clamped a hand over her mouth and pulled her behind the statue. Erin let him drag her there; she didn't really want to see her either. He finally released his hand when he felt her fangs retract.

"We're fine as long as she doesn't see us," Vlad whispered in her ear.

"And this is your plan? Hiding behind the statue?" This was his most ridiculous plan she'd ever heard from him.

"I'm not exactly going to bite her, am I? Though it is tempting." There was only one person Vlad had ever wanted to bite that was over the age of twenty.

"Maybe she's here to promote Social Services?"

"Miss McCauley wouldn't let her back in here." Erin hissed, clearly she'd slipped through their net. "We can't stay behind here all night."

"I know." He drew out slowly, with effort he stepped out from behind the statue, Erin stepped out with a little more grace. A few people gave them strange glances, shaking their heads slightly. Vlad ignored it completely; let them think what they wanted to.

He closed his eyes for a second before stepping forward, confrontation was the only solution.

"Miss Winchester." He greeted with a large fake smile,

"Vlad and Erin Count." She announced loudly, making a few heads turn their way. The people's attention fixed on them; Vlad just hoped they thought they were related somehow. After a few moments they turned away back to their original conversations. "How are you?" The politeness wasn't lost on them.

"Great." Erin answer before Vlad could say exactly what was on his mind. "Never better." She added.

"You're not wearing your ring." She observed, Erin's finger suddenly felt odd at the reminder of her engagement ring being missing.

Erin didn't hesitate. "I never wore a wedding ring." Neither vampire showed any form of irritation, they weren't going to give her the satisfaction that she'd rattled them.

Laura stepped forward to inspect the crest Erin wore. Erin's hand covered the crest, as if she were trying to protect it from her. "I forgot you wore your Dracula crest, instead." Vlad's eyes narrowed at her demeaning comment.

Vlad asked the question that had been bugging them, dropping it casually into the conversation. "Why are you here?"

Laura smiled sweetly, giving Vlad a patronising look. Erin tried not to wince as he squeezed her hand tighter before releasing it realising what he was doing. She felt his apology flood her mind. "My cousin's thinking of coming here. I know how *clever* the pupils are here." There definitely was a stinger in that comment. "So I came with her."

As if on cue a blond girl waved towards them before being hidden by more people entering the hall.

Laura stepped closer invading their personal space, Erin stepped back on instinct reacting as if Laura carried the plague. "I hope you aren't planning on making your *mistake* worse." She whispered maliciously in Erin's direction.

Vlad's lip curled upwards and he clicked his fingers. The entire room froze. Erin sighed and clicked her fingers in retaliation immediately the room burst into action once more. Vlad's head whipped to hers but he didn't answer. He knew he'd let himself react without thinking first. He was glad Erin wasn't afraid to stop him when he was about to do something he'd regret…or at least regret at some point.

"Hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." Erin answered politely and very loudly. Laura seemed taken aback by Erin's civil reply.

Laura gave them a squinting look of anger before turning away.

Erin relaxed her posture, as a human she would have released the breath she knew she would have been holding. "Always thought she'd be back. Didn't think it'd be this soon." Then again they were nearing the end of the academic year. Erin realised Vlad hadn't said a word yet, looking up at him she saw a thoughtful look on his face.

"How did she know?" He mused. It had been bothering him ever since Laura had mentioned it. He couldn't think of a way she could have possibly known. They'd never mentioned it in her presence before.

Erin didn't have a clue what he was on about, "Know what?" Erin asked softly, pulling on his hand slightly for him to actually address her and not the wall twenty feet away from them.

Vlad leaned down slightly to whisper in Erin's ear. "That we're Draculas."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad stepped back out of the way of the pram. Prams were too wide and bulky nowadays, they needed at least a six-foot distance around them to stop them from running people down. Never mind cars being deadly, prams were worse.

His back hit a solid wall forcing him to stop, hold on since when was there a wall in the middle of the school?

"Watch it!" The wall spoke.

Vlad spun to face the person he'd walked into. "Sor…" Vlad's voice caught in his throat, he suddenly didn't have a clue to react as he realised just who he'd bumped into.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think so far?_

_Thanks for reading_


	6. Reunion

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry it's late, someone insisted on watching the footie on my computer. Personally I prefer Rugby._

Chapter 6: Reunion

Vlad couldn't believe his eyes. He still couldn't get his mouth to work; he just stood there his jaw hanging down.

A thousand thoughts running through his head. He looked up and down the young man in front of him. He recognised that face anywhere. The dark shock of hair, and freckled skin. Although wearing 'normal' clothes instead of dark tones and leather, that's what confused him.

The young man seemed confused at first, then recognition crossed his face. A wide toothy grin beaming back at the young vampire. "Vlad?"

"Robin?" Vlad finally managed to squeak out, he hated the way his voice sounded so shrill when he spoke.

"I thought you'd gone back home." Vlad didn't want to know where Robin thought home really was. He was different now.

"We moved here, Dad owns the school." He spoke quietly, his voice only loud enough for Robin to hear. "Just didn't recognise you, you always used to wear black."

"Yeah I was pretty gothic then for a while." Robin agreed, but he couldn't remember why he used to be that way. "You were the one that was convinced vampires were real though." Robin joked, laughing at his friend's stilly ideas, "Gave up trying to tell you they didn't exist."

"Yeah." Vlad agreed quietly, Robin definitely wasn't the same. Vlad had always hoped that his friend would remember something; anything but it was clear he didn't. He immediately sobered up; it didn't do well to dwell on the past. "What are you doing here?"

"Chloe's looking for somewhere to do her A-levels, they think she can do them in a year being a genius." Robin's voice held mock irritation but Vlad knew he was proud of her. He gestured to the corner of the room, towards his sister. Chloe hadn't changed at all; she'd simply grown taller. "Mum made me bring her down." His face lit up, "If you live here maybe Chloe can stay with you…" Vlad blanched, if it were even possible.

"I'm moving soon," Vlad explained, he didn't want to have to hide who he was from Chloe constantly. He had no idea what constant mind rebooting would do to someone like her. "We're moving soon." He repeated, correcting himself. He realised that Robin's attention was drawn elsewhere.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Who's that?" Robin let his eyes trail over the blonde woman in the corner of the room. His eyes followed her movements, watching as she gracefully talked to his sister. She continued to smile at Chloe, before her eyes flicked over in their direction.

Robin blushed at her looking at them; her smiled deepened brimming with warmth. Vlad called her across, Erin dipped her eyes slightly.

"I saw her first Vlad." Robin told him as a friendly warning, it was as if the last four years had never happened.

Vlad sighed, "Actually Robin, I saw her first." He had a sudden flash of Delilah and that entire incident. A girl had nearly ruined their friendship back then.

He looked back to the girls realising how close they'd gotten to him. "VLAD!" Chloe gushed, jumping into him hugging him tightly. Vlad hugged her back loosely, unsure exactly how to respond. The last time he'd talked to Chloe she'd hated the whole vampire side of him.

"I see you've met Chloe." He addressed her.

"Yeah." She beamed at him, Vlad smiled wider. The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Chloe, she had a curious smile on her face.

"Erin, this is Robin."

"Robin?" She asked with a slight smile on her face, Vlad nodded. Erin knew all about Robin and how much Vlad missed his first friend.

Immediately Robin turned on the charm at the introduction to the gorgeous creature in front of him, "I'm a good friend of Vlad's."

"Robin, Erin." He took her hand but Robin didn't notice, Erin automatically stepped closer to him. "My fiancée." Vlad didn't go further, he wasn't sure if he could completely trust this new Robin, he knew the old one but mind-wipes did strange things to people's character.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"I think it came as a shock to Chloe." Robin finally spoke as they seated themselves around the table in the training room – remarkably the only place that didn't scream 'vampire'.

The displays were all being left up until the weekend, just in case anyone had missed the Open Evening choosing to drop in during the week.

Vlad nodded, he didn't think it was just shock on Chloe's face. Erin shifted uncomfortably next to him, for some reason she just couldn't get comfortable. It may have had something to do with Robin's eyes boring into her.

Robin leaned forward, his voice dropping low, "She used to have a crush on you,"

Vlad was surprised, Chloe had been a good friend but when her attitude changed towards him he rarely thought about her. He never had a crush on her, of that he was certain. He couldn't change the part of himself that she hated. He couldn't change who he was for anyone.

Erin felt something flood their link, a regret of sorts. Not a regret of missed opportunities but a regret for leading the youngest Branagh on.

"How long have you been together?" Robin asked the pair of them casually, Vlad and Erin shared a glance trying to count backwards.

They'd been married for nearly three months, then there was their not so secret dating for just over four more months.

"Seven months."

"Ish." Erin added making Vlad laugh.

Chloe cautiously opened the door poking her head around the corner. Vlad smiled and waved her in, his arm still draped over Erin's shoulders. Chloe slowly walked across the room sitting down opposite the couple. There was something in her eyes that Erin couldn't put her finger on, almost as if she were hiding something.

Chloe spoke first after a few tense moments, "You left Stokely in a hurry after that party," He forgot he made them all believe they'd arrived for a party.

"I wouldn't say a hurry…" Vlad told them slowly, "We'd been planning to move and it just happened."

"We missed you." Chloe smiled at him, "Does your Dad still hate going out in the daylight? What was it he had? Photosensitivity?" Erin and Vlad stiffened.

"Yeah." Vlad managed to force out, "Still affects him,"

Erin chose that moment to change the subject, "Was it just a day trip or…"

"We're staying here for a week or two." Robin told them eagerly, "We're back before our exams begin." He seemed to be thankful for the short holiday.

"Why didn't you want to go to Stokely Grammar Sixth Form?" Erin asked curiously. "Liverpool's a bit far from your family." Chloe's face darkened slightly before returning to its normal colour. Erin thought she picked up an increase in heart rate but it relaxed before she could be sure.

Chloe ignored Erin's question, "I never thought your dad would want to run a school." She addressed the question at Vlad.

"Look," Vlad began but was swiftly interrupted when the Count walked into the room making a direct beeline for Erin.

"Bertrand is here to train you, apologise to him."

Vlad squinted as Erin asked, "Why?"

"He and Ingrid are drinking me dry. He needs to be occupied. Ingrid's bad enough on her own but with Bertrand all my precious vintages will be gone."

'_Garlic forbid if he has to drink soy.'_ Vlad whispered into his wife's mind causing Erin to snort and look downwards. The Count narrowed his eyes, he knew they were talking about him.

The Count leaned forward, a few inches from their faces causing them to sober up immediately. "I want the pair of them separated, *immediately*!"

"Hey." Robin smiled.

The reply was automatic, "Robin."

The Count froze realising what he'd said; he spun slowly on his heel. His eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"What's he doing here?" He moved behind the couple, his hands clamped on their shoulders. "And what does he know about us?" The Count's voice dropped low.

"Nothing." Vlad promised.

The Count leaned closer until his lips brushed Vlad's ear, "Keep it that way." He let go of the pair causing them to wobble slightly.

Chloe looked nervous around the Count, just like she always had been years ago.

Vlad continued with his suggestion that he'd been about to bring forward before the Count had interrupted them. "How about we meet up tomorrow about 5, here?"

"Why not in town?" Chloe asked, confused.

Vlad looked at her helplessly, he didn't have an answer. "The town will be busy until about 8. We can always go out afterwards."

"Sure." Robin jumped at the chance, "Sounds awesome." He nodded enthusiastically. Erin could see why Vlad liked him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin poured herself a cup of soy blood; her throat was dry and sore. She sipped at it cautiously, the orange juice from earlier had made her feel slightly nauseous. She'd never really been a fan of the stuff but it's all they had to drink.

"I want them to remember." He told her, Erin nearly dropped the goblet. She only just managed to catch it before it hit the floor.

"Is that a good idea?"

"I trust them Erin."

"You haven't known them for four years."

Vlad jumped to their defence. "They haven't changed."

Erin wasn't sure he was thinking clearly, he was putting his hopes before the facts. "And you know that from being around them for a couple of hours?"

"Erin, just because you didn't have friends…" He trailed off as her eyes showed a flash of hurt. "I didn't…" Erin slammed the goblet down on the table, a yellow dent appearing in the woodwork.

Erin didn't want to hear his apology, "You're right Vlad I didn't have friends. I wasn't allowed anyone that might miss me when I was killed by a vampire." Erin leaned over the table, she was angry and he was going to listen.

"I didn't…"

"From 8 I was packed off to slayer school, I stayed until I was 16." Her eyes burned, "You should know what its like to be the one kid who's picked on because they don't want to be what their parents want the to be. I was bottom of the class every time, I was punished for it Vlad. Punished because I couldn't be a murderer. Vampires are people I couldn't separate them like I was supposed to." Erin turned away from him, "For generations the Nobles have been slayers, in our community a poor slayer is an ignored slayer; Ryan succeeded in his 'job' so Ryan was allowed friends. I was locked away for private lessons, only when I got my badge I was allowed to make friends." She took a short break her, trying to make her voice return to normal, "I ran away and found you." Vlad stepped closer to her, "I don't know what its like to have friends, my husband was my first. A slayer with a vampire for a friend." She told him, Vlad gently took her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I wasn't supposed to have friends that weren't vampires." Vlad admitted quietly to her, "I had them anyway."

Erin calmed down slightly, "My parents went mad when I tried to make a friend. Besides no one wanted to know a disgrace like me."

"You're not telling me everything." Vlad whispered, Erin always glanced over her life before he met her. She was always reluctant to share it with him but he didn't push – yet.

"I don't know much about making friends but I know there's something wrong here." Something about them wasn't right, it probably was a result of the mind wipe but she wanted to be sure before they regretted it. "I'm not saying never give them their memories back, I'm just saying wait a while." Erin stroked his cheek, "I know you don't want to risk what happened with Jonno, but trust me Vlad. If you were certain about who they were you would have given them their memories back the second you saw them. It's been four years Vlad, wait a few days to see if they are the people you remember, please."

Erin was right. If he were confident that he still knew them they would already have their memories back by now. He needed to be cautious. Even he had changed since that time.

Vlad nodded, "Fine, we'll get to know them again before I give them their memories back."

Erin looked relieved that Vlad hadn't gone off on a tangent, "Thank you." She leaned forward and gently kissed him.

Vlad pulled back suddenly. His ears twitched as something reached his ears, "Can you hear that?"

Erin copied his actions, but her hearing kept fluctuating between loud and muffled, "Hear what?"

CREAK!

"That!" He sped out of the door but found himself in an empty corridor. He looked left and right but found nothing.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone was listening."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	7. Reflection

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 7: Reflection

Vlad felt Erin shoot up in the coffin, they hadn't bothered to close it. He followed behind her within a beat. He placed a hand on her shoulder, he could feel her shaking. Erin jumped the moment she felt it, she twisted trying to see who'd touched her.

He swiped the hair from her eyes, "You okay?" Erin nodded fiercely, she still shook violently. Vlad reached behind him and grabbed his discarded plaid shirt. He knew she wasn't cold, they couldn't feel the cold. He wrapped it around her shoulders, trying to bring her some comfort. Erin clutched at it tightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nightmare." She ground out between chattering teeth. It was more than a nightmare. Vlad brushed his hand against her cheek, she was burning up. Erin smiled slightly, an ironic smile, "Orange juice and soy blood don't go well together." As a breather food sometimes gave her nightmares, it was the same as a vampire obviously.

"We need to do something." 

"It'll go on its own Vlad." She assured him, it always did when she was a breather.

Vlad wasn't reassured, he didn't want to take the risk it wasn't something worse. "Lets just get it checked out with Renfield,"

"A bit of bat vomit…"

Vlad cut her off, "You can't get a blood allergy from soy blood." He looked her up and down; she seemed to have stopped shaking so that must have been from the nightmare.

"I'll be fine in time for school." She promised smiling awkwardly, before throwing her hand over her mouth as she fought the urge to gag.

Vlad couldn't sit and do nothing, in a flash he was fully dressed before helping her dress, picking out baggy clothes for her to wear trying to cool her down as much as possible. Tighter clothes would stop the cool air circulating around her body.

There was no way she'd be able to sit through an exam. "You're not going to school." He helped her stand, he debated speeding her out of the room but he had a feeling that would make her feel a lot worse. "We're going to see Renfield."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Renfield yawned as he examined Erin. Vlad stood nervously behind her, arms crossed. His eyes kept flicking towards the clock watching the seconds ticking by very, very slowly.

"Sorry Renfield." She apologised, she felt guilty about waking him up when it would pass on its own.

"Well?" Vlad bent down forcing Renfield to pull his head back sharply.

"I can do a test…" 

Erin immediately put a stop to that idea, "Its just the orange juice." There was no point in making a fuss over nothing.

"Mistress Erin's right, its probably the orange juice."

Vlad was sceptical, "How come I'm not ill?"

Erin grabbed his hand, "Not everyone gets food poisoning Vlad, besides you've probably got a stronger stomach from all that vampire food." There was no doubting he'd eaten things that would have probably killed a normal person.

"In a few hours she'll be fine." Renfield told her, "If she didn't drink too much of the juice."

Erin groaned slightly, her head dropping downwards. Her head suddenly bursting with pain, and unfortunately that caused another was of nausea. Renfield passed Vlad a bowl who shoved it under Erin's head. Erin heaved bringing up some of the orange juice along with the black residue soy blood left in the stomach until it fully was absorbed into their bodies.

Vlad pulled a disgusted face, but he wasn't going to leave her. "Is there anything you can give her?"

Renfield looked at the pair, Vlad gently rubbed circles on Erin's back. "It might make her worse Master Vlad." Erin vomited again.

Neither wanted to risk Erin getting any worse. "Thanks Renfield, that'll be all."

He gave them a nod before sluggishly walking out of the room.

"Go back to bed." Erin told him, lifting her head from the bowl.

Vlad lifted her chin, his eyes were determined, "I'm staying with you." Her eyes streamed with the exertion of her heaving. Erin rested her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes trying to ignore the sick feeling rolling about in her stomach.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad threw his bag on the table; it slid along it a few feet before stopping as it hit the candelabra in the centre knocking it over with a bang. Erin looked much better. "Aren't you supposed to be having a Design Technology test?"

"Cancelled." He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, "Most of the class are off with food poisoning. Something about orange juice." He gently brushed the hair from her eyes. "Most of Y13 is off as well as a few year tens and elevens. All mock tests have been cancelled for the day." Erin shuffled along on the sofa slightly so he could sit next to her. "Never seen so many people rushing out of a room to be sick before."

Erin's reply was full of sarcasm. "Just what I wanted to hear."

"Miss McCauley asked how you were. She says she hopes you feel better soon." Vlad brushed a hand across her forehead, she was a lot cooler than before. "Some of the others are worse."

"I don't see how anyone could feel worse." She muttered. Her stomach ached, her throat was raw, a foul taste was in her mouth and her head was pounding.

Vlad reached down and passed her the soy blood bottle, Erin needed to keep her strength up. She shot a dirty look at him making him smile, she slowly sipped the blood hating how taste changed when someone was ill.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad jumped as something fell against his shoulder. Looking across he half smiled, he pressed a soft kiss to the blonde hair.

Gently he shifted her until her head lay across his lap. Erin shifted slightly causing him to freeze, he was afraid he'd woken her. After a few more moments she settled back down.

"ERIN!" Vlad winced at the sharp yell.

"Shhh!" Vlad violently whispered to Wolfie, pointing frantically at Erin. Wolfie noticed and exaggerated his tiptoeing across the room, pulling a face at every squeak that the floor made.

Wolfie shoved something into his face, "I made this for Erin." Vlad looked at the card, it wasn't folded neatly but he could tell a lot of work had gone into it. On the front (he assumed) was a picture of Erin and Wolfie playing with a ball and another figure. It wasn't Vlad it was smaller than Wolfie. On the inside Wolfie had scrawled a get well soon message to Erin, he hadn't spelled her name right but it was a nice thought.

Vlad held the paper closer to Wolfie, "Who's this?"

"My sister." He spoke with a tone that told Vlad that he should know what he was talking about.

Vlad let out a laugh, "Ingrid's much taller than that Wolfie." He didn't think Ingrid would take to being that small.

Wolfie crossed his arms, "No my other sister." Vlad grew confused, Magda wasn't pregnant and Wolfie was the only child of Patrick.

He hoped Wolfie hadn't created an imaginary friend, it would be hell if the Count ever found out. Scratch that, *when* the Count found out. "You haven't got another sister Wolfie."

"Not yet!" He protested. "When you and Erin buy your baby from the shop I will then." Vlad knew he was that naive when he was Wolfie's age.

Vlad was desperate to know, "Who told you where a baby comes from?" Who on earth had told Wolfie babies were bought from a shop?

"Ingrid." Vlad nearly sniggered the only thing that stopped him was biting down hard on his lip, only Ingrid could word it that way. She really did care about not telling Wolfie anything he was too young for.

Vlad finally understood where Wolfie was coming from, "We're not having a baby anytime soon." Vlad explained calmly, "Besides she won't be your sister, she'll be your niece."

Wolfie remained quiet for a few minutes, leaving Vlad to continue reading his book. Eventually he looked up at Vlad. He now lay across the floor, his head propped up on his hands, "How do I get a sister then?"

Renfield chose that moment to enter the room, Vlad silently gave a large thank you to whoever was listening and had saved him from answering Wolfie's question. "Master Vlad, your guests have arrived."

"Thanks Renfield." Renfield stepped closer checking on his 'patient'. She looked much more healthier than when he'd left her an hour ago. Erin moved her head slightly, subconsciously trying to find a more comfortable position.

Chloe and Robin gingerly stepped into the room, taking care to commit the room to memory. Chloe jumped at the sight of the skull on the cabinet. Vlad had taken care to move the thrones to make them look like they were dining table seats, placing them at either end of the table. Nothing about the room screamed vampire.

Chloe was the first to notice Erin's head on his lap. "Is Erin alright?" She saw the paler look on the older woman's face.

"Yeah," He smiled, "You didn't have the orange juice last night?" Both Branaghs shook their heads and Vlad nodded thankfully. Both immediately worked out it hadn't agreed with her at all.

Robin and Chloe sat down on the old green sofa opposite them. "She'll be fine by tomorrow." He told them, "Most of our year's out with it." He stroked her hair, combing his fingers through it removing any knots. Robin and Chloe watched him strangely, they'd never seen him so affectionate with someone else, or at least that's what their false memories told them.

"We can go mate, if you want us to." Robin offered,

Chloe decided to back up her brother, "Erin probably needs her rest."

Erin wouldn't want them to leave just because she was unwell, "Its fine, really." A thought occurred to him, he gave them a slight shrug. "I'll just sort some things out for her and then we can go downstairs, let her get some rest."

Chloe was the one who answered, "If you're sure…" Vlad carefully lifted Erin's head so he could sidle out from underneath her. He nearly trod on Wolfie forgetting he was there, Wolfie passed him a cushion that he could place under Erin's head. It helped with the feeling of nausea if the head was elevated.

'_Ingrid!'_ Vlad telepathically yelled, he didn't want to leave Erin on her own with Robin and Chloe. If she woke she'd panic and he didn't really want a power display in front of Robin. Besides, there was a chance that Wolfie might leave the room if he grew bored.

Ingrid strolled into the room, glancing at Erin. Erin seemed more content than she had hours before.

"Hey Ingrid." Robin grinned, his eyes taking on a loving look. He still had a little crush on her.

Ingrid let out a moan, she'd been hoping it was all a nightmare. "I thought dad was joking when he said you were back." She still had nightmares about accidentally kissing him instead of Will, she should have brought Bertrand with her.

"I've got to get her some more…medicine." He told her, "There's some in our room,"

"So you want me to baby-sit her for a few minutes." She scrutinised her brother, she knew Erin needed to keep her strength up and blood would do that, there were some unlabelled bottles in their room. "Fine." He grinned before nodding and darting out of the room. Before he could get far, Ingrid grabbed her brother's ear, he winced at the pain as she brought him close, "You'd better hurry back, Vlad."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

If Chloe hadn't decided to follow him he could have zipped there and back in the blink of an eye, but considering he didn't want her fainting on him he didn't bother. He'd been fully prepared to speed off when the door opened and she stepped into the corridor.

"I'm seeing if you need any help." He gave a reluctant nod, he couldn't refuse her without making it look suspicious.

He hurried down the twisting corridors forcing Chloe to practically sprint to keep up with him.

Chloe followed him into the coffin room. "Vlad, I think you should really get a doctor to check Erin over." She advised, she was still the kind person she was always thinking of others.

"Everyone who drank the juice has had it." He told her over his shoulder, "She's a lot better than she was this morning." Vlad didn't feel entirely comfortable with Chloe following him into his and Erin's room, when he was 13 it was different, now he had to consider Erin's privacy as well.

Vlad grabbed the bottle of soy blood, double-checking there were no hidden markings to say what the bottle contained. Once he was satisfied he turned back around.

He watched as Chloe stared over his shoulder, still standing in the doorway so the door blocked her view of the coffin.

Vlad didn't understand what she found so fascinating at first, and then he noticed the plain paper on the floor. Bending down to pick it up he realised it must have fallen off the mirror. They really needed to find something stronger to attach it with.

The only reason they had a mirror in their room was because they'd never gotten around to removing it.

Then everything clicked into place. He knew what Chloe had been staring at.

His missing reflection.

He felt angry and offended; she shouldn't be able to look at him and then his non-existent reflection without the mind-wipe taking effect. She knew everything. He realised then she hadn't answered Erin's question about attending Stokely Grammar Sixth Form, she'd glanced over it. He began to think the coincidence of them walking into the school they stayed wasn't all that much of an accident.

"You remember!" He hissed fangs dropping on instinct. Chloe didn't jump, which was odd considering she'd never seen him with his fangs.

The question was:

Why was she really here?

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	8. Intent

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry I had a senior moment (which is worrying for my age) I spent 30 minutes panicking thinking I lost chapter 10 when I haven't written it yet. It was chapter 9 I was after._

Chapter 8: Intent

Vlad roughly grabbed Chloe's arm, lifting her up slightly forcing her onto her tiptoes. His eyes never left hers, she seemed nervous at his sudden change in character. Vlad didn't let his fangs retract once – he didn't like being deceived.

Chloe swayed on her feet as she materialised in the throne room. Typically Robin was facing the other way so Vlad couldn't really check his reaction. Ingrid was the first to notice Vlad's fangs and the way Chloe didn't see phased by them, her reaction was instant, immediately she sped until she stood protectively in front of Erin and Wolfie.

Ingrid was the one who yelled at the top of her voice, "DAD! BERTRAND!"

Vlad let go of Chloe, forcing her to stumble backwards slightly. He knelt down in front of Erin, grasping her shoulder gently her shook her awake. Erin's eyes opened immediately, she fixed her gaze on his face and smiled at him. Vlad didn't return her smile.

Erin pushed herself up, her arms braced on the sofa, until she was sitting upright. "What's wrong?"

His controlled his voice, keeping it level, "Chloe remembers." Erin's gaze flew to the younger woman, "Wolfie sit next to Erin." He ordered his brother, Wolfie climbed onto the sofa linking his arm through Erin's.

"What's going on Vlad?" Robin finally asked, curious at his friend's sudden hostility towards Chloe.

A blur whizzed into the room, stopping in front of Vlad. Immediately Robin's eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped down in his seat.

"The mind wipe works on Robin." Ingrid commented bluntly with a smirk. She moved across preparing to wake him up. Knowing Ingrid it would probably be a slap.

Vlad shifted his eyes to look at his sister. "Leave him for now." Vlad told her, he didn't want Robin constantly fainting during the conversation. There was no telling how much damage could be caused to Robin's brain with the constant wipes and rebooting.

Ingrid nodded, moving away from him.

"He doesn't remember Vlad," Chloe spoke from behind him. "None of the family does."

Ingrid was suspicious, "But you do?"

Chloe offered them a small smile, "I never forgot."

"What are you doing here then?" Vlad snapped, he didn't want this. He didn't want to know he'd been torturing himself over losing his friends to find out at least one of them remembers.

Erin gave him a mental nudge before his temper went to far. Hers was all over the place but she chalked it up to his emotions not being under control.

Chloe looked up at him, she didn't understand why he was acting this way. "I wanted to see you again Vlad. We all missed you."

"I left for a reason, and you know why."

"I'm sorry Vlad…"

Vlad didn't want to hear it, he didn't like surprises. "For what? Hating a side of me I couldn't change, that last year you didn't even want to know me. I want to know why you decided to show up after four years?"

"Vlad you used to trust me, you haven't changed…" It didn't escape their notice that Chloe dodged the question.

"I'm a full vampire now Chloe, I'm the Chosen One, I'm married. I've changed." Chloe glanced at Erin, for the first time noticing the glimmer of silver next to her crest. A wedding ring.

Vlad expected a slight shudder at the word vampire but none came.

Chloe shook her head slightly, "Shouldn't you be asking me how I remember?"

Vlad half wanted to know, the other he wanted to kick her out and never see her again. He didn't want to get burned by her again.

"You never hypnotised me." Chloe told him with a shy smile, "I was the only one that was never affected. We both know why." Chloe gently took his hand, but Vlad stepped back. "Vampires can't hypnotise those they love." He shook his head, he never loved anyone before Erin of that he was sure. He knew what love felt like, and it definitely had never been love he felt for her.

Vlad played ignorant to her reason, "I can hypnotise Dad and Ingrid."

"Vlad, you know what I mean."

Erin looked at Vlad and Chloe, she really wasn't sure what to think. She could feel the confusion from Vlad. She reached out with her mind to comfort him.

"Chloe I loved you as a friend. I was 14 then," He spoke softly, "If you weren't hypnotised then I'm sorry you've had to keep this as a secret but…I honestly never loved you that way." He wasn't defending himself to Erin, he was defending his 14 year old self.

"Back then…"

Vlad had enough he clicked his fingers and she froze, awaiting his hypnotic suggestion.

It was as if he'd proved a point. His eyes flickered slightly, trying to decide what he wanted to say. He looked at Erin expecting to see hurt on her face but only found gentle understanding.

He instead decided to walk out of the room. Clicking his fingers behind him. Immediately Chloe burst into life.

Erin went to chase after him but Ingrid placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her on the sofa.

"I'll sort it, we might need his powers." She hissed at Chloe. Erin nodded, leaning back. She needed to focus her energy, if she needed to tap into his powers she had to relax.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad leaned against the brick archway columns. He missed the feeling of the sun on his skin; he missed the days when he used to be able to walk outside in the daylight. Somehow seeing the courtyard in the day seemed to calm him.

"Personally I don't think you loved her." Ingrid's voiced wafted towards him, a second before she appeared. Vlad's head dropped down in defeat.

He knew Ingrid wouldn't leave him willingly. "Leave me alone."

"I know what its like to love a breather, and you do too. If anything it was just a crush." It was unusual for Ingrid to actually be supportive. Ingrid was usually the observant one; if she hadn't noticed anything then she was probably right.

Vlad leaned his head back against the cool brickwork, "I want to know why she's here."

"You didn't buy that touching speech then?" She pouted slightly, tipping her head, "You're learning." Ingrid folded her arms across her chest.

Vlad knew he would have to discuss this with Ingrid, he couldn't discuss this with Erin, she didn't know the Branaghs – they did.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin looked at Chloe giving her a smile, trying to look polite. Erin shifted slightly forgetting Wolfie was curled into her, Wolfie let out a whine in an apology she gently stroked his hair.

Chloe stared at her; "You're a vampire too then?" Erin didn't have the typical black hair of vampires.

"Yeah, a half fang." That explained the blonde hair. "What do you remember about Vlad back then?" She asked curiously. It would be nice to find out how her husband used to be.

Chloe smiled, "He was different, not so bitter." Erin knew Vlad was bitter, but over the last few months he'd grown less and less angry and more accepting of his life.

Erin knew she needed to defend Vlad's actions before Chloe called them into question, "Vlad hated mind wiping you all. It's hurt him mentally and physically." Chloe looked at her with interest but she wasn't going to give her any extra information until she was sure she could trust her.

Erin leaned forward slightly, in her seat.

When she spoke there was an air of superiority in her voice, as if she was proud of knowing something Erin didn't. "Vlad always knew his destiny back then," Chloe told her, "He knew he was the Chosen One." Erin grew confused, "He accepted being a vampire." Something really wasn't right. The Count's head snapped up, Bertrand tipped his head.

"He never tried to get out of it?"

Chloe shook her head, "Never."

Erin knew that was a lie, there had been the Hallowe'en Curse, the attempted smashing of the Blood Mirror, the Staff of Carpathia…to name a few.

"What about the Staff of Carpathia?"

Chloe furrowed her brow. "What Staff?" Erin gently reached out with her mind, Chloe wouldn't know anyway and brushed her mind against hers. Chloe was really confused at her question.

"Sorry I must be thinking of something else."

A silence covered the room, Erin looked at Bertrand and the Count. The Count was just as confused, the breather should have known about these things. He gave a nod towards Erin, she stood slowly ignoring the way of nausea at her stomach moving slightly.

"I'll go and see where he is." Chloe nodded, not noticing Bertrand moving closer to her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTITL

Vlad and Ingrid were deep in conversation when Erin found them. It had taken a few attempts as her speed seemed to be acting up, four times she'd ended up in the wrong place. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder making him jump. Vlad turned rapidly smiling as he saw her.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Chloe?" Ingrid asked, a slight snap in her voice. Ingrid hated being caught off guard.

Erin ignored her focusing on Vlad. "There's something wrong with Chloe." He shook his head, confused. She took it as a sign to continue. "She's convinced you always wanted to be a vampire."

Ingrid snorted, drawing an unamused look from Vlad, "He never missed a chance to get out of becoming one."

"Thanks for reminding me Ingrid."

"She doesn't even remember that Hallowe'en." Vlad frantically shook his head, trying to get Erin to stop talking. Ingrid noticed his actions. Her eyes narrowing.

"Why would a breather forget Hallowe'en?" She grabbed Vlad's collar bringing him closer, it was just like being 14 again. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." He told her unconvincingly,

"If I find out you did anything to stop me becoming a vampire goddess I swear I'll…do something." She gave up when she realised he'd be able to stop her in a heartbeat.

Vlad was the first one to speak after a few moments, "We can't hide out here all day, she's going to notice at some point." He held out his hand for Erin to take, Erin took it gladly. He pressed his forehead against hers. "I promise I don't love her." He felt guilty about her hearing Chloe's suggestion for why she could remember.

Erin pressed a lingering kiss to his lips, "Vlad you just hypnotised her, I think I worked it out." She laughed.

He smiled widely as she pulled back from him, she tipped her head before pulling him back to the throne room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTITL

"Why can't you trust me?" Chloe asked tears in her eyes, but Vlad wasn't going to buy it. Trust was earned; Chloe had lost his when she revealed his nature to her family the day he left Stokely.

Erin was the one who answered; she could feel the hurt Chloe was causing Vlad. "Because anyone who comes here tries to slay him!" Vlad kept his back turned, his eyes closed as he tried to focus. He knew Erin would cover for him. He went through her memories of four years ago, Erin was right.

"You passed his test!"

Ingrid was the one who answered with a smile, "Actually she came to slay me." Chloe did a double take, Erin tipped her head giving Ingrid and irritated glance. The truth was Ingrid was flattered, it showed someone did care enough to try and slay her.

Vlad gave off a sigh, "Lets start over." He turned towards Robin and clicked his fingers. Immediately the teenager woke up, he jumped up on his feet. Robin seemed embarrassed he'd 'fallen asleep'.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Vlad told him, doing his best to plaster on a warm smile. He wasn't prepared to have both Branaghs remember just yet. He still didn't know anything about her intentions.

"So are you coming into town?" Robin looked outside the window at the dusk. He gave Erin a concerned look, he really wanted to get to know his friends 'fiancée'. "Fresh air might help."

Vlad gave Erin a nervous look, he didn't want to risk her taking a turn while they were out, "I'm feeling much better Vlad," She nodded with a tilt of her head, trying to convince him. He wasn't happy but he'd feel better knowing she was with him.

"Yeah, let us get changed and we'll meet you outside in ten."

Robin bounced slightly with excitement, "Great."

Vlad pulled Erin from the room; once they were far enough down the corridor he stopped and turned to face her. His head jerked in the direction of the room.

"You're right." He told her, Erin let out a groan she'd been hoping she was mistaken, "She remembers vampires but she doesn't remember anything about me."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	9. Act in Anger

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 9: Act In Anger

The week had gone by slowly, so far. Vlad was sure he'd scream if he heard the word 'election' once more.

Every vampire (including the women) were sending in his or her voting slips by post. Then he had the job of going through them.

The entire Council were helping sort out the forms, never in vampire history had an election been so well received by almost every vampire. All were seated around the table, trying to sort with piles of voting slips into piles according to candidate. He'd already had to destroy 64 fake forms; he hadn't told anyone that he'd put a lemon juice spot in the corner, all he had to do was warm the slips slightly for the spot to appear. Any that didn't have the mark were fakes.

Erin was making the list of those clans who'd sent in the fakes, this would give Vlad a good idea of which clans were honest. Erin had been in charge of destroying the fake forms but had problems trying to actually get her powers to work.

It had taken most of the night to sort out the forms. The original idea was to show votes by the number of fireballs contained in a jar then measure how full the jar was – it had been done that way for centuries. He didn't trust the clans to use their powers to send the message as there was no way to make sure their powers had only been used once.

Finally Vlad looked at the totalled sheet, there was a winner but by only two votes.

"Who is it?"

"Ava Jaynara." Erin held back a gasp at the name, Vlad knew who it was. The vampire who given Erin the magazine.

Out of the four final candidates: Ingrid Dracula, Ava Jaynara, Mikhail Gigior and Janus Koyla. The three other candidates were much more suited to the role.

It was going to be interesting with her on the Council.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ava looked around the room, a frown on her face. She'd expected something fancy to be laid on for her but she knew that the Council were holding a feast in honour of the new member of the Council. This part was private however; her vows would be made in front of the Council.

"Where's the Queen?" Ava asked, disgusted that the Queen seemed to be missing her induction.

Erin rushed into the room, fastening her cape around her neck, the chain was reluctant to hold in pace. Vlad shot her a quick look. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." She brushed it off, with an unconvincing smile "Just had trouble getting away from Miss McCauley." He wrapped an arm around her waist.

There wasn't really a formal ceremony for a new member of the Council just a pledge that the vampire in question had to make.

Vlad led Erin to her throne sitting her down and making sure she was settled before turning to face Ava. He didn't miss the unguarded look of distain on her face at Vlad's affection for Erin.

He stood before Ava, the Council members forming a circle behind her. He placed the crown he hated on his head, suppressing a shudder at what exactly it was made of.

"Ava Jaynara, you wish to become a member of this Council?" He asked formally, as had been the process for thousands of years.

"I do." Her voice was firm as she spoke.

Vlad nodded. "Say your vow."

"I vow to be honest to the Council. An active member, free from corruption or bribery. I will serve our kind and make myself open to their suggestions and criticism. I promise to be loyal to the Grand High Vampire, Chosen One and his family."

Erin lifted up the long, thick scroll that had been resting on the table, with a sigh she noticed that Vlad had remembered to sign the document. The scroll dictated the Code of Conduct for members of the Vampire High Council. She passed it to Vlad who took it from her with a mouthed 'thanks'.

"Ava Jaynara, you are now a member of the Vampire High Council. Congratulations." Ava stood and expected him to embrace her but he stood still, looking down at her regally. She bowed to him and Erin before turning to the other members of the Council.

The Draculas had a feeling they'd regret Ava ever being on the Council. Unfortunately it would be a lot sooner than they'd hoped.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin passed Erin the red banner, as she gestured to it on the table.

"You're having a party?" Robin asked as Erin climbed the ladder, slowing down with each step. Erin looked down at the floor with a gulp, she was only four foot from the ground.

'_You're afraid of heights?'_ She heard, there was a barely concealed chuckle in his words. Searching the room she saw him helping Bertrand move the tables around the room.

Her reply didn't hide her reputation. _'When I'm on a rickety ladder, yeah I am.'_ She shot Vlad a dirty look, causing him to gulp.

Erin realised then that Robin had asked a question, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said you're having a party?"

Erin hooked the end of the banner over an existing nail hole. "Yeah, school disco." She lied. "We offered to help set up for tonight." She smoothed down the creases in the banner, this one had their crest on it as it was their home the feast was being held in. Besides it was a symbol that represented Vlad's leadership. The silver on the black stood out unusually with the electric lights but Erin was sure the candle light would make it disappear completely.

"A bit dark isn't it?" Erin's breath caught, "Colours I mean?"

The room was decorated with dark banners and the tabled had black table clothes all over them. Many tall candle stands decorated the corners of the room, their placement to give off as much as possible. Bertrand was setting up the thrones and the orchestra on the stage.

"Yeah, the year eights wanted a spooky theme. The Hallowe'en one was cancelled." She was getting good at lying to Robin, she hated that thought.

Erin closed her eyes as she began to step down from the ladder, in fear and offering a prayer to whoever might be listening that it wouldn't collapse and make her break her neck. She really hated this thing.

She gave a relieved sigh as her foot connected with the solid wood of the floor. She turned to face Robin surveying the room.

"I guess neither of you are coming into town tonight." He gave her a small smile, he liked Erin. Erin seemed to be more open than other girls he'd met, and she wasn't afraid to stand her ground against anyone.

She gave him an apologetic smile, he had no idea how much she wished it wasn't the case. "Sorry," Erin could see why Vlad had trusted him, Robin didn't seem to hide anything. She had decided that if Vlad wanted to give Robin his memory back she'd support him in that decision. Erin knew that Robin could be trusted but she didn't have as certain a feeling with Chloe.

Robin began to spin and walk towards the small stage in the hall. Erin grabbed him and pulled him back. Casting an annoyed look towards Vlad who was using telekinesis to move some of the furniture into place.

"Can you carry the ladder for me?" She asked with a smile.

Robin was happy to help, "Sure."

By the time he'd picked up the ladders, moving his hands until they held it comfortably, Vlad had finished moving the furniture.

"I wish I could come." He grinned at her. "It looks awesome." His childish joy was infectious causing her to smile widely.

Vlad chose that moment to appear by their side, "Sorry Robin, its school only." Vlad looked down at his watch. "We'd better start getting ready." Erin really wanted to put it off as long as possible. "Sorry Robin." Robin hadn't been there long, and already they were kicking him out.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow." He passed Vlad the ladder before walking out of the room. Vlad and Erin watched him re-enter after finding he'd walked into the chair cupboard. "Just seeing what was in there." He covered with a blush before walking out the correct door with dignity. Vlad and Erin started to chuckle.

Erin wiped tears from her eyes. "I can see why you like him."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin had chosen to wear a long, black, strapless dress, not leather. She felt hot enough in leather, the cool air would help keep her temperature more normal. She shifted the bodice of the dress slightly until it was seated correctly, the stiff zip had caused the material to shift slightly. Reaching down she smoothed the satin, all creases vanished.

Vlad crept behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her neck. Erin jumped spinning in his arms. Before she could protest he pressed his lips to hers. Erin sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him deepen the kiss. Their tongues battled before Erin remembered they had somewhere to be. She pulled back but not before he'd pressed another kiss to her lips.

"You really don't want to go."

Vlad moaned, "Its torture."

"We'll leave early then." She suggested.

Vlad raised an eyebrow at her, "You really think that'll work?"

Erin copied his expression. "Its worth a try." He stepped away from her bending down to pick up her cape, he gently draped it around her shoulders fastening it securely. He held out his arm for her ready to lead her out.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad nodded to Renfield, he could announce their presence. Renfield tapped the lead violinists brass music stand, the vampires hissed making Renfield jump back but they stopped playing. Renfield turned to the crowd, his voice carrying over the noise. "Vladimir and Erin Dracula!"

Everyone paused and to look at them before clapping at their entrance. Vlad nodded, acknowledging them.

"Thank you for coming to celebrate a new member joining the Council, I hope you enjoy yourselves." He nodded towards the violinists and immediately they began to play once more.

Vlad carefully led Erin off the stage, wary of her long dress and the steps. She looked beautiful, he noted once again. "If I have to dance I'm staking you." Erin threatened softly, Vlad laughed.

Vlad pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Food always comes first." He rested his forehead against hers, "I can tell you're hungry from here." He pulled back, "Time to greet some vampires."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin had struggled with the feast, all her tastes were strange. Then again she really didn't enjoy vampire food, looking across at Vlad she knew he felt the same. For once they'd broken the tradition of feasts, instead of sitting at the opposite end of the table she sat at a right angle to him.

Ava stood, clinking her goblet. A smile covering her face, it widened as she looked towards Erin. Erin clutched at Vlad's hand tighter, she didn't want this. Ava was going to try to humiliate her she could see it coming.

"I'm sure you've heard the Queen was unwell recently." Vlad rolled his eyes, it was food poisoning not something life threatening. "So I hope she is feeling much better now." 

Erin smiled, tight-lipped, "Yes thank you."

"I would like to put a stop to the rumours that it was due to pregnancy." There was a rush of muttering and murmurs.

Vlad stiffened in his seat, the way she was playing the crowd angered him. She was making a formal announcement about something that should never have even been brought up. She was pretending to place peacemaker between the crowd and the Draculas.

He cast a glance at Erin who seemed to be trying to keep a calm outlook on the events although he could feel her panic.

Ava continued, a clear false tone of sympathy in her voice, "Of course I know some of you have been demanding that our leader remarry but we must give her a chance." Members of the crowd shook their heads, Ava was deliberately winding them up. "I say we give her a year to produce an heir, after that if you wish to see him remarry I will not stand in your way."

'_I need to speak to you.'_ She told Vlad through their link. Vlad nodded standing, he held out his hand to Erin who took it.

Ava noticed them preparing to leave and spoke before Vlad could put a stop to her 'supportive' speech, "I'm sure the Queen will want to reassure you all." Ava smirked and Erin wanted to wipe it off her face.

Everyone turned to Erin, expecting her to answer. Vlad could tell Erin was close to tears from the way Ava had humiliated her. Ava was pressuring them, she was desperate to take Erin's place of that he knew.

This had gone far enough, "The Queen has a right to her privacy." Atilla snapped defending her granddaughter-in-law. Atilla stood and made her way towards Erin and Vlad.

"Not when it affects our kind! Her duty…"

Erin couldn't take anymore of this arguing and fighting. With a flick of her wrist she silenced Ava, her mouth sealing shut. The vampire tried to move her lips but couldn't. Vlad was surprised at Erin's temper.

She pulled her hand from Vlad's marching around the table towards Ava. Ava cowered under Erin's fierce glare, shrinking back down into her seat. She would be lucky if Erin didn't slay her there and then.

Vlad followed her closely, fully prepared to step in to stop his wife committing vampicide. Even though he knew it was deserved.

"You will meet 'my duty' in seven and a half months!" Erin snapped angrily, the flames of the candles in the room shooting higher with each word.

Everyone in the room froze. Her words slowly sinking in. Erin would have flushed if she could; it wasn't supposed to come out like that – not in public anyway.

Vlad couldn't help himself, "WHAT?" He knew he'd scared her, he hadn't meant to. She slowly turned towards him, his eyes shot to her stomach. Trying to see through her dress and the skin to what was protected inside her body. His next words were quiet as he stepped closer to her; he cupped her neck pressing a kiss to her lips. "You're six weeks?"

The floor seemed very interesting to her, she couldn't look him in the eye. A few tears leaked out the corner of Erin's eyes, "Yeah."

TBC

_A.N: What do you think?_

_This is the start of a storyline a lot of people requested; I hope I do it justice._

_Thanks for reading._


	10. Like Mother

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

I'm sorry that some people didn't get to read the last two chapters until after midnight last night. I posted at 9:30pm last night; it seemed to take a long time to register. I'm sorry it was so late.

I promise I won't post after 9:30pm; the reason I post at that time is because I get in at 6pm from work (I use the bus) and that's when I begin typing. I'm a very quick typer, I blame having to write assignments.

Thank you to all the lovely reviews I've received so far, they've really inspired me on.

Chapter 10: Like Mother

Yao was the first one to applaud Erin's 'announcement'. Atilla followed then slowly everyone else began to clap and cheer.

Erin still looked away, her tears falling slowly down her cheeks. Vlad pulled her close holding her to him, something was wrong he could tell that. Erin was terrified. Erin clutched at his cape forcing the chain clasp to pull back against his throat. He was glad he didn't need to breathe because the chain would be cutting off his air supply.

"You all right?" He asked, quietly so no one else could hear but loud enough over the commotion in the room. Erin nodded into his neck. He didn't believe her for a minute.

Vlad pulled himself back and away from her, he took her hand. "Come on." He slowly walked across the floor sending Ava a fierce look that spoke of awaiting revenge. The new council member shrank back, she clearly didn't think Vlad would react in such a way, she also didn't think he would see through her to her real intentions when she spoke.

Lucius stood up noticing Vlad and Erin leaving the room, he knew Erin would need some time to compose her self after the stunt Ava had just pulled. At least Erin had put rest to the rumours circulating about her. He would cover for them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad stood awkwardly opposite her; he crossed his arms over his chest before realising that he might look aggressive. He dropped them to his sides and clutched at the sides of his cape instead. "How long have you known?"

"Since yesterday." She hadn't been to see Miss McCauley – like she'd told him – she went to see Renfield. Renfield had confirmed her suspicions. "Is it okay?" 'It' being her condition.

Vlad was floored with her question, "I should be asking you that." He stepped forward, placing his hands on her arms, rubbing up and down slowly. They'd pressured her, Ava had just tried to humiliate her in front of some of the most influential vampires of their kind and they'd gossiped about her. "Erin this isn't because its what they," He gestured to the still crowded hall, dread on his face, "want is it?" She shook her head; Vlad breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't know how it happened," He tilted his head a strange look on his face, and Erin rephrased the question, "I know *how*, I mean I never meant for it to happen so soon. Your mum was 230 when you were born." Her gaze dropped the bottom of the brick wall, away from him completely, "I'm sorry Vlad…" Erin tried to apologise, she felt it was her fault when they'd both agreed to wait to have children.

Vlad gently lifted her chin; he knew she was blaming herself. Erin was always terrified of failing him or his family. They'd never made a contract that was set in stone, it was just a thought for the future, a loose agreement.

"Erin, do you remember what I said? I said if it happened we'd deal with it when it happened – together." Erin nodded, she remembered that. "I said the thing that mattered most to me was if you were okay with it." Erin looked into his eyes, seeing his concern for her. "Are you okay with it?"

Erin slid down the wall slowly, "I'm scared Vlad." She whispered hugging her knees. Her dress creasing around her knees under the forced pressure of her arms. "I don't know anything about being a mum. I'm scared I'll do it all wrong."

Vlad knelt down opposite her, not touching her just yet. His cape flared out behind him. "You'll be a great mum," He assured her – he knew that for certain. The only problem was Erin didn't seem to believe it.

"I don't want to become my mum." Erin told him, the phrase 'like mother, like daughter' spinning around in her head. "And I really don't want to turn into yours." Vlad winced at the memory of the mother who constantly abandoned her children.

Vlad took her hand, kissing her knuckles. "You won't."

"How do you know?" She told him, Vlad couldn't know for certain.

Vlad reached forward, smoothing down a piece of hair that had become ruffled. "Because I've seen you with Wolfie."

"Wolfie's six Vlad, its not like he is a baby." Erin shook her head as she spoke, she really didn't know where to start. "I never really had a mother figure." 

"Slayer school was a boarding school wasn't it?" Erin nodded, that explained a lot. Especially why she was so distant from her parents, she didn't know them from rarely being around them. For 28 weeks of the year, he assumed they had the same terms, she was locked into the school.

"My mom only cared about bringing another slayer into the world. Then my future was all mapped out, go to school, then slayer school, graduate, find a husband, have kids, send them to slayer school, get killed by a vampire." That summed up her life that had been drummed into her from the moment she could understand her parents.

Vlad tilted his head, trying to decide whether he should voice his next comment, "Neither of us have had good role models but…" He trailed off and Erin stared at him, "Gran might be able to help." There was one person who might be able to offer some helpful advice, especially if there were any differences between a breather and a vampire pregnancy.

"You always said she was strict, and she raised your mum." Vlad winced at the thought of how his mother had turned out they didn't want their child to be the same way.

"I promise we'll figure it out as we go along…together." He promised, he shuffled until he sat next to her, his back against the cool wall, it as rough against his cape. "It might be before we planned but all I love you both already." He knew it sounded soppy, but it was true.

"We love you too." She grinned before leaning forward and kissing him softly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and began to carefully wipe away the mascara that had run down her cheeks.

"How am I going to explain this to Wolfie?" Vlad muttered under his breath.

Erin didn't hear him fully, "What?"

He brushed a kiss to her forehead, "Doesn't matter."

A thought occurred to Erin, "Vlad are you angry I didn't tell you before? I swear I was going to tell you tonight. I didn't mean for it to come out like that in front of everyone."

"Erin," He began seriously, trying his hardest to maintain a straight face. "You humiliated the Council, Ava, Fang Magazine and put a stop to all the gossip about you because you lost your temper." She smiled softly in embarrassment. "It was worth it." He grinned. "You didn't know what she was going to do, no one did." He believed she was going to tell him, Erin was good at keeping secrets but since their link the longer she kept one the more uncomfortable she felt. He hadn't sensed it yet so he knew she was telling the truth.

Erin leaned forward so their foreheads rested together, "Just wish I could have told you first."

"You told us at the same time so no one was really before me. How did you get Renfield to keep it quiet?"

Erin gave a small shrug, "I threatened him." That had never worked before on Renfield, all the threats in the world couldn't stop Renfield from spilling the beans. "I threatened to burn his dresses unless he kept it quiet for 24 hours, and if he did I'd buy him some nail varnish. He couldn't refuse." Her head tipped as she smiled widely at him.

"I'll have to remember that."

Erin teased him, "I think it only works for me."

"What colour?"

"Shocking pink." Erin gave him an odd look before the two collapsed into fits of laugher, her head falling onto Vlad's shoulder.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTL

The door opened and Bertrand stepped out, Vlad and Erin pulled apart quickly. He looked down at the couple on the floor, slight confusion as to why they'd only gone outside the door to talk and not somewhere more private.

"They're all asking after you, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing." They both answered at the same time. A slight smile on their faces.

Erin looked up at Bertrand and gave him a warm smile. Vlad stood; wrapping his hands around her forearms he pulled her up with him. Erin laughed as he misjudged his strength and she stumbled into him.

Bertrand shook his head at their antics, before standing aside to let them re-enter the hall.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The moment they slipped through the door they were immediately bombarded by congratulations. The only thing that seemed to annoy Vlad was the hope they held for it to be a boy. As far as he was concerned as long as the baby was healthy he didn't care if it was a boy or a girl.

Ava stiffly walked towards them, her smile more of a grimace as she addressed them, "Congratulations, your Grandness, your Highness." Erin looked down on her slightly, Vlad grabbed her hand reminding her he'd deal with Ava when the time was right.

"Thank you Ava," Erin couldn't help adding another remark, "And thank you for making my announcement easier." Ava bristled visibly as Erin's comment struck a nerve. "It was reassuring to see you had so much support for me when you didn't know of my condition." She knew how to respond to make herself look strong and how to play Ava at her own game now she knew the type of vampire the girl was.

Ava bowed, "Always your majesty." With that said she flew upwards and away, trying to escape the embarrassment and humiliation.

Vlad leaned into her ear, "You enjoyed that didn't you."

"Of course not." She answered, a smile on her face that Vlad mirrored.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	11. Mirror

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 11: Mirror

He definitely wasn't confident.

There was no way he could be with a question like this. Looking up at the clock he couldn't stop his mind wandering. Five more minutes left. That little box containing the number of marks the paper had received was painful enough but this question was just not fair.

_What was the significance of the Battle of Trafalgar for Britain?_

The temptation to write 'Britain won' had circled in his head for the first half an hour. This wasn't exactly the question he'd been hoping for. He'd spent the last few days memorising dates and timelines with Bertrand who had added his own interpretation of events more than once. Something that really hadn't helped him at all only confused him more.

Erin had been taking mixtures Renfield had created for her to help with the all times of day sickness that was driving her insane. Unfortunately it had taken a few days for her body to become accustomed to it as a large side effect was tiredness so she'd been sleeping and studying for her own exams over the last week at odd times meaning she couldn't help him with his studies.

He looked at the nearly two pages worth of writing on the paper in front of him. He just hoped it was enough and it was right. He knew not to waffle but also not to be too blunt he had to find that mix inbetween.

The clock said two minutes to go – just enough time to check it through (again). Vlad only corrected spelling mistakes this time, he was convinced if he tweaked it anymore he'd drive himself insane.

"Close your papers," All of the class did as instructed, Vlad threw a look across the room to Erin, the alphabetical seating had placed her two columns across from him. "Everyone remains silent until the last paper is collected in."

He'd tried his best that was the main thing.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Tess waited with Erin for Vlad to emerge from the classroom. They were lucky being seated in the same column as they were dismissed together.

Erin opened her mouth to ask Vlad what he thought of the exam but he tipped his head raising his eyebrows in a 'how do you think?' manner.

"What did you think?" Tess asked instead. She felt Vlad's mental sigh.

"It was okay." He answered not daring to go further. Tess seemed to get the hint and dropped the subject. Vlad looped an arm around Erin's waist. His hand coming to rest protectively on her stomach, Erin rolled her eyes before removing his hand and linking their fingers together. All it would take was an over-eager observer and they'd be facing Laura Winchester again.

Tess' eyes lit up. "Are you meeting Robin and Chloe today?"

Tess wanted to meet their friends, they'd promised to let her meet them but they couldn't really manage to organise a meeting. Some of it was intentional on Vlad's part to stop her, from finding out too much about them. It was safer for Tess if she thought they were normal breathers.

"No," Erin told her, "They went back for their exams but they're back down this weekend though." Erin gave Vlad a glance; they couldn't keep putting her off forever. He gave her a look that told her that it was up to her, "You can meet them this Saturday if you want."

Tess threw her arms around Erin's neck hugging her, the force of her actions making Erin arch her back away from her. Tess let go of her.

"What time?" Tess was practically bouncing with excitement.

Vlad was the one who answered, seeing Erin struggle to find an answer. "We won't know until Friday."

Vlad slowly turned feeling eyes boring into his back, he noticed Bertrand standing at one end of the corridor. His eyes never blinking as he watched them. Bertrand raised an eyebrow tilting his head in a silent request. Vlad didn't think he'd still want to carry on with Erin's lessons when she was pregnant but clearly he was wrong.

Erin noticed Vlad's attention had been diverted and turned to see his silent conversation with Bertrand. Well tough, Bertrand would have to wait until she had finished talking to Tess.

At least that was the plan until less than a minute later Tess told her she had to get home.

The world had it in for her, she was sure of it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin wasn't convinced that this really was a good idea considering her condition, as she was marched towards the training room. "Is this a good idea?" She asked Vlad out loud knowing full well that he wasn't that impressed with Bertrand's insistence that Erin keep up her training.

Bertrand was the one who answered, "Light training is the same as light exercise." Erin stood near to where the stone pedestal rested in the centre of the room At least it presence gave comfort that she wouldn't be doing any form of combat with Bertrand.

"Are you sure it won't…"

Bertrand was quick to reassure her, "You'll both be fine. Vampires are more durable than breathers." Erin nodded, not fully convinced but she knew Bertrand wouldn't let anything happen to her. "Half fangs are no different."

He shouldn't have said that, but no one could have predicted the reaction it received from Erin.

Erin stood taller, glowering at Bertrand. Her fangs extended down. "Who are you calling a half fang?" Vlad moved closer to Erin, he sensed her sudden change in mood.

Bertrand was taken aback by her hostility; he hadn't meant to cause any offence, "I didn't mean anything by it." Erin stepped forward and Bertrand took a step back.

Vlad detected the tremors in the room before Bertrand.

"Bertrand…" Vlad called, alerting his mentor. "Duck!"

The punch bag behind them exploded showering them in straw. The bang that it let off sent a loud message around the school and immediately Ingrid and the Count appeared. Ingrid burst out laughing at the scarecrow impression that Vlad and Bertrand were making. Vlad ran a hand through his hair, trying to dislodge the straw that was in it.

The Count surveyed the straw-bomb hit room. "What for the love of garlic happened?"

"An accident Dad." Vlad pulled the straw from underneath his shirt, grimacing at its texture and smell. He'd need to get completely changed to make sure there was no more lodged anywhere. "Erin got a little emotional." He whispered out of the side of his mouth, unfortunately Erin heard every word.

Immediately she jumped to her own defence, "He called me a half fang." Erin squinted slightly and immediately Vlad stepped in front of Bertrand before Erin could do anything else by accident.

Bertrand slowly straightened, looking across the devastation in the room, "First lesson, relaxation techniques." Erin narrowed her eyes at him, folding her arms over her chest.

"I. Am. Relaxed." To stress her point Erin stamped her foot and the floorboard shot up in the air, the nails still attached. The other vampires dodged as it landed where Vlad had been standing. "It was loose." She told them with a matter of fact. This time she didn't tap into his powers she'd used her normal vampire powers.

Vlad gingerly approached his wife; Erin relaxed her posture looking up at him. "You're a little…emotional at the moment." He winched at the hard look in her eye. "It's not your fault," He quickly told her, "But you don't want to accidentally turn one of us into dust because the baby's messing with your emotions."

Erin couldn't deny her powers had been all over the place lately but it didn't occur to her that her overactive hormones were affecting them.

The other vampires cowered back slightly as they expected her to explode once again. Instead she nodded. Vlad stroked her cheek gently, a smile on his face.

He cast a look back towards Bertrand nodding for him to step forward along to begin teaching her, but his mentor stayed put. "I'll learn them too if it helps." Only then did Bertrand move forward to begin his lesson.

Unlife was going to be interesting with a hormonal vampire in their midst.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad picked up the phone receiver; he'd forgotten they had one installed in their living quarters so he'd forgotten what it sounded like.

"Hello?" He asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Where?" The reception on the end of the line was scratchy at best, his super hearing not doing much to help him understand the caller. "Yeah, sure. See you in an hour." There was a pop as the caller disconnected on the other end.

He hung up the receiver, leaning back against the wall. Now all he had to do was get everyone together in the throne room. Something that sounded easier than it was.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin yawned as she sat down next to Ingrid; at least she wasn't feeling any signs of nausea – yet. Ingrid nervously edged away from Erin, not that she believed she'd ever hurt her intentionally but she didn't want to take a chance.

Wolfie jumped up into the gap Ingrid had created between her and Erin. He rested his head on his hands and waited. His eyes glowed with excitement; he was wide-awake unlike a few of the older vampires in the room.

Ingrid lifted a hand to point at Wolfie, "What's he doing here?"

"Because." Wolfie said making Erin laugh. The matter of fact tone told her he'd learned it off the Count. She cast a glance to the Count who seemed to realise what Wolfie had said. Erin reached across the arm of the sofa, picking up the discarded bottle of soy blood Vlad had left for her earlier. Lifting it to her lips she greedily drank from it, finishing it quickly. She was still thirsty but it would do for now.

Vlad paced back and forth. The clicking of his shoes on the floor slowly grating on their nerves, Ingrid winced as the clicking began to develop a pattern in her head.

It was the Count who finally cracked though. "Will you stand flapping still?" Vlad jumped not expecting his father to react in such a way. Vlad immediately obeyed much to the relief of everyone in the room.

"Did he say why he was coming?" Bertrand was the one who asked the question that had been bugging everyone. It was short notice that Jonno was coming. For him to be arriving alone he knew two things: one – he trusted them not to bite him and two – it was something that couldn't be shared with other slayers.

"No. Just that it was important." He shared a look with Erin, he hoped it wasn't anything to do with her parents.

Vlad suddenly felt hungry before realising he as responding to her hunger. He reached into his rucsac and pulled out an opaque sports bottle. He always carried around some soy blood just in case he ever needed some during the exams this week. He checked the lid was sealed before throwing it to her. She caught it with ease as he made a mental note to refill it before tomorrow's exam. With the rate she was going through the soy blood over the last week he'd need to order some more.

It was better to have more than enough soy blood than risk her hurting a breather if the urge to feed grew too out of control. It was an instinct in vampire women that stretched back to the very first pregnant vampire, it was a way to make sure the woman drank enough blood to ensure the baby survived. Unfortunately it meant that if Vlad wanted to drink his blood he had to hide it from her.

His attention was drawn away from Erin as his nose twitched, the stench of breather and slayer wafted through the walls. Instinct had taught him to be on guard even if there was a treaty in place.

Renfield opened the door, preparing to announce the arrival but Jonno didn't bother with polite greetings, "We've got a problem."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The frosted glass and wooden door creaked open slowly, before a small periscope peered around the edge of the door.

The blood mirror was unguarded. The typical arrogance of the Draculas.

The door opened fully; there was no need for caution now. No one knew they were down here, no one would ever know now. The footfalls were light on the rotten floorboards should one accidentally give and sent them plummeting down.

Dust and cobwebs clung to the gold wooden frame, draping off the leaves and gargoyles on either side.

The figure raised their arm, the light filtering in from the windows causing a sharp glint of light to reflect off the rusted metal of the mallet.

The reflection smirked back at the vandal, as they tried to decide where to aim to create the most damage.

They stepped back from the mirror slightly, lifting their left to shield their eyes from the shards of glass when the mirror shattered.

The mallet drew back fully before charging forward into the glass of the mirror.

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think so far?_

_Thanks for reading._


	12. Traitor

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Thank you for the lovely reviews yesterday._

Chapter 12: Traitor

The mallet impacted hard against the mirror, the assailant's arm vibrating with the force.

The mallet bounced back flying across the room, slamming into the opposite wall, gouging out a large chunk before dropping harmlessly to the floor.

A cry of pain filled the room at the jolt the arm had received.

The assailant's arm dropped in confusion; there was no sound of breaking glass, not even a sign of a crack.

It was as if the mallet had hit a wall in front of the mirror itself and ricocheted off.

Blue energy rippled across the front of the mirror, the assailant reached up a hand to touch the mirror before jerking her fingers back as a shock ran through their fingers.

It was protecting itself.

It was time to get out.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno shifted under the gaze of the vampires in the room, waiting for at least one of them to speak.

Finally Vlad spoke, "Are you sure?"

"There's nothing to say she's been there over the last year." Jonno handed Vlad a folder. "And there is evidence of purchases on e-slay. Always anonymous but there are ways to track these things." Vlad opened it pulling out the files inside. He gazed down at them, flipping through them at speed.

Suddenly Vlad dropped the files to the floor doubling over slightly. A grimace on his face. Erin quickly followed his actions, their hearing picking it up first.

Jonno furrowed his brow in confusion at the way every vampire in the room clutched their ears. Wolfie let out a scream as his sensitive ears reacted to the sound.

A high-pitched sound was affecting their ears, making them burn.

Vlad spun in the spot, Erin looked annoyed by the sound while Bertrand winced.

"The mirror." He muttered before speeding off in the direction of the cellar.

Each vampire in the room shared a look, if that was destroyed…

Bertrand followed a split second later, then Erin. The Count and Ingrid followed them.

Jonno threw his arms out in irritation at being left alone in the throne room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad clicked his fingers slamming the door shut on the mirror room. Trapping whoever was inside. He could feel the fear inside and knew then how other vampires enjoyed playing with their food.

His face curled up in a sneer as he strode towards the door, mentally picturing the room he threw his arm forward forcing the gargoyles from their places beside the mirror to hold the intruder still.

Feeling the others behind him he strode into the room.

He looked towards the blood mirror, it was perfectly fine.

He turned towards the vandal, his eyes black with fury. Jonno had been right, everything it that file was right.

"Chloe."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand pushed her into the throne room. Chloe fell to the floor, skidding along at the force. When she stopped Vlad extended his hand and immediately a sun cage formed around her.

"This won't hold me." 

"No but it isn't a UV cage." Chloe didn't believe him and lifted her hand to touch the cage, her hand burned the second she came into contact with it. She bit out a curse at the pain that shot up her arm. Vlad was tempted to lower the intensity but she had just tried to kill their family.

Erin moved closer to Vlad as Chloe couldn't resist a taunt, "Aren't you going to bite me?"

"I won't even dirty my fangs on you." Vlad snarled, all thoughts of this girl ever being a friend gone from his mind. "As for the Blood Mirror I thought you knew me better than to let is remain undefended."

Vlad couldn't let the mirror be destroyed ever since he found out what would happen if it were. He couldn't risk his family's safety if it were. It was easy enough to protect the mirror with his powers, storing the power in the gargoyles. The alarm was an added bonus, breathers wouldn't hear it but they would if it were to be touched by someone outside the family.

"I know too much about you Vlad." He shuddered at the thought; he didn't have a clue what he'd done to make her react this way towards him. For her to want to kill him. Thinking back she'd played the part of a slayer in the Dream World. He was beginning to wonder whether it was a premonition of things to come.

"Why?" It was a simple question.

Chloe's face distorted as she looked upon Vlad with hatred and disgust, "You didn't see what your mind wipes did to Robin."

"I did it to protect you all, Robin lost me as a friend but…"

Chloe gave out a laugh, "Do you remember what Robin's room looked like?"

Vlad shook his head, trying to remember. He'd refused to think about his friend over the last four years. He remembered a dark room, filled with bats and pictures of… His eyes sparked with remembrance.

"Vampires. Robin was obsessed with vampires." Chloe told them all. "Your wipe caused every one of us to black out at the reminder of vampires." She tried to grasp her stake but found it missing. She hadn't noticed that Bertrand had taken it from her. All other equipment and weapons were held in the Count's hands.

He shared a look with Jonno, unsure how the Slayer would react to this information. Jonno watched Chloe carefully, she wasn't a member of the Guild but she was a slayer.

"None of us could go into Robin's room when he blacked out, he didn't have any care, every time he woke he saw another vampire picture and blacked out again." Chloe glared at him, "Robin went into a coma. His mind wouldn't reboot properly for a long time. He's lucky to have survived."

If Chloe couldn't enter the room either it proved that she had been hypnotised at the time, there was no way the mind wipe would fade gradually. Even after Jonno's therapy the wipe still worked in part. It really didn't make any sense how Chloe could possibly remember.

"I never meant to hurt anyone."

"Then why did you run away?" Chloe looked at Erin, "Married a human. Of course you had to turn her first. A typical vampire."

Vlad glared at her, "You know me better than that Chloe. You know I never wanted to bite anyone."

"Don't lie to me Vlad, I knew you before Erin ever did. Does she know how you tried to feed my family to the vampires?"

Ingrid stepped forward insulted at Vlad getting the 'credit' for that one, "That was me."

"Don't try and defend your brother Ingrid."

Vlad folded his arms over his chest. "You say you remember but you don't remember anything about me."

The new slayer hesitated for a few moments; something appeared in her mind before vanishing again, her face hardened, "Lying is a little late Vlad."

Vlad grew furious, he stepped forward and the cage around Chloe shrank, "You don't remember the little boy who hated being a vampire, who ran away when he thought he'd bitten you? The boy who was kicked out thanks to Ingrid and the selfishness of your brother? I was punished because I tried to protect your family." The family remained quiet, Erin moved forward and slipped her hand into his squeezing softly, "I remember a girl who hated my nature, if you hadn't have betrayed my secret then I would never have had to mind wipe your family in the first place."

"Don't you dare blame me Vlad for your mistakes."

Vlad raised an eyebrow, "Then how did your family know I was a vampire?" He waited for her to answer him but she didn't. Vlad wanted her to question herself, question her memories.

Erin changed the subject slightly, "I thought you had exams."

"I was only a year behind you, mainly because I was a child genius." Her tone held mocking, the same way Robin used to tease her. "I took my exams last year." She would have finished her A-Levels early; she was two years younger than Vlad. "Robin's taking his now."

Erin stepped closer to Chloe, studying her, "You didn't go to slayer school." Erin would have remembered her.

"And you're a traitor." Chloe glared at her, "I know everything about you Erin Noble. The worst slayer in your year, who fell for a vampire. You switched sides. Destroying the mirror would have done you a favour."

Jonno tilted his head, "You're working for the Nobles."

Chloe tipped her head, but the recognition at the name was there. "Who?"

"Steve and Dianne Noble, they recruited you." Jonno responded, he turned slightly towards the vampires, "We've thought they were up to something for years but we've never been able to prove anything. They must have stepped up their plans when they found out about Erin."

"I chose to do this." She protested automatically. Chloe shook her head.

"No one would choose to become a vampire." Erin darkened and Vlad quickly pulled her back before her powers went awry again.

"They needed someone that you trust, but also someone who resented your family." Vlad gave him an odd look.

Vlad leaned closer to Chloe, "I know you're working with the Nobles."

"You can't prove anything."

"Smashing the Blood Mirror would have killed Dad but not me or Ingrid. It would have made us mortal again, and by extension Erin as she's married into the Dracula family so it becomes her Blood Mirror too." Erin was recognised by the Mirror because Vlad had transformed her and so any children could face the mirror without fear of their transformation failing because it didn't recognise half of their DNA. "Erin's parents want her to become normal again."

Chloe could have hurt their child; there was no telling what would happen if the vampire aspect of their child was suddenly removed before the child had fully developed.

Chloe remained quiet not saying anything but confirming everything.

Vlad spoke towards Bertrand, "Watch her."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad led Jonno into the nearest unoccupied room, he closed the door once Erin and Ingrid had entered. The room was bare, the only decoration it had was the same peeling wallpaper the rest of the house had.

Vlad started, "That is not the Chloe I remember." Ingrid nodded in agreement.

Jonno lowered his voice, "How come she doesn't remember anything about you?" It was common knowledge at the time between the Van Helsings and the youngest Branaghs exactly what Vlad's life was like.

"I don't know."

"Erin's parents must have recruited her when they found out she knew the Draculas." Jonno told them quietly.

Erin was the next to speak, "We can't keep her here, someone's bound to notice."

Ingrid shook her head, as if to say 'what else can we do?'. "We can't exactly let her walk out of here…"

That gave Vlad an idea. His eyes took on a familiar glint that Erin had learned to worry about, "Why not?"

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

The cage disappeared around Chloe, the Count jolted to attention confused at what Vlad was doing. "GET OUT!"

"I'll be back with the others." She'd just confirmed she was working with the Nobles. Then again there probably wasn't any point in her denying it any longer.

Ingrid was the one who answered, her tongue running along her fangs. "We'll be ready." Chloe shook with fear at Ingrid's threat no it was a promise. Chloe looked at Vlad almost expecting him to reign Ingrid in but he didn't.

"GET OUT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" As quick as a flash Chloe bolted from the room the door slamming back behind her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Thunder rumbled and lightening flashed in the background as the Count looked at his son's smirk, seeing Erin and Ingrid having matching ones on their faces.

"Why did you let her go?"

Jonno shared a smile with Vlad, the slayers and the vampires would work together on this. "Because now we can watch them."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	13. Memories

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_This chapter was tricky to write; unfortunately it's a little shorter than usual but I hope people like it._

Chapter 13: Memories

It had been nearly two weeks and still no news on Chloe.

Jonno and Mina were monitoring all aspects of Chloe's life but other than contacting her parents briefly every day she'd disappeared off the grid. There was one good thing though; at least they knew she was planning something. They also knew it would be soon.

Robin had visited again a few times, clearly Chloe as trying to keep up with the pretence of visiting them to Robin. Vlad was constantly racked with guilt whenever he saw Robin now he knew what his mind wipe had done to him.

"Is she still not feeling well?" Robin asked softly as he watched Erin turn an unusual colour. Vlad wordlessly handed her a bottle of soy blood (disguised of course) Erin nodded in thanks. As soon as she drank from it she looked healthier.

"She's fine." Vlad told him, a smile on his face as he watched her. "She's a little hypoglycaemic." He lied to Robin. Erin knew the lying was tearing him up inside.

'_If you want to give them back to him, do it.'_

'_I can't have him siding with Chloe.'_

'_Vlad, he was different to Chloe,'_

'_That was before he ended up in hospital,'_

'_Maybe he'll help you with Chloe,'_ Erin's suggestion had merit. Although there was no denying that Robin had been a terrible liar when it mattered. _'I know its not the way you wanted it to be but maybe it's fate's way of telling you to give Robin his memories back.'_

Vlad sighed before sitting straight, his mind made up.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad slowly lowered his fingers, Robin stared blankly at him. The seconds ticked by and Robin didn't move. Vlad shot a nervous look towards Erin, she seemed just as confused by Robin's reaction.

Had he done it right?

Had the mind wipe damaged Robin's mind too much?

She lifted her fingers slightly, preparing to click them when Robin burst into life. His eyes darted around the room taking in everything before settling on Vlad.

Immediately he smiled at Vlad, his head filling with memories of two years spent with Vlad and his family.

Vlad was nervous as he watched the recognition grow in Robin's eyes as each second ticked by. Robin slowly stood, preparing to walk to the couple before looking down at himself. Jeans and a blue jumper.

"What am I wearing?"

YEKNDOELTTILYEKNODELTITL

Vlad threw Robin one of his black t-shirts, anything to stop him protesting how terrible he looked, Robin had barely noticed he'd left the room.

"Can I see your fangs?" The eagerness was there. Erin turned away waiting for Robin to switch over his shirt.

Vlad knew Robin was going to ask, "No Robin."

Robin gave him a pout, put out at Vlad's typical attitude. "You haven't changed much." Erin slowly turned around her eyes still closed.

"You can look now Erin." A laugh was in Vlad's voice as he spoke. Erin opened her eyes and gave him a dirty look that Vlad only laughed at.

"So you're a vampire too?" Robin asked, there was no way anyone as gorgeous as Erin could be normal.

"A half fang." Vlad whispered to him, remembering how she'd reacted last time to the label.

Robin nodded in understanding, not understanding why Vlad looked so terrified when he said it. Erin seemed perfectly calm. "Ingrid turned her then?"

"Vlad bit me." Vlad really wished she hadn't said that. He'd always refused to turn Robin even when Robin had constantly pressed him for it.

Robin luckily had latched onto Vlad actually biting someone. "You actually bit someone?" He grinned at Vlad proud of him, "You actually sank your fangs into someone's neck?"

Vlad grimaced at the phrasing of Robin's question. He remembered everything about biting Erin and he hated it. The word part was how delicious her blood had been.

Erin defended Vlad, taking his hand gently lacing their fingers together. "It was a way of dealing with a situation." She told Robin in such a way that he was forced to drop the question.

YEKNDOELTTILYEKNODELTITL

Robin watched Vlad and Erin interact, he felt a wave of jealousy at how much more relaxed Vlad seemed to be around her than he was around him. It was hard trying to compare the Vlad in his mind to the Vlad in front of him the two were different but it was hard to say why.

Erin fidgeted slightly, feeling hot. She pulled at her jumper pulling it over her head, she hated the fact that she was having flushes. Vlad grasped her t-shirt holding it in place when it began to ride up when she began to struggle with getting it over her head.

For the first time Robin could see the scar on her neck where Vlad had obviously bitten her. Erin didn't seem to want to cover it up unlike Will had. For Vlad to have bitten her it showed how much he cared about her.

"You're like gonna be his Queen now?" Robin asked her, "Still can't get over him being the Vampire King." Vlad winced at his label, then realised that Robin didn't actually know about their married status. "Still he was terrible with the girls back in Stokely."

Vlad groaned as Erin smirked, he really didn't want Erin to know this at all. It was embarrassing enough the first time around.

"He hypnotised me to ask Delilah out – my girlfriend."

"It was my castle you took her to."

"Using your powers to get the girl?" Erin teased, Vlad rolled his eyes. Erin couldn't resist teasing him especially when he'd claimed it would be 'so wrong'.

Vlad tipped his head, "It was just a crush." Thinking back he couldn't see why he'd had a crush on her, she was a gold digger from the start.

"Then he used a love potion that made all the girls in the castle chase after us." Robin laughed,

"Vlad…" She warned, he closed his eyes expecting her to be annoyed at misleading her. "At least you didn't use them on me." Erin teased. "Not that you could…" Vlad leaned across and kissed her softly cutting her off.

Robin watched with a wrinkled nose and disgust all over his face, "Do you mind? I'm right here."

Vlad pulled back laughing, wrapping an arm around Erin's waist.

"Why did you give me back my memories now?" Vlad took on a guilty look, Erin placed a hand on his chest trying to reassure him. "Why not weeks ago?"

They needed to tell him everything. The Slayers Treaty, Chloe and Erin's parents…and what they needed him to do. Be someone on the inside, no one else could do it.

YEKNDOELTTILYEKNODELTITL

"So you gave me my memories back to spy on my sister? Some mate you are." Vlad had been expecting this type of reaction from Robin, but it still hurt to hear it.

"Robin it isn't always about what you want." Vlad felt like he was 13 again, arguing over trying to get out of being a vampire at Hallowe'en. "Considering how Chloe's betrayed us I think it was a good idea waiting."

He felt angry at the way Chloe had betrayed them but Vlad was right, Chloe didn't remember the key things about their time with him. If he'd remembered he would've done his best to keep an eye on his sister, stop her betrayal. No matter what Vlad had done he didn't deserve this.

"I thought you knew me."

"Chloe wants to slay me and my family. I will do anything to protect them." Robin didn't miss the protective look Vlad gave Erin.

Robin looked between the pair of them, "Am I missing something here?"

"No."

"I'm pregnant." The pair spoke at the same time. Vlad shot Erin a look that told her he didn't want her to reveal it to him yet.

Robin looked at Vlad, he couldn't believe it. Vlad wasn't the type to get a girl pregnant but Vlad would always do the right thing. "That's why your getting married?"

Vlad shook his head, "We've been married for months. Erin's only 9 weeks. We were married the day I became Grand High Vampire."

"You didn't want Social Services after you." Robin answered in a moment of understanding, he remembered how the headmistress at Stokely Grammar had called in a councillor when they thought Vlad had problems at home.

"You have to keep this a secret from Chloe. She can't ever find out about it, she'd tell Erin's parents and there's no telling what they'd do to Erin."

"I can handle myself." Erin told him, she didn't want to be treated like a flower.

Vlad turned fully towards Erin, his hand moving to her stomach. "I'm thinking about both of you."

Erin folded her arms over his chest, "Vlad I'm not an invalid. I have your powers I can defend myself." Robin watched confused at the conversation.

Vlad squinted slightly in annoyance. "You shouldn't have to defend yourself."

"If this is how you're going to be over the next…" She did the calculation. "7 months, I know who'll be having to watch out." She threatened; he could feel her seriousness through their link.

Robin decided to intervene before it went into a full-blown argument. "Is this something you have to talk about now?"

Vlad felt Erin force herself to relax as she realised how worked up she'd gotten. Vlad was right, he was only concerned about her safety. She reached across and took his hand, pulling it into her lap and squeezing it in an apology. He smiled softly back at her letting her know he'd accepted her apology.

He frowned for a moment trying to remember what they had originally been talking about before they began arguing. That was is, trying to get Robin's help on this project.

"Will you help Robin?"

"I can't believe you're working with the Van Helsings." Robin muttered loudly enough for them to hear.

"Will you do it?" Vlad pressed again, he needed Robin's help, Chloe claimed she was doing this for Robin. He'd be the one she'd contact and talk to more to check he as okay after visiting them. It would require a lot of acting.

"Yeah." Robin finally conceded. "What do you want me to do?"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

Thanks for reading 


	14. Tracker

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I successfully managed to delete this chapter twice today. I'll probably be retyping it in my sleep tonight._

Chapter 14: Tracker

Erin put the pen down for the last time. A sigh of relief on her face, she'd been looking forward to this moment for weeks.

The final exam.

She cast a glance towards Vlad who copied her actions within a few moments. He shot her a small smile before catching the scolding glance of the moderator. His head ducked down suddenly, Erin always found it funny that he had to obey the teachers and moderators in the school when he was the ruler of his own kind.

The maths paper had been the final one for them all. Erin had to give Vlad three mental pokes when murmurs appeared in her head, disrupting her own calculations. He hadn't done it on purpose but it had been annoying.

Erin carefully stretched, her back clicking from having been hunched over for the last hour and a half.

All she had to do now was wait until the exam officially ended.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A group of them were remaining in the school to help tidy up and get the classrooms and hall back in order now all of the A-Level exams had officially finished.

Tess was doing an amazing job at keeping Becky away from Vlad, although Vlad refused to be left alone with her considering what happened last time.

Robin had been given special permission to help them as well, his exams having finished a couple of days before in Stokely.

Erin began to lift up a chair before Robin managed to successfully snatch it from her grasp.

"I need this one for the stack." He explained before sharing a glance with Vlad. Erin didn't miss the glance but chalked this one up to a coincidence. The next one however she did, Vlad had a warning one this time.

She lifted up a one-person table but Robin grabbed it. He began to pull it away from her but Erin yanked it back. Robin gave Vlad a 'help me' look, which Vlad chose to ignore in an innocent manner. He pulled it back towards him. Erin's eyes narrowed, and she tapped into Vlad's powers just a fraction wrenching it back from him. The force caused Robin to loose his grip and fly backwards. Erin looked back with a smirk on her face; looking across to Vlad he shook his head.

Robin gazed up at her, disorientated from his position on the floor. Erin turned on her heel and walked to the store cupboard with the table.

Tess and Becky sniggered at Robin on the floor, Robin jumped up and tried to pass it off as nothing only making them laugh harder. He made his way across to Vlad, limping slightly from the slight twist his angle had gotten when he fell.

Robin hissed at Vlad, "She's strong."

"She's a vampire." Vlad knew Robin shouldn't have tried to help Erin, Erin's moods were like a yo-yo, he was lucky Erin had only tugged on the table and not done anything else.

Vlad cast a glance towards Becky and Tess who were preoccupied helping Erin tidy away the chairs.

"Did you find anything out?"

"Chloe's still pretending to go to school." Robin told him, "She on a 'school trip', that's why she's not home." Robin collapsed another table. "She came home the yesterday." The first time in two weeks, Chloe had been home.

Vlad needed to know if Robin had done what he'd asked. "Did you manage to do it?" Robin sighed and pulled the object out of his pocket. He passed it to Vlad, it was half empty. Vlad pocketed it himself.

"Yeah, you should be able to track her even if she uses the stasis spray." He didn't like deceiving his sister but one deception deserved another. It was a war and he knew which side was the right side to be on.

Vlad had Jonno and Renfield work together to create a serum that when next to breather skin created an organic tracking device. It also stopped the stasis spray from working so Bertrand and the Draculas would always know if she entered their home. The only drawbacks were that it took 24 hours to be absorbed into the skin and would have to be reapplied as the body absorbed it over the course of a week.

"All I have to do it tell Jonno to activate the tracker."

Robin still couldn't believe his sister, "I can't believe Chloe would do this."

"She thinks she's doing the right thing." Vlad sighed, his face brightened when Erin crossed over the floor towards him.

She gave him a quick kiss and smirked at Robin, he subconsciously rubbed where he'd fallen. The memory of it sent phantom pains around his body.

Tess bolted the storage cupboard, Becky eagerly following her. Vlad stepped slightly further back away from his admirer causing Erin to chuckle. He still hadn't got over Becky kissing him. "We still on for Saturday?"

Vlad's brow furrowed in confusion, "Saturday?" He looked at Erin who gave him an annoyed look. He really didn't have a clue what was happening on Saturday.

"We're meeting up at Wetherspoons remember?" Vlad still looked blank, "For a meal to mark the end of exams? Robin's coming." Tess had invited Robin, she thought he was funny. He was different to Vlad but a good friend to them. She was never one who took people at face value although with Becky there was nothing deeper.

He had so many things running around in his mind he hadn't really thought about it much. "Yeah, sure." Erin had been looking forward to it, while it meant a couple more hours with Becky it might be fun to pretend to be normal for a while.

"Great!" Becky squealed making everyone wince at the nails on a chalkboard pitch. "I'll see you then Vlad."

Erin turned away biting her lip at Vlad's expression of horror, she couldn't wait for Saturday.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin entered the room, "Jonno's activated the tracker." She sat down next to Vlad his arm lifting up for her to slide under. "There's nothing yet but he says there will be in a few hours." She drew her legs up underneath her. Robin still found it strange to see Vlad with a wife.

"Who did you test this spray on?"

The pair shared a glance; they hadn't really tested it on anyone. Becky had snatched the canister from Erin's hands when she was showing Vlad the finished product in the foyer. It was disguised as an Impulse body spray can. Becky had automatically sprayed it all over herself. She'd been a perfect test subject – Vlad had managed to avoid her easily with the tracker spray.

"A volunteer." They answered at the same time, shifting slightly in their seats. Robin accepted their answer, not bothering to ask at their slightly nervous fidgeting.

"Why did it have to be done so soon?"

"Because we've got a Council meeting tonight." Erin explained. "They've been after more information for weeks." They needed to provide them with something otherwise they'd begin to stir up trouble for both of them. There were enough problems with the Council adding to them wouldn't help. Ava being the biggest in Vlad's mind.

"Do you have a cool costume to wear?" He looked at Vlad a grin on his face, "Proper leather and capes?"

Vlad closed his eyes, nodding as he answered, "Yes Robin, leather and capes."

"Awesome."

Erin laughed at Robin's enthusiasm for their unlife, he really was the opposite to Vlad.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The door was closed as the pair drew closer to it. They did their tradition of pausing before entering. Vlad reached for the handle.

"Do I get to meet the Council?" Vlad's eyes widened as he looked at Erin. What was Robin doing there? He was looking eagerly over their shoulders, raising his eyebrows in a questioning gesture. A smile across his face.

With a silent agreement the pair of them grabbed Robin's coat and 'escorted' him (shoved him) down the corridor where he couldn't be spotted. Especially by Atilla. They really didn't want Robin to be recognised at the moment, if word ever got back to Chloe everything they'd worked for would go up in smoke.

They just managed to speed into their original positions before the door opened to reveal the Council.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ava stood in the centre of the room sternly, "When are you going to catch the slayers that killed my father?"

"We know who did it."

"That means nothing. I want them drained." Ava stepped closer, "If you're not going to do it I will!"

"There is more here than avenging your father's death!" Lucius snapped at Ava.

"I am dealing with it!"

"I want to know how!"

Fromik was the next one to speak, "You need to learn your place on the Council."

"Just give me their names,"

"Anger will get you no where Ava." Erin told her firmly, anger didn't get anyone anywhere it just caused more problems that it solved.

Ava moved forward, she grabbed Erin's arm. "Anger is all I have." Rage on her face, Erin struggled but Ava held her firmly. Ava knew Erin was trying to break free, she wanted to see her loose her dignity. She waited until Erin was forced to use her vampiric powers to free herself then let go of her.

Unfortunately in her panic Erin had tapped into Vlad's powers and flew back against the wall with force. Erin let out a cry of pain. She slid down it, awkwardly landing in a heap at the bottom. The mahogany panelling now slightly caved in from where her back at hit it. Ava smirked before Dhamphir grabbed her arm, forcing her backwards.

Vlad rushed over to Erin, helping her stand and looking into her eyes.

"You okay?" He asked, she looked a little confused.

"Yeah I'm fine." She smiled at him, trying to reassure him.

Vlad gently took Erin's hand and led her to her throne, sitting her down until she got her strength back.

"That was a stupid thing to do Ava." Lucius told her before Vlad could say a word. He increased his bruising grip around her arm, looking towards the Queen who as protectively holding a hand in front of her abdomen.

Atilla was the next to speak to the girl, "You attack any member of the Council again and you'll be joining your father." Ava eyes widened as Atilla threatened her, she didn't think they'd respond this way.

Vlad stepped closer to her and wrapped his arm around her jaw, forcing her head upwards to look at him. Ava gulped as she saw the black abyss of his eyes. His face was expressionless and that terrified her. "You are a member of this Council. You behave like it." 

Ava tried to look away but his firm grip held her in place. "Y…yes Sire." He didn't let go just yet, he searched her eyes and her mind, trying to find out for certain exactly what her character was really like.

"Vlad." The voice was quiet, Erin was just warning him to go easy on her. "VLAD!" Erin cried with more urgency, this time he detected panic in her voice.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	15. Dad

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I typed this chapter before 14._

Chapter 15: Dad

Erin doubled over in her seat, her face contorting in pain. A searing pain in her abdomen. It felt like her insides were being ripped out, the agony increased with every second that ticked by.

Vlad was still looking at Ava. "Vlad." She whispered, trying to get his attention. "VLAD!" She shouted in panic.

Vlad was at her side in an instant, he crouched before her, terrified at what might be happening. He lifted trembling hands to her face, brushing the hair from her eyes.

"Erin?" He asked softly.

Erin shook her head trying to reject the pain from her body, "Hurts." She ground out between clenched teeth.

"DAD! RENFIELD!" He yelled, praying that they'd come quickly. Erin clutched at his hand, squeezing it in her pain.

Atilla raced towards Erin, her hand rubbing soothing circles on Erin's back. "Breathe slowly." While the air had no benefits for them it still served as a calming method.

Ava found herself being restrained by Yao. She didn't mean for this, she only did it because the Queen had cut her down as a moment of childish revenge.

The Count appeared in the room, darting over to the crowd around the throne. He immediately saw Erin clutching her abdomen, a wave of fear crossed his face. He looked over at the girl being restrained and knew she had something to do with this.

"What." His eye twitched, "Did. You. Do?" He emphasised.

"I didn't mean to…" She whispered,

"If anything happens to my grandchild," He began, "I will hunt you down and destroy you. Do you understand?" Ava nodded, she didn't think about the baby when she'd acted.

"Get her out of here!" Atilla yelled

The Count sped across to Erin, gently running a hand through her hair. "Can she stand?" He was being as affectionate as he could, trying to calm her down. This was no time to be stand offish towards her, no one would criticise him for it. He wasn't her parent but he hoped it would do. He remembered women usually wanted their parents near them in situations like this.

Erin shook her head, "I'm sorry…" She whispered to the Count and Vlad. Another cry escaping her as another wave flew through her.

"Everything will be alright." The Count told her softly, Vlad couldn't speak he was frozen stiff. "RENFIELD!" He yelled louder. Where was he?

"What's with all the noise? Its sound like someone's die…" Her words caught in her throat as Ingrid saw the vampires clustered together. Vlad turned towards her and the look of devastation on his face made her eyes sting.

The thumps of heavy footfalls filled in the tense silence, the door burst open slamming back. The vibration causing books in the room to fall of the shelves.

"You yelled Masters?"

The Count was the one who addressed Renfield, "Erin's having a miscarriage. Can you do anything to stop it?"

Renfield's face suddenly took on seriousness. "I can try, Master." He looked around the room. "She needs to be made comfortable." Ingrid pulled the mess that was on the sofa off and onto the floor. Vlad hoisted Erin into his arms and sped her to the sofa laying her sown carefully. "I need everyone to leave. Everyone in here won't help Mistress Erin any."

The Council nodded and left the room, they knew not to leave the school. Their leader needed their support and the outcome of the situation needed to be dealt with. The Draculas remained in the room Vlad stood next to Erin, Ingrid mirroring his position.

He bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips, "I love you." Erin nodded looking up at him, her eyes shining, and full of apology. "This isn't your fault." He promised.

Vlad felt someone grasping his arm, pulling him up – the Count. "Vladdy we need to leave Renfield to get on." Renfield hovered behind waiting to begin.

"I can't leave her alone!" Vlad yelled angrily. Erin's hair clung to her forehead, she was going into shock.

"Vlad you're not going to help her if she sees you like this, the best thing you can do is let Renfield treat her." The Count told him softly, guiding Vlad to the door. He was forcefully pushing him to get him to move even a fraction. "I'll stay with her." The Count told him, this wasn't a time for Vlad to be near Erin. Their emotions would be confusing enough with them so close together.

The Count tipped his head to Ingrid, Ingrid understood the message and followed Vlad out. She would look after her brother while the Count looked after Erin.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The door closed on Vlad, leaving him outside the room. He lowered his hand to the door handle, feeling the cold brass beneath his fingers.

Robin was waiting outside for him along with Bertrand. Bertrand gave him a sympathetic look. Vlad didn't want sympathy he wanted everything back the way it was an hour ago.

Robin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Leave them, Vlad." He advised softly, "You'll only upset her more." Vlad urged his fingers to unclench from the handle. They wouldn't budge; he used his other hand to pry them free. "If anyone can fix it its Renfield." Robin assured him.

"Yeah." Vlad agreed, although he wasn't convinced. Ingrid grabbed Vlad's shoulder and whisked him away from the corridor, only stopping when they reached the basement.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad stared blankly at the wall, this couldn't happen, not now. Vlad started to shake, he couldn't stop himself.

"Why?" He shouted, spinning around to see Robin running down the steps – completely out of breath. Bertrand watched in the corner. "We've been through enough, why?" He punched the wall his fist shooting straight through it, dust floated around his arm.

Bertrand stepped closer as Robin took a giant step back. "They're both going to be fine Vlad."

He stared at it for a few moments before slowly withdrawing his hand, pieces of brick falling to the ground by his feet.

"Erin is losing the baby! How is anything going to be fine?" He yelled.

"Renfield will fix it, Vlad."

Vlad spun, his lip curling, "'It' is my child." Vlad suddenly froze, "We can't lose the baby. I'm gonna be a dad and…"

It hit Vlad then, he was going to be a dad. It was always there at the back of his mind but he'd never truly acknowledged it. It wasn't supposed to happen for another few hundred years but it had happened. He loved the baby more than he thought he could. It was supposed to be a special thing, his first time at being a dad. If they lost this baby he didn't think he could go through it all again.

Ingrid, in an uncharacteristic display of emotion wrapped her arms around her brother, pulling him to her. Vlad struggled against her at first before giving in to the comfort she was offering. He looped his arms around her torso tightening them slowly.

She felt Vlad shudder and shake in her embrace.

"I'm supposed to be the most powerful vampire in existence but I can't even help save our baby." Vlad had never felt so helpless in his life. His powers were innately evil so he could do anything remotely good, for example, healing.

Ingrid felt her own tears begin to fall at the heartbreak her brother was going through. Ingrid blinked back her tears, pulling away from Vlad to swipe at them. Bertrand stepped closer to the siblings, gently placing a hand on Ingrid's shoulder in a gesture of support.

This wasn't a time to tease and ridicule vampires for showing their emotions. Bertrand remembered his mother going through the same thing when he was 16. It was the reason he was an only child, his mother couldn't carry any more children to full term. He wasn't unsympathetic to their situation.

Bertrand answered for Ingrid who was doing her best to try and purge the sadness from her mind. "Erin is strong Vlad, she won't let anyone take your child away from her."

Ingrid wouldn't admit it but she was looking forward to becoming an aunt. To actually watch someone love their children and not cast them to one side.

She couldn't believe what fate was doing to the couple. They hadn't done anything wrong yet their reward was their child being snatched from them. She hoped Renfield could stop it. The loss of a loved one made people bitter and they didn't deserve that. She knew that all to well from experience.

Vlad shook his head, "She might not have choice."

Bertrand spoke slowly and softly, "Do you honestly think Erin will let that stop her?"

"The Council have always been waiting for her to fail and now…" He choked, Erin would receive a backlash from their kind for this happening, it wasn't her fault though. It would never be her fault. "Ava made it happen." Bertrand let out a hiss,

Ingrid was the first one to ask, "Vlad?"

"She was the one who forced Erin to use her powers and slam into the wall."

Bertrand shook his head, Ava was being childish to have allowed that to happen. Knowing Erin she would have begun to panic and grow stressed which wouldn't have helped at all in any way.

Vlad's eyes were puffy, he tried to swipe at them remove the blurred effect his vision was receiving "I can't even feel her." He tapped his head. He didn't like his head feeling so empty.

"Maybe it's a good thing, keep you both calm." Bertrand suggested, Renfield probably blocked it for a reason. He wouldn't want Erin being more distressed than she already was.

Robin was the one who spoke next; he was trying to soften it just in case. "Maybe it wasn't the right time for you both." He stepped closer to the vampires. "You did say it wasn't planned." He didn't want to be negative but he didn't want Vlad's hopes to be built up too high.

Unfortunately everything that Ingrid had just built up and convinced Vlad of came tumbling down as she saw Vlad's jaw quiver.

Bertrand hissed at Robin warning him not to continue, Robin jumped back not realising how fiercely the vampire would react. Bertrand's snarl was enough to scare the fiercest vampire.

Ingrid pulled him back to her once again, her hand cupping his head protectively, "Vlad, listen to me. Everything will be okay, you will be a dad and this will be your first child."

"How do you know?"

"Because you and Erin love the baby too much, and it knows that."

"It's only been ten weeks." Vlad told her, his eyes blinking rapidly in disbelief. There was no way the baby could know.

She whispered into his ear, "It knows it Vlad. It doesn't matter how old it is, it knows how you feel."

Vlad nodded hoping she was right, Ingrid stepped completely away, her hand searching for someone to hold onto herself. She found Bertrand's and clasped it tightly. He didn't give her a reproaching look that he may have given her usually, he was supportive. He gave her a small smile and she clung onto it to provide her with the comfort she herself sought.

Vlad slid down to the floor, not an ounce of grace in his actions. Robin didn't go near him nor did any of the vampires in the room. It would be better if they left Vlad to think rather than force him to talk.

No one could do anything but wait and see what happened.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The room was in silence and had been for the last hour. Bertrand didn't leave Ingrid side; he could feel her own sadness coming from her. Ingrid was fantastic at hiding her emotions but he knew her too well.

Vlad had moved across the room to rest his head against the brickwork, he'd resisted destroying anymore something they were all grateful for.

"Master Vlad?"

Vlad lifted his head up sluggishly, it was the moment he'd been half dreading, half hoping for. He stood in a flash turning towards the voice.

Renfield stood in the doorway. Never before had he seen Renfield so composed or serious. He looked exhausted.

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	16. Outcome of Conviction

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_No Young Dracula today . At least Horrible Histories was on in its place. I can look forward to Friday when they're showing four eps of Dracula at 11am on the CBBC channel._

_I hope I've done this chapter justice._

Chapter 16: Outcome of Conviction

Renfield woke her slowly, wafting smelling salts under her nose, her eyes gradually fluttering open. She focussed on him only to see him leaving the room. She looked up to see the Count beside her. She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't say anything.

It took a moment but the memories flooded back to her from a few hours before.

Immediately her eyes began to burn with unshed tears. Her hands flew to her barely rounded abdomen, cradling it – she'd failed.

Vampires were supposed to be more durable than breathers. Bertrand had told her that.

"The baby…" She began looking at the Count.

"Renfield will tell you when he gets back." The Count spoke more gently than he'd ever spoke to her before.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad came into her eye line and her tears fell. His eyes were rimmed and puffy. She couldn't look at him, she only had one thing to do and she couldn't even get that right.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…Vl…" He pressed a finger to her lips cutting off her apology. He gave her a soft smile, his eyes filling up once again.

"Mistress Erin needs to rest," Renfield told him. "For them to make a full recovery…"

Erin and Vlad looked at Renfield, uncertainty on their faces, "'Them'?" Vlad asked, Erin's throat clenched in hope. Her eyes fixed on Renfield praying it was true.

"Mistress Erin and the baby." Erin let out an overjoyed laugh; Vlad swooped down and pulled her into a hug, lifting her up slightly. Vlad considered touching her stomach but didn't know if it would cause Erin any pain.

Ingrid was slightly taken aback, "It survived?"

"The miscarriage was stopped in time." Renfield confirmed. Vlad pulled back and pressed a kiss to Erin's lips, she laughed again. Clutching at him, relieved tears flowing down her face.

Ingrid had been right in her conviction, Erin and the baby would be fine.

Vlad was still a dad, for that he would be forever thankful. He honestly doubted the baby would survive. Erin couldn't believe how close she'd come to losing the baby, she was forever grateful that Renfield was there. He'd known exactly what to do.

"Thank you." Erin told Renfield. "Thank you so much."

Renfield blushed at her thanks; he turned slightly towards the trolley full of ingredients and bottles. Vlad hadn't even noticed that it was there. "Mistress Erin needs to drink this every two hours," He handed Vlad a bottle with orange liquid in. "They'll both be fully healed in a few days."

Vlad rested his forehead against Erin's. She was fine, the baby was fine. They were a family still. He felt all the tension leave him that had been built in his body. He suddenly felt exhausted, the worry having taken its toll on him.

"You need to deal with Ava." The Count told him softly. Vlad wasn't in any fit state to have the Council constantly around, if he dealt with it now he could concentrate on Erin.

Vlad pushed himself up, a dark look on his face.

"Fetch the Council."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ava was pushed into the room, she was forced to her knees in front of her sovereign. Vlad's face was carefully blank.

"I'm sorry Sire…"

"You insulted my wife when you met her and you humiliated her in front of the vampire community." Vlad paused for a minute watching the guilt cross Ava's face. "THEN MY WIFE NEARLY LOST OUR BABY!" Vlad snapped at Ava, Dhamphir and Lucius held her to the floor. "JUST BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO BE CHILDISH!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Then what exactly did you mean to do?" Vlad shouted,

"Just see her dignity knocked out of her." She whispered. "I just waited for her powers to build then let go. I didn't think it'd hurt the baby."

"Erin shares my powers!" A gasp came from the Council, "She tapped into them making her stronger. She panicked, and used them to free herself. She hit the wall with more force than a normal vampire."

"The Queen shares your powers? How?" Fromik wanted to know this new information.

"It wasn't intentional, and they can only be shared with Erin – no one else." Vlad snapped he could already see the cogs turning in Fromik's head. The plotting he was trying to concoct.

Ava gave Erin an apologetic look, "I didn't know."

Ava wasn't emotionally mature enough to be on the Council. She wasn't ever going to learn her lesson, Vlad knew that for certain – she couldn't cope with the responsibility.

"Smash the Jaynara Blood Mirror." He ordered Lucius. The entire Council stared at him. "It'll make her mortal." There were no other Jaynaras as far as the Council knew.

The only thing that had saved her from becoming a pile of ash is that she never intentionally set out to hurt their child.

"What about Delphi?" Ava asked, her voice quiet as if she was revealing a carefully hidden secret.

"Who's Delphi?" Vlad was confused, as was the rest of the Council.

"Her sister." Erin spoke from the couch. Vlad cast a look towards her.

Yao gave Erin a slightly patronising look, "Ava was the only daughter."

"I met her," She looked at Vlad, ignoring Yao. "If you smash the mirror you force her to become mortal too." Erin sent Vlad her memories of meeting Delphi and Ava's treatment of her. There was no denying that Ava treated Delphi appallingly.

Atilla turned to Vlad. "The child was supposed to have died." No vampire would accept having two daughters and no sons. He hid her away in shame.

Vlad groaned, he couldn't smash the mirror now. "Right I want someone to adopt Delphi into their family. I'm not having her grow as childish as Ava. She can't even control herself, I'm not having her look after Delphi."

Atilla stepped forward, "This hasn't been…"

"There's a first time for everything." He snapped. He moved forward motioning for Lucius and Dhamphir to step away from Ava. She arched her back away from him. "You are loosing your seat on the Council."

Ava protested, "I earned it! They voted for me." She looked around at the Council members who turned their backs on her, denying her place as a member.

"When the community hears what you nearly did, they won't want you as their leader. Ingrid will take your place." Ingrid had legitimately come second in the voting. She could take her place and Vlad knew she would make a much better council member.

"What happens to me?" She made a grab for him, but he moved away from her. She cast a look towards Erin. Erin knew she'd acted in anger but couldn't forgive her just yet.

"You don't exist in our world, you don't talk to anyone, you don't see anyone. After our child is born I may reconsider your exile. You need to grow up." Vlad extended his arm, immediately Ava was covered in a glow, she began to panic. "That binds you to your punishment. If you seek out anyone you will turn to ash." Vlad hoisted her to her feet. She didn't deserve death she needed to be punished in another way. "GO!"

Ava didn't hesitate she sped off.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

Fromik, Yao, Dhamphir and Atilla had left the couple alone, taking a trip with the Count to the blood cellar to quench their thirst before leaving. Each had expressed their relief at Erin being fine, granted one of the well wishes had been forced. Atilla seemed shaken at what had happened to Erin. Never before had she seen what Erin had been put through. Vlad had been shocked at the way Atilla's usually stern façade had dropped and she'd tried to calm Erin.

"Is she alright?" Lucius asked, seeing Erin wince as she tried to sit up.

Vlad nodded, "They're both fine." Erin gave him a small smile, which Vlad returned. He was itching to be alone with her.

Ingrid knocked on the door softly, before making her way across to Erin. Bertrand hovered in the doorway, he'd been reluctant to leave Ingrid alone. She helped Erin sit more comfortably. Ingrid gingerly reached a hand out to touch Erin's stomach before pulling it back, Erin gave her a nod and Ingrid touched it. Ingrid smiled at her; she wanted to make sure her niece/nephew was still there.

Lucius watched the display; he'd never seen Ingrid Dracula acting with so much concern for someone else. "Give your wife my best."

Vlad's eyes filled with gratitude at the genuine concern, "Thanks." Lucius gave him a small bow before disappearing after the other Council members.

All he had to do now was tell Ingrid of her new position.

"Ingrid." He began slowly approaching his sister; he wasn't sure how to actually phrase it. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

Ingrid turned her body towards him; Bertrand stepped inside the room fully. He could sense Vlad had something important to tell his sister. "Ingrid how would you like a position on the Council?"

Her eyes lit up before becoming guarded, "Literally?"

"You did come second, and I would've preferred you on there in the first place." Vlad didn't want to appear that he was begging but Ingrid wouldn't settle for anything less. "If you don't want it I can ask…"

"I'll do it." She shrieked, jumping up and making a dash to hug Vlad without fully realising what she was doing. Vlad dodged quickly, comforting hug was one thing a happy sisterly hug was another. Ingrid grabbed Bertrand in Vlad's place hugging him tightly.

Then she realised what she'd done and stepped away completely composed. Erin could see she was slightly embarrassed. She held back a chuckle at the shock on Bertrand's face.

Vlad poked Vlad in the chest. "You realise this gives me power."

He rolled his eyes before tilting his head to look at her. "I know."

"Good." With that Ingrid breezed out of the room, trying to look as serene as possible. Bertrand remained in his frozen position a few moments longer before seeing their gazes on him and vanishing.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad kissed Erin the second the pair was left alone. He guided her face, resisting drawing her too close in case he hurt her and the baby further in any way. Erin kissed him back, she needed this. All her fears and worries were released in the kiss. His tongue gently brushed hers before their passion increased and they battled for dominance.

Vlad broke the kiss resting his forehead against hers, "I've never been so scared. I thought I would loose both of you."

Erin slid her forehead down his face until hers rested in the crook of his neck. "I didn't mean to scare you." She whispered into his neck.

"You didn't Ava did." He replied, "I'm just glad you're both fine."

"I was terrified you'd hate me if I lost our baby. I couldn't cope with it being ripped away from us. If I'd lost it I would've failed again and…" She trailed off as tears came to her eyes, Vlad wiped them away tenderly. "You're my home and I can't lose you, I thought you might have left me. I wouldn't have blamed you for it."

"Hey," He whispered, forcing her to look at him, "I will never leave you. If we did lose our baby then we would've dealt with it together, like we've done with everything else. We didn't though Erin and in just over six months we'll be meeting our son or daughter."

That brought something else to the front of Erin's mind, another fear she'd been hiding. "Does it matter?"

Vlad was confused, his face screwing up slightly, "Does what matter?"

Erin was nervous at broaching this topic. "If it's a girl."

He looked into her eyes, the truth clear for her to see. "Erin I never really cared either way and considering what we've just been through, I really don't care as long as it's healthy."

Erin began softly, "If it's a girl she won't inherit."

He gently stroked her neck, "I'm going to change that before it's born. I don't want what happened with Ingrid and me happening to our children." He knew any more children would be at least a century down the line but he didn't want resentment to brew.

Vlad wanted to change the succession law but it would have to be placed into effect before their child was born other wise they would be except as it wouldn't apply until after a certain date and then only to children born after that date.

His earlier realisation at becoming a father came to his mind, tears pricked at his eyes feeling an idiot for not realising sooner.

Erin cupped Vlad's face in her hands. She gently stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. "What is it?"

"You'll hate me for it." This time he was the nervous one.

"I won't hate you."

"I only realised that I was gonna be a dad tonight, stupid time to realise it when we came so close to loosing her or him."

Erin gave Vlad a small chuckle, "I was wondering when you'd work it out."

"You knew." He didn't expect her to realise how he felt. 

"Vlad, you've been so busy lately you haven't had chance to think about it. You were more concerned with how I felt than your own feelings." Vlad tried to duck his head but her grip held him in place. "That Vladimir Dracula is why you'll make a brilliant dad, you care more about how the people you love feel than yourself."

"It doesn't excuse the fact…" Vlad was being too hard on himself.

"Vlad you acknowledged it somewhere because you're here. You haven't run away from it." Erin's face took on a cheeky smile, "Believe me you'll be there when I go into labour." Her threat wasn't disguised, making him gulp he nodded.

Erin's smirk was cut off as she yawned widely. He felt just as tired. Erin needed to get some sleep and rest.

The clock behind them chimed eight times. Vlad stood up hoisting her into his arms. He didn't want her to walk to their room. The sofa wasn't comfortable; she would be more comfortable in their coffin.

"Vlad?" She asked but couldn't ask any more as she yawned again.

"Bed rest." He whispered in her ear receiving a dirty look.

It would be fun trying to keep Erin confined to bed over the next few days.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	17. Wetherspoons

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_There were some lovely reviews last night, thank you so much for those they really inspired me to write these chapters today._

_I hope I've done them justice._

Chapter 17: Wetherspoons

Erin winced as she took the medicine. It was far worse than caster oil. Renfield had insisted that she take the medicine for a few more days at least. She wasn't healing as fast as she should be although he'd said it was nothing to worry about.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Vlad asked, carefully wrapping his arms around her.

Erin placed her hands over his on her ever so slightly rounded stomach, only if someone stared they'd notice. "We promised Tess."

"I don't want you getting stressed with Becky being there Erin."

"I don't think I'll be the one getting stressed," She teased watching him bristle. If anyone would get stressed around Becky it would be Vlad.

"Erin if Becky finds out you're pregnant…"

"She won't." Erin pulled out of his embrace, "Did you even notice what I was wearing?" He looked at Erin, she'd picked a dress that flared just below the bust and fell to her knees. It was the height of fashion and no one would notice.

"You look beautiful." He grinned at her, she looked as if she was glowing. "What about drinking?"

"Vlad I don't drink and they both know that." She knew he was looking for an excuse not to go. He was being too protective.

"What about food, you're eating for two now, they'll notice if you order two portions."

Erin gave him a sly smile, "I'll just eat yours." He squinted, rolling his tongue in his mouth. She'd already done that three times so far this week.

"It's only been a week since…" He closed his eyes suppressing a shudder at the memory.

Erin tipped her head, folding her arms and glaring at him, "Renfield says its fine."

Vlad raised an eyebrow, "What does Renfield know?"

Erin hit him hard, that comment was uncalled for. "He saved our baby Vlad, he should know better than anyone."

Erin was right, Renfield had done what no one else could and his advice and warnings deserved some respect.

"Sorry." He whispered pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "I just get worried."

Erin smiled softly at him, "I know you do, and we'll both be fine." She reached across the set of drawers reaching for the two small vials of medicine Renfield had made for her. Instead of every two hours he'd extended it to four. It provided all the nutrients the foetus would need to heal fully. She slipped them into her bag.

He twisted around and passed her a bottle of soy blood. It would be better if she drank now rather than crave it while they were out. Erin quickly drank the bottle of blood as Vlad sipped at his. Besides it quenching her thirst it helped remove the stagnant taste of Renfield's concoction. She smiled at Vlad handing him the empty bottle. He placed it on the unit, quickly finishing off his. This would keep them going until they came back.

Vlad pulled on his leather jacket. It was funny how he treasured that jacket but hated leather as a general rule. Erin straightened the lapels for him, playing mirror. She gave him a nod that said 'you'll do'.

Vlad extended his hand out to Erin lacing their fingers as she adjusted the position of her bag on her shoulder with her left hand. He waited until she was ready before guiding her from the room, almost tripping over Robin who was waiting outside the room for them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin watched as Vlad ungracefully tripped over Robin, her survival instincts kicking in and letting go of his hand as quickly as she could. Vlad managed to grab onto the wall to hold himself upright.

"Robin!" Vlad cried, annoyed. Who in their right mind would be sitting on the floor, back against the door, right where someone could trip over them?

"Sorry Vlad, you alright?" Robin jumped up. Vlad brushed himself down, glaring at his friend. "Is that leather?" Robin couldn't help himself he reached out an arm and poked the jacket.

"Yes it is." He yelped jumping away from poking fingers. Erin laughed.

"He loves that jacket." She told Robin conspiringly; quiet enough to pretend it was a secret, loud enough for Vlad to hear.

'_Erin…'_ He warned mentally, she smiled at him sweetly.

"The Vlad I knew never touched leather."

Vlad's face hardened, "The Vlad you knew grew up Robin." Vlad didn't like reminiscing, life was simpler back then. The only worry he had then was stopping Ingrid and his Dad biting anyone, now there was the Council, Slayers, In Laws and the baby.

He felt her scold before she opened her mouth. "Vladimir Dracula!"

"Look, I just don't like thinking of how I used to be."

Robin studied his friend, for the first time seeing how much more mature Vlad had grown. "You did grow bitter." It wasn't an accusation it was an observation. Vlad nodded. "But Erin's changing that." It was a rare moment when Robin sounded wiser than he actually was.

"Yeah." He agreed, he gave Erin a warm smile.

Robin's next comment made them both laugh, "At least she'd not a bloodthirsty maniac." Robin stepped back slightly to look at Erin. "Should you really be coming out in your condition?"

Erin stamped her foot and Vlad prepared to dodge if another floorboard 'accidentally' flew in his direction. "Not you too!"

"You're ten…"

"Eleven!"

"Weeks, aren't you worried it might happen again?" Vlad watched as Erin's eyes darkened. He saw the flickering of the light, showing her power build up.

Vlad quickly grabbed Robin and shoved him in the direction of the foyer. "Robin how's your mum?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad and Erin had only been in Wetherspoons once. The bar was huge, as far as they knew Tess had booked them all a table. There were large wooden tables dotted around the room, all sitting on a thick red carpet. For some reason the dark atmosphere and decoration made them all think of the school.

Vlad gestured towards a corner where he could smell the familiar sweet and overpowering scent of cheap perfume. He looked at Erin who for once didn't look the least bit nauseous at the smell. It wasn't a pregnancy thing; the smell always made both of them fell sick. It was almost as bad as garlic.

Peering around the corner he saw Becky and Tess. Every single one of them was 18, which made Vlad feel better.

Tess saw them a big smile crossing her face. She jumped up and hugged Erin, "You're freezing!" She observed and Erin shook her head denying it.

"It's just the air conditioning." Tess pulled her across to the table. She shoved Erin into a seat, putting Vlad next to her. Becky was on the opposite end of the table, well away from Vlad. She herself sat opposite Erin and Robin sat opposite Vlad.

Within a few minutes the waitress came across to them to take their orders. No one had chance to order food so they simply settled for ordering drinks at the moment.

"Three ciders," Tess began to order, she wasn't going to let the others drink anything stronger. Last time Becky had embarrassed them all, she knew exactly how bad Becky could get around boys and with Vlad around she would be a nightmare. "Robin?"

"Cola," He grinned, "I'm driving later." He used as an excuse, he wasn't willing to let his guard drop around vampires.

Becky smirked at Erin. "Cider Erin?" Becky always looked down on Erin because she didn't drink, but it was Erin's choice. Besides alcohol had no effects on them as vampires (well non pregnant ones anyway).

"Erin doesn't drink Becky, you know that. Orange juice?" Everyone winced around the table at the memory of the last lot of orange juice they all had.

"Lemonade." She told the waitress who gave her a nod.

Vlad squeezed her hand under the table, that was one of Vlad's worries out of the way.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad pressed his fork down onto the plate, aiming for a bit of salad. A scraping sound was his only reply. He looked down; most of his salad portion had vanished and was currently on Erin's fork.

He resisted looking at her but still cut into his steak with a slightly childish ferocity. _'That was mine.'_

'_You should have eaten it then.'_ He was beginning to fear that at the end of the pregnancy he'd be at least a stone lighter.

"Why is Erin eating your salad?" Becky asked, looking up from her own bowl of Caesar Salad. Why was it so many girls were obsessed with losing weight nowadays? Vlad rarely saw her eat anything other than salad.

Vlad began to panic; he was terrified someone would notice. "Vlad's never liked salad." Erin told her, "Waste not, want not." Her face was straight and eerily convincing.

Vlad simply passed Erin the rest of his salad. He had no choice now but to give it to her.

Tess gave Vlad a condescending look, before beginning to scold him. "Salad's healthier for you than that, you'll be dead before you're fifty if you keep that up." Vlad mutely nodded, unsure how to exactly respond.

Robin began to choke on his chips. The thought of Vlad dying from cholesterol was too much. Vlad made his way around the table and slapped him on the back, trying to clear his airway. Robin was turning an interesting shade of red.

"Are you okay Robin?" Tess asked, Erin was sure Tess had a small crush on Robin. The way the girl had jumped up in her seat ready to help Vlad, her fingers clutching the handkerchief tightly.

Robin coughed, "Fi…ne." He gasped out, Vlad handed his friend a cup of water. "Just went down the wrong way." After another minute Robin slowly returned to his original colouring. Vlad sat down next to Erin sharing a nervous look with her. Erin sipped her lemonade.

Vlad looked at his plate he was sure he had at least seven more chunky chips on his plate before he helped Robin. He didn't comment this time, just continued eating.

Becky's eye took on a calculating glint as she looked at Erin and Vlad. Vlad felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Whatever she was planning he was sure he couldn't like it at all. He gripped his knife and fork tighter feeling the steel bending like rubber beneath his fingers. In a flash of panic he released his grip, dropping them to the table making a clattering sound. He quickly snatched them up before placing them on his lap to straighten out under the cover of the table.

Erin looked at him wondering what he was playing at until she too saw Becky's look which had now developed into a sneer.

She made a deliberate and exaggerated point of looking towards Erin's left hand, Erin followed her gaze realising it stopped on Erin's ring.

"Have you set a date yet?" Vlad and Erin shared a worried look, they hadn't prepared themselves for this.

The silence was deafening.

"They're alre…OW!" Robin cried as a foot kicked him in either leg. He threw an annoyed look at Vlad and Erin who gave him matching innocent looks. He couldn't be sure if it had been only one of them or both of them. All they had to do was ask him to shut up and he would have.

Erin and Vlad sat there praying something would interrupt and distract Becky from the question. Thankfully someone seemed to be answering their prayers.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The chirping of Erin's phone made them all jump; she reached across the table to pick it up. It was a habit she still had from her mortal days, leaving the phone on the table to check the time and any emails.

The phone rang again, it had taken days to find a tone that didn't annoy their eardrums.

"I'll get it." Vlad told her pressing a kiss to her hair. She handed him the phone with a grin, she'd been training him to use it. Although she was annoyed at his successful attempt to dodge the issue. However a glance at the caller ID told her it would be better if he answered it.

Vlad quickly walked towards a quiet area of Wetherspoons, pressing the accept button on her phone. He lifted it to his ear.

"Please tell me you're at the school." Jonno's voice cut in before Vlad could even say hello. "And its not you I can see on the body heat sensors." There was only one possible reason why anyone would be appear ice blue on the sensors – they were vampires.

Jonno wasn't in charge of them, it was up to Vlad and Erin where they wanted to be and what they wanted to do. "Me and Erin are just out for the evening…"

"Chloe's there." Jonno told him.

The phone slipped out of Vlad's grip, shattering on the floor.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading_


	18. Ambush

A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1

_I have been asked a few times if I would write another sequel and make it into a saga. There might be another instalment to round the entire series off completely. I'm not saying it's definite but I'm thinking about it. I don't really want to stretch it out too far but there is one final plotline I can incorporate._

_These were typed in a hurry, I'm sorry if its not usual quality._

Chapter 18: Ambush

The phone lay in tiny, sparking pieces on the floor as Vlad practically sped towards the table. Erin lifted her head up noticing his distress; she gave him a questioning look. The worry on his face was clear for all to see.

'_We've got to go.'_ He told her. Erin didn't waste anytime; she jumped up pulling on her jacket.

"What are you doing?" Tess asked as Vlad shrugged into his own jacket.

"Family emergency." Vlad told her apologetically, Robin nodded understanding immediately.

Erin leaned closer to Vlad, "Chloe's here?" He nodded.

Robin pushed his chair under, "Looks like the tracker spray works."

"Yeah." Vlad mentally hurried the pair along; as soon as Erin was ready he pulled her out of the restaurant. Erin struggled to keep up with him; she never could keep up with his long strides.

Tess ran after them, Becky close on her heels. Becky struggled to run towards them in her tight skirt and heels. "What's going on Vlad?"

Vlad turned around, they were still too close to the restaurant, they needed to get back to the school as quickly as possible.

"Both of you go back inside." Vlad told her, he wasn't going to be polite about it. Tess folded her arms and stared at him defiantly. He tried again more urgency in his voice. "Please!"

The next voice made him cold, "Hello Vlad."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Chloe." Vlad greeted, as he turned to see them surrounded by twenty slayers. All looked inconspicuous outside in the rain but Vlad could see them clutching their stakes at their hips.

Each stake had what looked like a decorative pommel on the handle, in the same place the Guild had their seal. Vlad could smell the metallic odour of argentalium but he didn't react. If they honestly thought it would stop him he was willing to play along for now.

He reached out and touched Erin's mind, if he could do that his powers would work without being hindered.

Chloe looked strange in a flak vest and combat gear, she looked younger than she actually was. Her hair was swept back into a ponytail. There was no denying she was the leader of this group of rebels.

It didn't escape his notice that just behind her was Laura Winchester. She was amongst their group at least that explained why she'd been pushing so hard for a divorce between him and Erin. Also it explained how she knew their real clan name. Vlad sent a warning glare towards her, opening his mouth slightly so she could see his fangs. He watched with uncontrolled delight as she shook in fear, he retracted them quickly leaving her questioning what she really saw.

Erin's bag was snatched from her. One rebel rifled through it, the only things that attracted their interest was a bottle of the tracker spray Vlad had slipped into there days ago and forgotten to take back out and the two vials.

The rebel looked at the spray before squirting the 'impulse'. It showered down all over Chloe and the rebel. That took care of dosing her over the next week.

"What's this?" Chloe asked, tilting the vial from side to side, watching the thick liquid slop from side to side.

Erin was the one who answered, "Medicine." Chloe seemed to accept her answer; vampires didn't really have a flare for potions. She dropped it harshly into the bag, watching for any recoil in case the potion should explode. Seeing none she handed the bag back to the rebel who shoved it back towards Erin. Erin snatched it off the rebel, shouldering it quickly.

"Why are you here?"

Chloe folded her arms, she didn't think Vlad would hurt her, "I've got a message for the Queen first, vampire. Then I'll tell you what I want."

Clearly Chloe didn't care that there were two innocent breathers listening to the conversation with open ears. She also didn't seem to care that Robin might black out at the direction the conversation was heading – not that she knew his memories had been restored.

"I doubt you've got anything to say that matters." Erin snapped at Chloe. There was nothing in Erin's former life that held her bound to anyone.

"I'm giving you a chance to live Erin. Your mum and dad just want their daughter back. They love you Erin, they'll forgive you if you ask them to."

Erin laughed; they should be the ones demanding her forgiveness. Did they honestly think she'd accept their offer?

Erin folded her arms over her chest. "Tell them if they stop attacking Vlad I'll think about it and they have to accept Vlad as my husband."

Chloe shook her head at her, tucking a stray blonde hair behind her ear. "No Slayer will accept a Vampire. Erin its okay to admit you were attracted to his power."

"I'm one too yet they'll accept me. I'm honoured." She gave Chloe a look of mock confusion, tilting her head slightly, before her fingers clenched tighter as anger took over. "I will not 'breed' slayers like every female slayer has had to do for centuries. I married Vlad because I loved him nothing more." Erin's face darkened and for the first time Robin saw her inner nature emerge. It made her more beautiful and more deadly.

Chloe continued speaking in a soft voice. "If Vlad is slain you'll be mortal again." Chloe's face had sympathy all across it, "Deep down you really want that."

"I'm happy as I am."

Chloe was trying to appeal to her sense of justice. "Always second best as a girl? Ignored and bullied. Men have all the rights in Vlad's culture."

How dare she dictate their ways when she knew nothing about them. The rebel knowledge was out of date and had been for years. "Vlad is changing that."

"Vampires are evil Erin, they will never change." Vlad moved forward but Erin held him back, Chloe was trying to bait him – and it was nearly succeeding.

Erin laced her fingers with Vlad's, "Spend a few days with them then tell me that." Chloe's jaw dropped at the challenge. Erin was perfectly serious.

Chloe changed the subject. "I see Robin remembers." Considering her brother was still standing and not in a pile on the floor she knew there was only one explanation.

"Yeah I do. What happened to you Chloe?"

"I was given an opportunity Robin. A way to protect my family, you'd never betray the vampires though. You always wanted to be one."

Robin stared at his sister the way he used to when they were younger, Chloe had no right to treat them the way she was. Chloe had changed too much for him to see the young girl who he'd known four years ago.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Chloe was nudged by one of her rebels and for the briefest of seconds she took her eyes off the vampires. Vlad and Erin couldn't do anything, as they would leave Robin, Tess and Becky to the mercy of the rebels.

She took what looked like a computer tablet off the rebel, a curious expression on her face. She played with it, using the touch screen. Something was very interesting.

"Erin's body temperature should be the same as yours." Chloe grinned as she dropped the body heat sensor; sometimes being as cold as they were was a curse. They always stood out on thermal imaging. "But she's warmer." She spun the tablet around to them. Everyone in the room was a shade of red-orange, except Erin and Vlad they were ice blue. However Erin was bordering on a green-blue, especially her lower half.

Chloe stepped forward to touch Erin but Vlad pushed her further behind him, shielding her from Chloe.

"Either half fangs are or there's something making her warmer."

Chloe noticed the stance Vlad had taken, his arm protectively in front of Erin's stomach. Her eyes squinted as the corners of her mouth quirked upwards

"She's pregnant." Vlad didn't respond verbally but his lip curled in a growl. He didn't think the slightly higher temperature of the baby would make any difference to Erin's overall body temperature. Clearly it did.

"You're spawning." Chloe taunted her; Vlad was the one who grabbed Erin, holding her arms downwards before she did something that would damage their chances of getting out of this. "How can you bear to have that evil inside you? Come with me and we'll fix it all. You won't have to suffer it." Her smile was soft this time.

"I am having this baby and Vlad is the only father I want for my children."

"I can't see your parents liking this, can you?"

Erin's parents had disowned her but as far as she was concerned they weren't her family, they hadn't been for years so emotional manipulation wouldn't work on her.

"I don't have any parents." Erin told her firmly. Her eyes showing the truth, Chloe wasn't expecting that answer. "I am a Dracula, they are my family." Erin pronounced Dracula the correct way intentionally; the way it was pronounced in her husband's native country it was far more intimidating that way. It was effective by the way the rebels shifted nervously. Her head rose regally, staring Chloe down. She wasn't ashamed of being disowned.

Winchester stepped forward, "I think the Social Services…"

Erin's fangs dropped, her face snarling as she bared them. "You know where you can shove your Social Services!" Erin snapped. "I'm 18 out of your authority on this, you can't set foot into that school again in an official capacity."

Laura's voice shook as she spoke, she was now bluffing she couldn't do anything about it. "I can order it to happen. Have the child taken from you."

"And I can drain every drop of blood in your body."

"Erin…" Vlad warned slowly, Laura looked relieved at him reining her in. He turned to Laura, "You even think about touching our child you won't have to worry about Erin, you'll have me to deal with." His fangs extended his eyes turning into black abysses. Laura darted back amongst the rebels using them for protection.

Becky and Tess weren't sure how to react to Vlad and Erin revealing their true natures. They were terrified of them but they could tell the vampires were more protective than evil. Becky clutched at Tess' arm, her nails digging into her arms drawing blood.

Vlad had enough of Chloe's games. "What do you want Chloe?"

"I want your kind destroyed." Chloe's eyes narrowed as she stepped closer.

"I won't kill my people."

"You're talking about killing an entire race Chloe!" Robin snapped.

Chloe considered what Robin had said, maybe he was right. There was another option to eliminate the vampire threat. "Return them to their mortal states then, some will survive."

Erin and Robin shared an uneasy look, they knew what she meant. Tess and Becky had given up trying to follow the conversation at Erin's pregnancy, everything else was gobbledegook.

"I am not smashing the Clan Blood Mirrors."

Chloe reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small test tube. It contained a slightly cloudy mixture. Chloe knew he wouldn't be so easily to persuade.

"You should know what this is Vlad. After all you've did drink it." Chloe told him condescendingly. The other rebels surrounding them withdrew their crossbows aiming them at the vampires, all dangerously accurate in their aim. She nodded to the rebel next to Erin.

Vlad didn't have time to react.

Erin was torn from his grasp and forced to her knees; she let out a grimace as the cold concrete sent jolts through her legs. She grimaced as her mouth as forced open. The uncorked vial of argentalium liquid held over her mouth, all the rebel had to do was tip it slightly. "You survived but Erin won't, unless you do as I ask."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	19. Click

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 19: Click

Chloe expected an answer from him but was surprised that Vlad didn't move a muscle to help Erin. Perhaps he knew that she had the power. He wouldn't allow Erin or his spawn to be hurt.

They had the element of surprise on their side.

'_Now.' _ Vlad told her, he didn't break eye contact with Chloe. All thoughts of friendship were finally gone, there was no way he could forgive her for threatening Erin's life.

Erin moved her hand, just a fraction from where it was being held behind her, and the rebel holding her flew up towards the sky. The rebel screamed at the rapid speed he shot upwards his arms flailing around him. The vial dropping to the floor and smashing, the liquid in it evaporating into the night air, from a flick of her finger sending fire in its direction.

Erin stood and whizzed to Vlad's side. The moment she was out of the way the rebel crashed to the ground, taking out four of his comrades. They were a pile of limbs and flak vests.

Vlad pointed his finger and all of the rebels crossbows flew across the room, Smashing to the size of matchsticks, they were completely destroyed.

The rebels withdrew their stakes awkwardly after a moment of complete confusion. They were only prepared to deal with one powerful vampire not two.

Vlad clicked his fingers at Chloe. Nothing happened. She blinked and squinted harder, her youthful face suddenly looking older in her fury and the incompetence of her 'army'.

Erin grabbed his arm and sped him out as the rebels closed on him.

Chloe looked at the empty space, this wasn't supposed to be how it happened. "SLAY THEM!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The group ran faster, trying to get to the safety of the school. Vlad didn't know whether Jonno was on his way or still stuck at the HQ. The monarchs would have sped Robin back to the base if they didn't have Tess and Becky to deal with. They could only take one person each and unfortunately that would mean one person would be left alone until they returned – he couldn't take that risk with the rebels on their heels. Vlad was angry at how much the breathers had heard; this hadn't concerned them now they were in just as much danger. He'd have to mind wipe them later.

"I thought you were Counts. You're Draculas as in Stoker's Dracula?" Tess asked running closely behind the couple.

"Not the same thing!" Vlad yelled ducking under the trees, narrowly missing a few low branches.

"But you're vampires?"

"Is now really the time?" Robin asked Tess as he began to pant. Vlad and Erin were ahead of them running with ease, although struggling to remember to slow down.

Becky was the one who was driving Vlad insane though. "A real vampire? You're a King?" The nine hundredth time she'd said it give or take a few hundred. Erin could hear his thoughts and shot him an exasperated look, it hadn't been that high.

Vlad was tempted to leave Becky for the rebels but knowing her she had some insignificant piece of information that probably would be devastating for the Draculas.

Robin tripped over a branch, falling flat on his face. The branch had been disguised by the shrubbery and old mouldy leaves.

Tess bent down and roughly helped Robin to his feet. Robin stumbled and slipped on the damp ground before regaining his footing but it cost them precious seconds.

Vlad halted hearing the rustle and cracking of dry leaves and twigs. Everyone nearly slammed into the back of him. Immediately Erin mirrored his position using her sonic hearing to gather and verify information.

"What have you stopped for?"

"Shut up Robin!" Erin and Vlad snapped at the same time.

Robin's jaw dropped. They'd never spoken to him like that before.

"I'm just asking."

A growl followed as Erin clicked her fingers and Robin's jaw sealed shut. Vlad gave her a look as her hormones took over. Erin rolled her eyes before clicking her fingers leaving him free to talk once more.

"Sorry Robin." She apologised. Robin nodded not wanting to speak after irking a pregnant Erin, she'd probably do something worse next time.

"They're close." Vlad hissed, pushing Erin and the others further into the woods. Trees provided cover, they could dodge between and hide behind them. The crossbows were broken so it would mean hand-to-hand combat and flying stakes. He hadn't smelled garlic but it didn't mean they weren't carrying any.

They spread out until they all hid behind a tree each. The trees weren't particularly thick, just the regular sized trees. The wood hadn't been there for long, a hundred years if that.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"VLAD!" Erin shouted as a stake narrowly missed him. He pulled her to him as a stake was aimed towards her. There was no way he could predict which direction the stakes were thrown from. He glanced around all the rebels seemed to be there.

"I've had enough of this!" He snapped. He raised his arm throwing half a dozen of the rebels back thirty feet – the front row. A few slammed into the nearby trees terrifying cracks echoed around the woods.

More advanced forward, their stakes shook in their hands. Vlad couldn't believe it, most of these rebels were teenagers. The oldest amongst them was Winchester in her mid twenties, Chloe was amongst the youngest of them all. Vlad smirked slightly he bared his fangs and a group of them ran in the opposite direction as fast as they could.

The Nobles had been recruiting an army of teenagers who knew nothing of either world or the true Slayers Guild.

The group ran weaving in and out of trees. They stumbled and tripped over branches.

Suddenly they found themselves in a clearing, the worst possible place for them to be. They were sitting ducks.

The rebels followed closely before laughing madly at their easy targets in front of them. Halting 20 feet from them only eight of the rebels had remained. Vlad and Erin raised their arms, fireballs at the ready. First rule of slaying – don't brag.

A voice boomed throughout the forest. "Hold it there!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno stood with fifteen of his own slayers, crossbows at the ready. The stakes wouldn't turn them to dust but they would still cause a lot of damage to a breather.

"Slayers reduced to pets." Chloe snarled at him,

Jonno tapped the trigger on his crossbow, the stake flew dangerously close to Chloe landing in the tree behind her. It was a warning shot. "We aren't their pets."

Chloe shook with fear, she hadn't expected the slayers to respond in that way, "Then why are you protecting them?"

"Because we have a treaty." Jonno told her, she thought he might lower his crossbow but he didn't. "And because it's the only way forward for everyone."

"They'll turn on you."

"I can wipe them out in a blink but I haven't." Vlad told her, "Your rebels I might just get rid of right now." He was actually considering embracing his nature and letting the vampire in him out to massacre the rebels.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Vlad shot forward a metre and snarled, baring his fangs. They all jumped back, three more ran.

"Your army is leaving." Jonno noticed, a patronising look on his face.

Vlad moved forward and Chloe remained rigid. "Give a message to the Nobles." She looked up at his distain on his face. "I will protect Erin and our child, I will protect the slayers and my kind. If they attack again its war."

Chloe smirked at him, was he really an idiot? Slayers were thicker than water. "The Guild will never agree to war against their own kind."

Jonno moved to Vlad's side. "You kidnapped my mum, and placed the Guild in danger. We'll agree right now if we have to." Vlad gave Jonno a thankful nod.

The allies stepped back leaving Chloe to ponder what they just said.

She lifted her hand signalling to her pitiful group to retreat. As soon as they turned they sprinted off in the direction of the town.

The mixture of breathers, slayers and vampires waited a few moments until Vlad gave the all clear for them to go. They didn't waste time though, running just as fast as before towards the sanctuary of the school.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODLETTIL

Vlad and Jonno slammed the gateway doors shut once they made sure everyone was inside. Jonno leaned against them.

"You can stay for as long as you want." Vlad informed the slayers, he was grateful they'd come in an effort to lend support. "I'll have Renfield fix something for you to eat." A couple of the slayers who'd stayed before gave him a wary glare, "It'll be edible." He promised. "Michael can you show them the way?" He called to the thin slayer with ginger hair. The slayer nodded before guiding the rest of his party inside.

Vlad moved until he stood in front of Becky, Tess and Robin pushed passed him. He'd deal with Tess' memory later at the moment Becky was the worry.

"Look into my eyes." Becky obeyed immediately; Vlad's began to glow. He'd learned his lesson with the whole vampires do not exist like. "Me and Erin aren't vampires, nor is my whole family. We are not vampires." He prepared to click his fingers; he paused as he remembered something important to add. "Erin isn't pregnant either." He pulled back and clicked his fingers a slight squint of concentration on his face.

He quickly stepped back as Becky came to, she looked around confused at her surroundings, Tess gently guided her into the building leaving them alone.

Erin moved across to Vlad resting her forehead against his trying to calm herself down. He pressed a relief filled kiss to her lips before placing a hand on her stomach, which Erin covered lovingly. She nodded telling him silently they were both fine.

Erin reached into her bag and withdrew a vial; uncorking it she placed it against her lips and drinking it. She knew to drink it, she didn't want to risk another miscarriage especially after the exhausting activity she'd just been put through and as neither her nor the baby were fully healed just yet. Renfield's potion would prevent it.

"What was the click for?" Robin leaned against the inner archway trying to get his breath back.

"What click?"

Robin mimicked his actions, "The one right before running for our lives." He was still panting adrenaline coursing through his body.

"I was undoing her mind wipe," Vlad tipped his head,

"It didn't change her mind though." There was a reason for that.

Vlad glared at Robin his arms folded over his chest. "It didn't work."

For some reason he couldn't restore her true memories.

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	20. Tess

_A.N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_There might be a later update tomorrow, I'm out visiting friends but I've tried to get as much done today so hopefully I'll post at the usual time but I'm letting you know just in case._

Chapter 20: Tess

The training room was crowded with sixteen members of the Slayers Guild (including Jonno), three breathers, a half werewolf, half vampire hybrid and five vampires. It was the only room in the school that was big enough for them all without having to go into the hall.

The slayers were happily munching on sandwiches Renfield had made with some help from a couple of the Guild members. They all looked as if they were starving. Vlad had kept his promise and the food was edible. There were jam, tomato ketchup, corned beef and cheese; there was enough for every slayer to have at least four each. Robin managed to sneak a few sandwiches from them regardless of the fact he'd already eaten once tonight.

Vlad reluctantly leaned back against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. His fists were clenched not that anyone could see them. The events of the night had caught up with him, how was it an enjoyable evening out could turn into a deadly situation.

The Count paced up and down the room, his long jacket billowing behind him, any second now… "You've removed the mind wipe from four people but you can't remove Chloe's?"

Vlad winced at the yell from his father. He gave Erin an edgy glance.

"WHY?"

"If I knew I'd sort it out." Jonno gingerly raised his hand, preparing to offer a suggestion. Vlad narrowed his eyes, "And the first person to mention the 'L' word gets drained." Vlad snapped giving a general warning to the whole room. He wouldn't do it but it was a threat that hopefully got the reaction he wanted. Jonno's hand dropped suddenly back down towards his side.

"Are you sure she's still mind wiped?" Bertrand asked. "She knows we're vampires and she doesn't faint at the sight of you with fangs."

"But she doesn't remember anything about the time we spent together." Robin nodded in agreement, Chloe's version of events were far too different from his and Vlad's. "The mind wipe is still in place because that was the point of it. Time we spent together involved vampires, so she won't remember it at all."

"Then how…"

"I don't know!" A shockwave rippled around the room and Vlad forced himself to calm down. Everyone ducked even though it was over their heads in fear for their safety. Erin stood from the seat she'd been forced to take by Ingrid and Robin. Erin placed a hand on his forearm, squeezing it gently.

"How did you get some of yours back?" Erin asked Jonno softly, looking at him out of the corners of her eyes. She didn't step back from Vlad but took up a position next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Therapy, something to do with watching lights to unlock memories but then it only delayed the wiping a bit, not stopping it. It allowed me to take in more information but too much would cause an overload," That was the best word for it an overload, like when a computer takes in too much information and then shuts down or freezes because it can't deal with it. "And the mind wiped sending me back where I started." Jonno shook his head thinking where Erin was going, "It would be the same for Chloe but Vlad still could remove mine and mum's mind wipe." There was no explanation of how Chloe could but couldn't remember at the same time, not without knowing more facts.

The room descended into silence once more, Vlad stared at the tattered carpet beneath his feet. Going over the events

"They had your argentalium mix." Vlad told him, Jonno winced at the memory of the mix. He regretted ever giving it to Vlad now he knew Vlad only wanted peace.

"The formula was under high level clearance restrictions, the Nobles would have had access to it." The Nobles had a high level clearance, higher than Jonno's but not as high as Mina's. "There were no vials stored it was only prepared on demand."

Ingrid perked up, shooting him a worried look. She nearly shot out of her seat to check him over. "They tried to give it to you?"

"No, to Erin." Ingrid's eyes snapped to Erin, she didn't seem as shaken at the memory as Ingrid though she would be. Erin seemed more concerned with Vlad's reaction than her own. That's what made her a formidable foe in their world; she had confidence for the both of them when Vlad found his lacking.

"It would have killed her."

Vlad nodded, his eyes glazed as he looked at Ingrid. "They knew that."

"It's a good job she's got your powers." Robin noted receiving nods from Vlad and Jonno. "And it's a good job Jonno showed up otherwise we'd be sweeping you up with a dustpan and brush." Erin tipped her head biting her tongue from lashing out at Robin at his comment; Vlad gave him an annoyed glance. Robin then realised he shouldn't have said that, at least not while the Count was around.

The Count sped across the room, his finger poking Vlad in the chest. "The slayers had to rescue you! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is to the Dracula name?"

Jonno was just as insulted by the Count's attitude. "If you'd rather I'd have left Vlad to face the rebels…"

"I'm not saying that!" The Count backtracked, "Just he should have been able to deal with them himself."

"I'm sorry that…"

"BOYS!" Ingrid snapped, trying to stop the argument between Jonno and the Count, arguing really wouldn't get them there. Anyway she hadn't started it so it wasn't anywhere near as fun.

"Fine." The Count huffed, sitting down finally and glaring at Jonno. It was perfectly matched by the young Slayer.

"Look," Vlad stepped into the middle of the room. "It's been a long night and nothing will come of standing around arguing."

"Vlad's right." Ingrid addressed them all, "Maybe we should all take a break." Everyone in the room gave a small nod, the slayers sluggishly rose to their feet. Vlad knew they'd find somewhere to sleep tonight in the school, he didn't need to guide them Jonno would sort that out for him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin began to guide Vlad out of the room, she could feel his tiredness creeping into her mind.

The Count whizzed across the room, blocking the doorway to prevent them from escaping. "Where do you think your going?"

"To bed…coffin." Vlad corrected himself, half in a daze.

"What about your other problem?"

Vlad shook his head, his eyes slightly screwed up in confusion. "What problem?"

The Count pointed his finger blindly to his left. "The breather shaped problem sitting next to Robin?"

Vlad had forgotten about Tess.

Tess shifted nervously in the room, no one trusted her to be left on her own so she was included in the discussions. Becky had been escorted home by one of the slayers as soon as was possible. Vlad couldn't wait to be rid of Becky, she knew he'd done some kind of memory wipe on her but she didn't know anything else about it.

Tess honestly didn't have a clue what they all had been talking about, only just understanding the word 'vampire' and possibly 'slayer' every now and again.

"I swear I won't tell anyone!" She squeaked out as Vlad approached her. "I can't even remember what you were taking about." She closed her eyes recoiling, her hands moving up towards her throat. "Please don't drink my blood."

Vlad froze half way; he wasn't going to harm her. Why did breathers always think he was after their blood?

"I'm not going to bite you." He spoke softly, Tess didn't think a vampire could speak like that but then again she knew Vlad, didn't she? She lifted her eyes to his face and saw an apologetic expression on his face.

He looked into her eyes and she immediately froze. He closed his eyes briefly, he really hated doing this, before looking into her blue eyes once again. Erin placed a gentle hand on his arm, he looked at her.

"I don't think you need to make her forget." Erin told him softly.

"What?" He asked, he wasn't sure that was such a good idea.

Erin sat herself down in the chair once again before anyone could protest she shouldn't be on her feet. "We trust Tess," They did trust her, there was no denying that. "And if you wipe her mind there's nothing to say that Chloe won't recruit her into her rebel army."

Robin agreed with Erin completely. "Erin's right Vlad, Tess won't tell anyone." Erin nodded sending him reassuring thoughts through their link, he agreed with Erin though. Tess had spent enough time around them she'd quickly adjust to their true nature – with luck. Still he couldn't resist teasing Robin.

"This isn't because you fancy her, right?" Vlad grinned as Robin turned a lovely shade of cherry red. He missed having blood pumping through his veins every now and again but blushing he definitely didn't miss.

"I don't fancy Tess." Robin muttered.

"Vlad…" Erin warned, Robin shot her a grateful look at controlling her husband, "Tess likes him just as much."

"Really?" Robin's voice was just too gleeful; Erin and Vlad bit their lips trying to keep a straight face. Vlad even had to look the other way to stop himself from laughing. "I mean cool." Robin's lowered tone tipped Vlad over the edge and he let out a loud, burst of laughter. Robin turned an even darker shade of red. "Having fun?"

Erin nodded wiping tears from her eyes at Robin's behaviour. She clicked her fingers and Tess burst into life.

"Why is Robin red?" Tess asked seeing the two hysterical vampires her fear forgotten for the moment. Vlad shook his head unable to speak along with Erin. Robin just shrugged innocently and shook his head.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

After explaining everything to Tess about who they were and their situation she could only say one thing. Something Vlad hated more than any other comment that had been made.

"So you're like the Cullens meets Stoker's Dracula?"

Vlad's head dropped, why did they have to be compared to the vampires in the Twilight Saga? Hadn't any more vampire books ever been written in breather history? "No."

Her face fell, "So you haven't been seventeen for the last hundred years?"

"I was born in 1993." Vlad told her, a slightly annoyed look in his eyes. Tess seemed disappointed, Erin thought she might have been looking forward to meeting 'Edward Cullen' but she knew Vlad was better than him any day.

Tess dropped the conversation there or so Vlad hoped. "Can I see your coffin?" She was just like Robin he was convinced of that.

"Yeah I'll show you it." Robin told her before Vlad or Erin could protest, dragging Tess quickly from the room.

"It's our coffin right?" He checked with Erin, who seemed to be just as confused as he was. Erin stood slowly pulling herself up with the pedestal. She just wanted to go to sleep. Vlad opened his arms allowing her to step right into them.

Erin rolled her eyes. "Looks like everyone else is going to be getting some sleep tonight." Vlad nodded into her hair, Robin got too excited with vampire things it would take him a while to actually leave the room. He'd probably be explaining the upholstery, its material and the locks on the top, not to mention how it differed from the classic design.

A yell echoed down the corridors, bouncing off the walls. "VLAD HOW DO YOU OPEN YOUR COFFIN?"

Erin didn't want to move away from Vlad's embrace. "We might be able to get him out of there quicker."

Vlad didn't hesitate he pulled her from the room dragging her behind him, anything to get some sleep.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	21. Declaration

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I've had more requests to do a sequel, so I will write one to complete this series. _

_Some people have sent me PMs asking if I'll increase the rating of the sequel and certain aspects of its content to T/M. I'm sorry but the answer is no. _

_The sequel will be a K+ again; I don't feel comfortable writing T/M fics._

Chapter 21: Declaration

"Vlad?" The whisper was quiet. No movement came from him. "Vlad?" A little louder this time. "VLAD!"

Vlad shot up, his head coming into contact with the (luckily) cushioned coffin lid with a crack. She felt a little guilty at that, especially as she saw him wince as he rubbed the spot he'd hit.

Vlad turned his body to face Erin, he was careful to avoid knocking her stomach. Over the last couple of days her stomach had taken on a more noticeable rounding. Unfortunately he could see them having to have a bigger coffin soon. If he had his way he'd have an actual bed but it would be safer for them to have a coffin considering the current threat they were under from the rebels.

"Did I wake you?" She asked softly, he knew she'd woken him on purpose clearly pretending she hadn't.

"No." He mumbled playing along this once. "What do you want?" A nagging part of him began to warn him she might do this regularly.

Erin avoided his gaze slightly, focussing over his shoulder. "Have we got any chocolate?"

His eyes narrowed, he was dreading this answer. "Why?"

"I just fancy some chocolate." Erin told him casually, "Dipped in soy blood." Vlad's stomach gave a lurch at the thought, "And rhubarb yoghurt." It didn't more than a lurch that time; he nearly gagged at the combination.

"At the same time?" He had to ask, she really couldn't be serious.

"Yeah." Had he listened at all to what she'd said?

"I'll get it." He offered before she could even ask, as he knew she was going to.

The coffin opened and Vlad sat up, he sped across the room. He extended his hand to the candles lighting them as he dressed quickly. He knew it was still early so he'd have to be as quiet as possible.

Erin snuggled herself back down into the coffin, clutching the blue fleece throw she'd taken to having inside the coffin for whenever she was ordered to rest.

Vlad cast one more glance towards her before speeding out to begin his search for her 'requested' food items.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

It had taken him three hours to find some chocolate in the school – it was rarer than gold dust in the school. That meant her night snack, became a late nine o'clock breakfast.

Erin had quickly joined him in the throne room before any one else could emerge (just in case they stole her food he guessed). Erin was getting very protect of her food. Renfield had told him it was natural in pregnant vampires but he still thought twice about eating in front of her.

He presented it to Erin. She grinned accepting the galaxy bar off him. She poured yoghurt into her bowl before stirring in the soy blood until it was more red than white or pink. Vlad glared at the disgusting concoction, it was only bound to get worse. Adding insult to injury she offered him some to eat. He shook his head turning very pale.

Erin broke off a piece of the chocolate before clutching the corner of it in her fingers. One good thing about their physiology was that their fingers never became warm enough to actually melt chocolate. She submerged it completely in the 'mixture' before placing it against her lips and eating it. Her face had an expression that clearly said 'heaven' contrasting completely against Vlad's feelings.

Vlad reluctantly reached across and poured himself a bowl of cornflakes they'd bought for the slayers. He heard the door creak open and turned to look to see who his visitors were.

Jonno and Robin yawned widely before offering them smiles before freezing and trying to work out what Erin was eating. Jonno and Robin peered at the bowl of something that Erin appeared to be enjoying, watching the way Vlad toyed with his food. Whatever it was it had put Vlad off his food – this was the person who'd grown up with Renfield's cooking – so it must be disgusting.

"If you don't mind we'll eat somewhere else." Jonno grabbed a box of the cereal and made a dash for it.

Jonno managed to escape but Robin was yanked back by his jacket and forced to sit down at the table next to Erin. If Vlad had to suffer this then Robin was going to as well. Robin looked like he was about to be sick.

"That looks nice." Robin commented holding back a retch. Erin nodded and grinned. "What is it?"

"You don't want to know." Vlad told him quickly.

Robin nodded at the serious tone his friend had, reaching across to grab the cornflakes.

Vlad grimaced as his eyes were drawn back to Erin's meal, hating the way she added even more soy blood to the mixture. He and Robin shared a matching wince. He sipped at his goblet before grimacing it was a rhubarb yoghurt pot he held in his hand.

"Erin," He began as politely as he could, "Where's the soy blood?"

Erin handed him a bottle from behind her, "Here." Vlad didn't bother to waste time with it in his goblet he just drank it from the bottle.

He'd just finished off the bottle when Renfield poked his head around the door. "Master Vlad, Mistress Erin's parents are here to see you."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin pulled at her jumper trying to make it stretch so no one could see her rounded stomach. Of all the times it had to actually become noticeable. She yanked it off and grabbed one of her plaid shirts; unfortunately it was a form fitting one and clearly pulled across her abdomen.

She pulled at it hot, angry tears in her eyes. Eventually she gave up and pulled at the shirt, buttons tearing and breaking in half, hitting the wall. Erin struggled to shrug out of the shirt; it rolling up until it wedged itself on her arms. All she wanted to do as protect the baby – ignorance was best where her parents were concerned.

Vlad slowly stepped behind her, his hands on her arms to stop her struggling. When he was certain she was calm her carefully helped out of the shirt. "Chloe's probably already told them." He whispered into her ear. Erin nodded, looking at him. He reached up and brushed her hair back out of her eyes.

"I just want them to leave us alone."

"I know." Vlad leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, he tipped his head forwards until he rested his cool forehead against hers. Erin stepped away from him. She pulled on a black vest top, covering herself. "I think you're going to need to go shopping."

Erin let out a groan; she wasn't the clothes shopping kind of person. She wondered if she could bribe Ingrid to do it for her. Then again with the state of their relationship with the rebels she wondered if she could actually go out shopping safely.

Vlad tossed her one of his shirts to wear on top of the vest. Erin slipped it on, not hesitating once. The red material swamped her but she felt as if the baby was more protected just by the additional cloth.

"I'm ready." She muttered reluctantly, Vlad let out a soft laugh. Erin wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his head down slightly so she could kiss him. She just wanted to enjoy a few more minutes with him before dealing with her parents. Vlad responded kissing her back just as firmly, clearly he wanted the same thing.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid, Jonno and Robin followed them closely down the stairs, barely a step behind them. Vlad and Erin were in perfect sync, side by side as they walked down into the foyer. Renfield and some of the slayers were holding them under the porch/archway at the entrance to the school. There was no way the Nobles were being allowed to set foot in the school.

They ignored the looks they received from the pupils inside the school as they strode defiantly towards the school entrance.

Dianne and Steve Noble had come alone. Vlad had taken his time to memorise the smell of the rebels, most of them used a stasis spray but they did smell different to the slayers and breathers. Vlad wasn't sure why they smelled different but they did. He wondered if it was corruption he could smell.

Vlad had been expecting them over the last couple of days since meeting Chloe once again, so had Jonno and the Slayers. There was no point in Jonno leaving just yet; the Nobles didn't like to wait before acting.

Dianne looked the vampires up and down; she didn't expect the Slayers Guild to still be there. She would have thought staying with vampires when it wasn't necessary would be unbearable for them. Clearly they were only obeying their 'masters'.

Erin was glowing next to Vlad. His arm was wrapped around her waist protectively. Any woman who'd gone through pregnancy knew the signs. The baggy shirt was a give away that she was trying to hide something, she could see the vest top underneath. Erin clearly hadn't slipped it on to cover her modesty.

Her face clouded with fury as she spat, "You *are* pregnant." Dianne had been hoping Chloe had gotten it completely wrong, regardless of there being witnesses at the scene.

Erin's voice was cold as she spoke. These people weren't her parents. She'd never really known them; they'd chosen to distance themselves from her not the other way round. "I would've thought Chloe told you that."

Erin knew they'd expected her to deny it even though it was obvious; they just wanted her to start an argument.

Steve gave her a patronising look, Erin should know better than to question their motives. "First rule of slaying check on your information."

Erin sneered at them, she'd learned the Slayers' Book of Rules of by heart, it was the only book she was allowed to read for four months when she was 14. "I thought that was the third." She moved back behind Vlad slightly, He'd begin to worry if she became more exposed to them. "Don't you trust Chloe enough to believe her?"

A thumping down the stairs withdrew their attention from each other, Jonno and the slayers kept their eyes fixed on the rebels while the vampires turned in the direction of the sound.

"Wolfie!" Ingrid scolded as Wolfie dashed around the corner towards them. Ingrid pulled Wolfie to her holding him tightly to her; she wasn't going to risk her brother's safety because he grew restless. Vlad gave Wolfie a disapproving look; he wasn't amused at his brother's appearance. He'd speak to him later. Wolfie didn't look ashamed until he caught Erin's eye, her arms were folded across her chest, he let out a small whine before looking down at the floor pitifully – he knew he was in trouble then.

Vlad drew them all back to the conversation at hand.

"Why can't Chloe remember the truth?" If he wanted an answer he'd have to ask the source of the problem. It was the question that had been burning in his mind over the last few days.

Steve's face took on a smug grin, he enjoyed outfoxing vampires, although this Chosen One was brighter than almost any vampire he'd ever come across. He hung back in his answering, trying to irk the vampires but they were wise to his tactic and waited patiently for an answer.

"Mind wipes, so easy to manipulate and twist." Vlad bristled slightly but only Ingrid noticed; Vlad was always worried at the way memories could be created to replace those that had been lost. "All we had to do was twist the truth in a such a way the mind wipe would be ineffective and constantly feed her this misinformation." Steve told him. "After a while her brain became so confused by all the information it was given it couldn't tell which information it should and shouldn't wipe so it stopped trying."

Robin moved forward, his fists clenched, as the information sunk in. "You brainwashed her!"

"More like moulded her into what we needed." Dianne smirked watching the way their jaws set. Vlad and Erin didn't give her the luxury of seeing their fangs to show how much she'd riled them up. "Someone to get at you."

Ingrid was the next to answer, carefully sizing up Dianne. "You convinced her the only reason she could remember was because Vlad loved her." She was tempted to bite her ands she was sure the Slayers wouldn't even try to stop her but she was more concerned about keeping a hold of Wolfie at the moment.

"Easy to do. We thought she might be able to charm him, get close enough to drive you away and eventually stake him. He refused to accept her reason for remembering. He knew he loved you and not her. She became woman scorned and that made her more dangerous."

Erin scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. "You know most parents would be thankful their son-in-law is faithful."

Dianne hated the way her daughter was influenced by them; Erin wouldn't leave the vampire that was clear enough now. She suppressed a shudder at the undeniable fact that she would have a vampire as a grandchild.

She needed to do something to prevent any more parents and women suffering the same fate.

The vampires and slayers weren't willing to make the first move so she was.

Dianne withdrew her stake in front of the many witnesses in the entrance, she drew it back. Not aiming at them but at Wolfie. He was the one without any powers and the least expected target. It wouldn't turn him to ash as he wasn't a true vampire yet but it would cause just as much damage.

Erin waved her finger and it spun 180 degrees before shooting through the air and lodging deeply in the wooden panelling of the school gates across the courtyard behind Dianne. A crack coursing down the centre of the stake, from the tip to the handle, at the force it buried itself in the wood.

Both Nobles stared at the stake in the panelling. They didn't expect Erin to turn her powers on them. They'd attacked and there was now only one option, they couldn't back down now.

Steve only declared one word. They were all expecting it. "War."

Vlad tilted his head, Jonno nodded at him, the sides had been picked and lines had been drawn. "Looking forward to it."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading_


	22. Measures

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm so sorry for the late post, I didn't get back as early as I expected to from my friends, I only got back half an hour ago (10.10pm) so its been one made rush to finish these chapters._

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews they really inspired me on today. I was itching to write these._

Chapter 22: Measures

The sped with which everyone rushed around the school was amazing. Vlad jogged down the corridors Erin, Jonno and Robin close behind. Vlad threw open the throne room door, startling the slayers and vampires inside.

"We're at war." Vlad told them; a murmur echoed around the room, they'd all been expecting it at some point or another. The fact the Nobles had stepped up their plans made the possibility of war more and more likely every day.

At least the treaty between the vampires and the slayers helped narrow the odds somewhat.

Vlad rubbed his eyes with both hands, trying to wipe the tiredness from them. "You need to train vampires to expect the Nobles' tactics." He turned to Erin, "You need to work with them."

"I don't know anything about their tactics Vlad." She folded her arms over her chest, she opened her mouth to speak again but Vlad interrupted.

"Erin you're all I have…"

"Vladimir I haven't finished talking." The lights flickered slightly. "I was saying Ryan knows more about them than me, he went on slaying trips with them."

Vlad folded his arms across his chest, showing his irritation at her tone. "Where's Ryan now?"

Robin interrupted. "Who's Ryan?"

Erin tipped her head to look around Vlad to address him. "My brother." She moved her attention back to Vlad. "Stirling."

Jonno was the next to speak, "Why is Ryan in Stirling?"

"I don't know." Erin answered, "He just is." She didn't have reasons for everything her brother did, she rarely understood what he got up to.

"Can you get him here? Write a letter or something?" Robin asked.

Erin smiled at Robin, "Already done. He'll be here tonight." Vlad nodded.

"How did she do that, she didn't move?"

"Telepathy Robin, all vampires can do it."

Robin looked at Vlad, confusion on his face. He'd never known siblings to be transformed into half-fangs, then again he didn't know many half-fangs – only Erin. "He's a vampire too?"

Vlad ignored Robin's questions turning back to Jonno, "How many vampires can you train?"

Jonno and the slayers shrugged. "Depends on how many you need to be trained."

"What about one from every clan?"

"There are over 400 established clans Vlad!" Erin protested, "They're not going to attack every one of them."

"Its better if every clan has at least one person that can be trained, I can't pick and choose which ones I think are going to be attacked."

Robin shook his head, "They're more likely to attack you."

"We can defend ourselves, they know that."

"How many slayers have you got?"

"1200…in Britain."

"We saw 20 of theirs, but they've probably been recruiting for years." Erin muttered. Jonno nodded in agreement they'd had inkling they were up to something for the last couple of years, but there was no telling for sure exactly how long her parents had been recruiting for.

Jonno gave Robin a glance, "Robin and Tess need to train as well, and they'll probably be targets now."

"We get to learn real vampire tactics – awesome." Robin grinned at them making Erin and Vlad tut quietly to themselves.

Jonno seemed quite offended at Robin's omission of his people, "And slayer ones."

Robin stood frozen for a few moments, "Yeah – cool." He said trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible and failing miserably.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Council were summoned, Vlad needed to inform them as quickly as possible of a possible attack and of the declaration of war. He wasn't looking forward to this meeting, there was probably going to be a lot of arguing. This meant splitting headaches all around.

"Drain their blood." Atilla snapped. Jonno shook his head, not in anger though. "This is not your decision slayer."

"They've probably been taking garlic pills, the garlic in their blood…"

"Would take out the attacking vampire with them." Vlad finished, "They're also more likely to attack during the day." They had nowhere to run if they attacked during the day, they were trapped inside the castles. The rebels would use that to their advantage.

"Cowards." Lucius hissed. The rebels were the lowest of the low, at least the slayers had fought them honourably at night.

Fromik spoke next, he didn't like Vlad's news – which wasn't that much of a surprise. "So we're just supposed to be sitting ducks while they pick us off one by one?"

Atilla was concerned for her family first, rather than the rest of their kind. She wanted to meet her great grandchild. "You're perfectly safe in the school, you can defend each other…"

"We can't defend ourselves if…" Dhamphir was the other one who'd protest.

Erin stood sharply, this couldn't continue. "PANICKING WON'T TO ANYONE ANY GOOD." Erin shouted at the Council, bracing her arms on the table. Immediately they quietened down, shooting nervous glances at each other. She lowered her voice, "We're at war, we need to sort out measures to defend ourselves. If we start panicking and fighting each other we're even more of a target."

"Hormonal wench." Fromik muttered under his breath. Erin heard it as loud as anything.

"What. Was. That?" Erin punctuated each word with a tap of her fingers on the table. Her fingers left angry dents in the mahogany. Anger crossed her face as her eyes narrowed. Vlad grabbed her arm holding her in place. She didn't advance but at the moment she was impossible to predict.

"Yes Erin is hormonal." Vlad snapped, Erin's head whipped round to face him, she wasn't impressed with his agreeing with Fromik, however his next words calmed her. "That means she won't think twice about turning you do dust." Fromik gulped as he considered what his leader had just said nodding. "Next time think before insulting *any* pregnant vampire."

The women around the table laughed, Lucius chuckled with them hiding his snigger behind his hand. Fromik tensed and his face hardened in humiliation. He didn't have children so he didn't know how dangerous a pregnant woman could really be.

"I want at least one person from each clan trained to deal with the Rebels. Women too." He added before anyone could complain. "They can then teach the members of their family."

"Who'll be teaching us?" Jonno raised his arm, the vampires shifted uncomfortably. No one said anything against it, there was logic in the slayers training them.

Lucius leaned forward, "What about the wolves?"

"I'll inform them we're at war with the Rebels and warn them."

"They might help." This was new, a vampire actually suggesting they work with the werewolves.

Erin was the one who answered, she knew what Vlad was thinking, "Not without demanding concessions." Vlad wasn't prepared to go back on the terms of his treaty with the Wolves, which is what they would most likely demand.

"You don't know until you try." Yao advised, the involving of the wolves might provide some support they would need.

"I know now." Vlad spoke sharply. "I am not involving the wolves. I do not trust them to do as I ask. They only stuck to the treaty because I forced them into it. I'm not proud of that but I was the one who had the upper hand." He stared down the Council, he knew some of them may be inclined to double cross him. Two in particular. "If I find anyone other than myself or Jonno has had contact with the wolves you will lose your position and your lands. There will be no compromise."

The Council knew he was serious, Vlad couldn't be controlled no matter how much they had tried to in the past.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad stepped aside letting Ingrid and Jonno discuss the entire plan for training. The Council accepted it as a 'suitable' measure to protect the clans. Vlad didn't want an army, an army was a threat to him if loyalties changed. This was self defence.

"Every Blood Mirror needs to be protected." Vlad told them. Chloe had practically told him the mirrors were a target.

"What about storing them all somewhere?"

Vlad rolled his eyes, that idea was ridiculous. "If that place gets stormed we loose the mirrors. We lose our nature and most of our kind."

"That shouldn't bother you Reluctant One." It was no secret Vlad was reluctant to be a vampire but it was a cheap shot.

"Lets hear your better idea then Dhamphir." Ingrid snarled, he looked taken aback for a moment at being addressed in such as way. His mouth clamped shut.

Vlad tried to be diplomatic, "I don't need your support on this, I can go ahead and do this myself." He paused to give them time to consider his words. "But I would prefer it, I've informed you and I don't see any alternate way of sorting this out. Do I have your support?"

Ingrid, Erin and Lucius raised their hands without hesitation. Yao and Atilla were next, they were more careful in their deliberation at Vlad's words. He seemed to be taking the only option available to them

A knock came at the door, "Enter!" Erin yelled, the handle turned downwards releasing it from the lock, before slowly creaking open. She wanted to yell for whomever it was to get inside the room. Renfield eventually poke his head around the door after what felt like an age. He waved a ornately sealed piece of paper at Vlad, who nodded telling Renfield to bring it to him.

Renfield handed Vlad a piece of paper. Vlad tore at the seal breaking it and reading its contents. His face fell at what was written on the paper.

"The first vampire's been slain." A murmur of outrage echoed around the table. "The war's begun."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	23. Training Begins

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_A slightly longer chapter for you._

Chapter 23: Training Begins

The hall was crowded with vampires and slayers. The slayers stood on the left and the vampires on the right; it was as if there was an invisible line down the centre of the hall segregating the races.

There were two halls that the vampires and slayers would be paired off into. Vlad and Erin would oversee those in the main hall; Ingrid and Bertrand would oversee the other hall. They were concerned someone might use an unsupervised division to either do some biting or some slaying.

Every vampire wore leather, although every single one had been told not to wear a cape unless they were preparing to transform into bats as it hindered their manoeuvrability and agility.

The Slayers weren't taking any chances; all wore high neck (almost turtle neck) vests and a full, but tight, wreath of garlic around their necks. They didn't want any vampires to be accidentally injured by a loose wreath but didn't want to chance being bitten. The smell in the hall was appalling; strangely only Erin seemed to be able to stomach it.

"You are here to train." Bertrand spoke, he was overseeing all the training. He was the one who had the most experience. "You will learn slayer techniques and vampire techniques. Each night you will return home and teach these to your clans."

"Why are we training with slayers?" A few vampires hissed their fangs drawn.

Vlad stood taller, his own fangs bearing. He glanced around the room, his eyes pure black with intimidation. "Because I say so." The vampires settled down. "This isn't just our war, this is theirs too. We work together to defeat the Rebels. If anyone wants to go fine, there's the door." He paused his arm blindly pointing at the door, "But I will not put anyone's unlife at risk to help you if you're attacked. You leave you're on your own."

The vampires shifted under his gaze, a good number weren't entirely happy with his attitude but Vlad couldn't divert vampires to help those who'd chosen not to defend themselves. Vlad gave Jonno a nod it was his turn to address the crowd.

Jonno stepped forward; he was shaking with his nerves but doing his best to hide it from them. "We'll be pairing off into the two halls. Todd will be in charge of hall two." Todd stepped forward nodding at the crowd, the vampires looked him up and down committing his face to memory.

A loud and sharp cry rang through the hall, echoing off the ceiling "HE MURDERED MY MOTHER!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A young vampire flew towards the stage, fangs dripping as it aimed for Todd's neck. Her face was contorted in fury. Vlad pointed a finger and the vampire froze in mid air, hovering in confusion.

"He murdered my mother." She snarled at Vlad. Vlad raised himself up hovering in mid air to look at the vampire. The vampire was only about twenty (at least that was how old she looked) she couldn't control her emotions as a great number flickered across her face. She was smaller than him, a great deal smaller but she had a powerful physique.

"Right now that doesn't matter." He told her firmly.

"You've never had a slayer murder someone you loved."

Vlad's eyes immediately flew to Ingrid who's face had darkened in memory of Will.

Ingrid's jaw clenched as she hovered until she rested beside Vlad. "I have." The young vampire looked at her shocked, Ingrid could see the tears in her eyes. "But we need to deal with the current problem – war." Ingrid leaned forward searching her eyes. "Do you understand? We can't fight each other, you kill the slayer we lose allies and we can't fight a war on two fronts."

Vlad's suspicions about Ingrid being a brilliant Council member were confirmed then and there. Ingrid spoke from the heart and was diplomatic without being patronising to the young vampire.

Vlad lowered himself to the ground before gently lowering the vampire. "From this moment all past arguments are forgotten. We are allies in a war. Anyone who attacks a slayer will suffer death by sunlight."

"Any slayer who attacks a vampire will suffer imprisonment." Jonno added, defending Vlad's decision. Neither side was going to take the possibility of an attack lightly.

Vlad's voice took over once again, booming around the hall, "Is that clear?" A few in the room nodded and murmured their assent. "IS THAT CLEAR?" He roared louder, this time everyone in the room nodded and spoke their agreement clearly. "Good, this is who is going to be in hall two with Bertrand, Ingrid and Todd…"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno had all the vampires sitting down in the hall as he gave them a short lecture on the techniques they were going to be using before practicing them. The exact same lecture was happening in hall two at the moment.

"What do we do if garlic's thrown at us?"

'_Duck.' _The word came into Vlad's mind; he coughed to hide his laugh. Erin quickly ducked her head down in embarrassment

"We'll cover that later." The vampires muttered, discord filling the room. "We've got a schedule." Jonno was nervous, he was used to addressing the slayers but not the vampires. They had to be handled differently and at the moment he wasn't doing a brilliant job.

Erin decided to interrupt, she could see how unsettled Jonno was. He was rubbing his hands on his flak vest, clearly trying to remove some of the sweat that had built up on them. "Maybe you could show us how it's done?"

"Yeah, great idea." Jonno looked relieved at Erin's suggestion. "I need a volunteer." Everyone kept their hands firmly down, Vlad rolled his eyes at the overwhelming show of confidence in the room. He raised his hand and stepped forward.

Vlad stepped in front of him, Jonno grabbed a foam stake they used at slayer school, and he wasn't going to risk any slayer getting carried away and accidentally slaying a vampire. Jonno pointed the stake over Vlad's heart.

"Never grab the point of the stake," He told them, "If it buries itself in the skin more than half an inch a vampire will be dust." He nodded to Vlad who gripped the stake beneath Jonno's hands. "Look at the position of the hands, then decide which is the best way to twist the stake out of the slayer's hands."

Vlad noticed Jonno's hands were placed the same way on the staked, knuckles upwards so he twisted the stake upwards, Jonno grimaced as his hands were forced to let go of the stake. Vlad spun it round in his own hand and pointed it at him.

Jonno nodded to Vlad, he'd demonstrated it with him, "Right pair up!" Jonno ordered no one moved.

"Don't make me pick for you!" Erin shouted and immediately all the vampires grabbed the first slayer they could reach and began to spar with them. Erin gave a shrug that always worked in PE.

Vlad laughed making his way over to her, he was impressed the way she was stepping up and into her authority as Queen.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Something hit Erin in the back as she walked across the hall. Vlad whizzed to her side kicking it to one side.

"You okay?" He asked, checking her over. He cupped her face looking into her eyes, looking for signs of pain in her eyes.

"Fine." She didn't see what the fuss was about. She stepped out of Vlad's embrace. "Why?"

"You were just hit by garlic."

"I wasn't."

"Erin I saw it." He gestured to the slayer who looked apologetic at loosing his protective garland. The vampire he was sparing against had accidentally torn it off.

"I know what garlic feels like." She told him.

Vlad shook his head, "I saw it hit you." Erin's brow furrowed, an idea struck her. She bent down and picked up the garlic before Vlad could even stop her, she was actually holding the bulbs. Vlad snatched them out of her hand, a furious look on his face, hissing in pain as the bulbs burned him.

Erin looked down at her hand; there wasn't a burn mark or even an ounce of pain. Erin gave him a confused look, Vlad pulled her hand towards him inspecting it for even the tiniest mark.

"Why didn't that hurt me?" Fear was in her voice, "Am I becoming mortal?"

Vlad shook his head, "I think you're immune."

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because something's protecting you." He gently brushed his hand over her stomach, "I liked garlic bread remember." She knew what he meant; he used to be able to eat all forms of garlic before his transformation.

"You're saying the baby's protecting me?"

"I think so."

At least that was one worry off his mind. Erin wasn't as vulnerable as he thought, although he wasn't going to let her test out whether she was immune to UV light.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

An oriental vampire moved over to them before they had chance to move. "Why isn't the Queen sparing? You've had training don't you think it would be best for her to learn as well." The vampire clearly was an arrogant one. "Especially as she has the heir to protect."

Vlad stepped in front of Erin, "The Queen doesn't need to train." He stared at the vampire but he refused to back down.

"Prove it."

"You need to…" Erin placed a hand on his shoulder cutting him off.

Erin had a sly smile on her face, "Would you like to spar?" She offered, she felt Vlad's panic through their bond but she gave him a look that clearly read 'I'll be okay'.

Vlad nodded, he knew her hormones were talking but maybe it would shut this young vampire up. He lifted an arm sending a fireball into the sky with a grin. Immediately everyone halted. "The Queen has been asked to prove her fighting skills."

The slayers among the crowd laughed, they'd seen Erin spar before, granted Vlad always won but her skill was still hard to match. Everyone made their way towards the edges of the hall leaving a large clearing in the middle.

The oriental vampire grinned at Erin as he stood opposite her. "I won't go easy on you." He hissed bearing his fangs.

"I hope you don't." She smiled, taking up a stance.

Vlad nodded to Jonno giving him the honours of starting the match. "BEGIN!" He yelled echoing around the room.

The oriental vampire launched an attack at Erin, she easily sidestepped out of the way. She kicked him in the back while he was staggering having expected to catch her. He stumbled forward a few paces before spinning back round to face her.

He drew his fist back and began to launch blows at her; Erin easily defended them with her forearms. Vlad knew she was going easy on this challenger, she was drawing the fight out intentionally; she was going to embarrass this vampire.

Erin sped up her own blows; the vampire couldn't keep up with her. She ducked down and swept her feet under him, the oriental vampire didn't have a clue what she was doing and that gave her the advantage she needed stopping him from jumping out of the way.

He flew back sprawled on the floor. Erin extended her arm silently asking for something. Vlad immediately tossed a foam stake towards her. She caught it with ease, slamming it down into the vampire's chest. The vampire gasped at the pain her blow caused.

"You're dust."

Vlad moved across towards her, pulling her upwards. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, he was proud of her. "Any more challengers?" He asked the hall, there was no response.

Erin extended her arm to the oriental vampire who batted it away. Losing what was left of his already tattered dignity.

"You were beaten by a pregnant female!" An older vampire roared, hysterical laughter and a round of applause soon followed this from the slayers.

That silenced the oriental vampire once and for all.

There was much more to the Queen than met the eye – that worked in her favour.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin leaned back against Vlad, the first day of training had been hard. She was beginning to feel the toll her impromptu sparing match had on her body.

"I can't train them!" Jonno yelled as they crowded around the table. "Not one of them is even able to defend against our slayers!" That might not have been a problem when they were enemies but right now they were allies. "The closest they got was when one of them gave into their bloodlust."

It had taken three quarters of an hour to calm the slayer down after that incident.

"Its only the first day." Bertrand told him, it had been hard but he'd been treating today more of an assessment than an actual training session. He'd already divided them up mentally in his mind into three groups: 'skilled', 'average' and 'will need a lot of work'. That would help him regulate who to observe more and offer more assistance to.

"You have to get on the same level as them." Vlad told him, "Don't be intimidated and don't be polite. You'll gain their respect quicker." He'd learned that from the day he was born.

Jonno flailed his arms around. "I don't want their respect I want them to actually be able to use at least one training technique." Vlad stood slowly, his leather clicking as he moved. The leather provided more protection than his usual clothes – a form of armour.

Erin was wearing his spare leathers, hers didn't fit anymore, she moved away from him slightly.

Robin suggested an idea, "Why don't you alternate them? Some in VLIN and some in BING."

Vlad's brow furrowed as did every vampire in the room. He had no idea what his friend was talking about. "Robin what are you talking about VLIN and BING?"

Robin shifted uncomfortably. "Its just the nickname some of the slayers have given the halls."

Vlad dropped his head his eyes lowered menacing, his eyebrows raised. "VLIN and BING?"

Robin avoided his gaze. "It's just a nickname." Why was he so nervous?

Ingrid paced towards him menacingly. "Which one's VLIN and which one's BING?"

"That might not even be the right names." He squeaked out as Ingrid grabbed his jacket and hoisted him out of the seat and close to her face. "They're stupid names anyway."

"ROBIN!" She snarled.

"VLIN is VLad and ErIN's hall." He offered. This was the meshing of names system Erin realised, names of couples or programme shipping. Robin really was in a tight spot she realised.

"At least we're married." Erin added, mentally passing the information onto Vlad who began to laugh.

It took a moment but Ingrid managed to understand the information Erin had just supplied. Robin turned almost as pale as them as her fangs neared his neck, threatening to drain him completely. "And BING?"

Robin refused to answer, either that or he was to scared to answer.

"Bertrand and INGrid." Jonno supplied, "It doesn't mean couples though." Robin breathed a sigh of relief, "It was just easier than saying Hall One and Hall Two."

Ingrid leaned closer to Robin if it were even possible. "It had better not!" Ingrid let go of Robin his head hitting the back of the chair.

Silence filled the room, Vlad and Erin couldn't look at each other just in case they started to laugh. Just one glance could set them off.

"Some aren't even trying." Bertrand quickly interrupted changing the uncomfortable subject.

Erin sobered with Bertrand bringing them back on topic. "You could just turn it into a competition." Erin suggested, "Boys versus girls." It always worked at slayer school and in Garside Grange.

Vlad looked at her understanding where she was coming from, the women would want to better the men; she'd proved it was possible this morning.

No one else seemed to realise that though.

"The men would see it as a walkover." Bertrand shook his head.

A calculating smile crossed Erin's face. "Exactly."

Jonno pulled Vlad to one side, away from the others. "We're training them but what do we actually do when we fight them? We can't kill them."

It had crossed his mind before and…he didn't have an answer.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	24. Training Initiative

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_A much earlier post tonight, not as early as I wanted it but I did leave all my Christmas shopping until the last minute so I didn't start till late, tomorrow will definitely be back to normal._

Chapter 24: Training Initiative

Erin's training initiative seemed to be working; the women were more serious in their training and in consequence so were the men. Everyone was more focussed trying to become as expert as possible for the competition of girls versus boys.

She hadn't been challenged again and no one dared to challenge Vlad. For the first time the women were looking up to her in worship and trying to model themselves on her after she beat the oriental vampire.

Wolfie raced towards her, hugging her tightly. The Count had insisted Wolfie wear leathers at the moment considering the attempted attack on him. Wolfie pulled back and tugged at his collar trying to stop it from choking him slightly, he reminded her so much of Vlad in that moment.

"Why won't Ingrid let me play?"

"They're not playing Wolfie, they're training."

Wolfie scuffed the floor with the tips of his black trainers. "Its boring on my own."

Wolfie wasn't supposed to be left alone; someone was supposed to be watching him at all times. "You were left on your own?" Wolfie nodded, Erin let out a sigh and extended her hand. Wolfie took it eagerly. "Come on you can stay with me and Vlad."

"In VLIN?" His eyes lit up. Erin was getting a little bit ticked off at the nicknames of the rooms. At first they were funny now they were grating. Erin nodded; he pulled on her arm pulling her back into the training room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Wolfie ran across the room and straight through the training vampires and slayers.

The slayers stumbled back trying to avoid injuring Wolfie. Wolfie didn't seem to notice he only ran faster. Vampires backed into other vampires and slayers, knocking a few to the ground creating a massive pile of limbs. A few hovered into the air in an attempt to avoid the half wolf.

Only Wolfie could cause this much devastation.

Wolfie jumped up and onto Vlad's throne a grin on his face. Erin had a slightly sheepish look on her face; luckily no one seemed to notice.

Ryan gave her a confused look but Erin shook her head telling him to ignore it. Jonno was in Bertrand and Ingrid's hall today leaving Ryan to instruct their hall on the tactics he knew their parents would use. Ryan was keen to lie low and off their parents' radar, he didn't want to add fuel to the fire because he wasn't sure if they knew about his own transformation.

Ryan had picked his side; he was on the side that wouldn't kill him. The side that had given him a home until he found his feet again and the side his sister was on. He had more respect for Erin for even living with the Draculas in the first place to try and stop him becoming a vampire; it was more than his parents would ever do for him.

The slayers and the vampires brushed themselves off and repositioned themselves ready to begin again. Each person in the room cast a glance towards Wolfie, slightly afraid of the youngster causing chaos once again, all had a relieved look on their faces at seeing him swinging his feet but remaining sitting on the throne.

A confused look crossed Erin's face as she realised that Vlad wasn't in the room. Erin's attention was distracted as the room suddenly became more crowded as the slayers and vampires from BING entered the room.

Ingrid pushed her way through the crowd to Erin, a grin on her face. The slayers moved to the sides of the room leaving all the vampires in the centre of the room.

This was the time for vampires to practice against each other, the moment they'd been training for all week. Girls versus boys.

Erin didn't care anymore, they had trained and that's what she'd wanted them to do. She wanted to find Vlad. Bertrand and Ingrid could supervise the hall.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin found Vlad opposite the Blood Mirror. He was staring at it, Erin waited quietly for him to acknowledge her presence.

Vlad turned his head to face her, "I could smash it." He whispered, gesturing with his head towards the object. "Then we'd be out of it for good."

Erin shook her head, "You'd never do that."

He raised his hand, pointing upwards. "I can't expect them to fight for me, two vampires have already been slain. This is all my fault." He tilted his head back, "I was the one who caused this to happen. I was selfish when I turned you, this is what its over."

"Vladimir Slovodan Napoleon Dracula, I have had it put it into my head since I was born that the Chosen One needed to be slain. They would've attacked you anyway; to go to war you need a reason, I'm their reason. They're desperate. Since your treaty with the slayers they don't have a reason because you're trying to live peacefully. I'm just the excuse, this isn't out of love for me." Vlad hated how neglected Erin felt concerning her parents, at least he knew had his father's love. Erin was never sure if she was born out of love or to carry on the slayer line.

He leaned his head back again, "Maybe I could've settled it another way, I don't want people going out there and getting killed for me." His eyes glistened, "War is never the answer."

Erin moved across the room and took his face in her hands, "War isn't the best way to settle anything Vlad but it's the only way to stop them being settled for you." She told him, she remembered hearing that once, she couldn't remember who from though. "If you didn't do this the only way it'd be settled is with all of us being dust."

He blinked rapidly, trying to keep his voice calm and level. "It doesn't make it right."

"Nothing is right about war." She stoked his cheeks softly, "But you're doing this for them, protecting them. If you didn't care you wouldn't have started training them immediately."

Vlad looked down at her rounded abdomen, he placed a hand on it. "I don't want the baby born in the middle of a war." He had just under six months to end this war – it was going to end one way or another.

"Vlad I'm not going to be able to hold it in until the war is over." He chuckled at her candid comment, "The baby will be born when it wants to be born." Her face became serious, "If it's in the middle of the war then we'll deal with that."

"How can you be so confident?"

Erin smiled softly at him, he just didn't see it. "Because you're something they're not – honourable."

The Nobles were underhand, they were going to play dirty every chance they got. Vlad would stick to the rules of engagement. Playing dirty destroyed morale; it ate away from the inside. If Vlad treated his enemy honourably the rebels would start to question everything they'd been taught and he would keep the respect of their people and the slayers.

Erin leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Vlad pulled back, "Can you at least try not to have the baby early?" He asked, hiding a smile that was threatening to cross his lips.

Erin tilted her head and looked up at him through her eyelashes, "No promises."

Erin tugged on his hand as she spoke, "Come on, I want to see if the men have actually learned their lesson." This had been the highlight of her week, anything to see that oriental vampire taken down a few more pegs in ego and pride.

Vlad laughed, nodding. He was looking forward to the men realising that the women were just as good as them at sparing. He wrapped his arms around her and sped with her out of the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

They were too late to actually see most of the sparing but there seemed to be an evenly matched divide. Some men were brushing themselves down, trying to remove any dust from their clothes. Others were licking their wounded pride. Some of the women were smug, while others were slightly disgruntled at being pinned to the floor by the men.

It only went to prove that the women were just as equal in every way as the men. Although announcing it as a draw was something no one was looking forward to, one of the sides (most likely both) would claim it was fixed so there would be no winner. That was the problem with being vampires – they just didn't trust each other.

The only fight that was still continuing was the one between Ingrid and Lucius. They were battling in the middle of the floor, *WERE* being the correct word. Ingrid had Lucius pinned to the floor a victorious smirk on her lips. She stood and extended her arm out to him, offering to help him up. He took it gratefully and pulled himself up.

Lucius nodded to Ingrid who politely returned it before moving across to Bertrand.

Bertrand whispered something that only Ingrid heard a massive smile on his face. Vlad was sure that if Ingrid could blush she would have done so there and then. Ingrid tipped her head and smirked. Bertrand pulled out a hip flask from his pocket offering it to her; she accepted it taking a long drink. Her eyes closed in pleasure at the contents of the flask before passing it back to him, he repeated her actions before tucking the hip flask away.

Something caught Erin's eye, she had to double check to make sure. Ever since Ingrid had taken a position on the Council she'd seen Lucius watching Ingrid out of the corner of his eye. His expression was one she couldn't fathom.

"What's wrong?" Vlad asked softly, startling Erin from her thoughts.

"I…nothing." She tried her eyes never leaving Lucius. He raised his eyebrows and ducked his head staring at her with disbelief across his face. "Just something about the way Lucius is watching Ingrid…it's strange."

Vlad followed her gaze, he immediately saw what she meant. His eyes seemed to narrow as he watched Ingrid and Bertrand interact.

Vlad would have to keep his eye on Lucius.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Vlad?" Atilla called, Vlad stepped away from Erin. Vlad plastered on a fake smile.

Yao and Atilla had been calculating the locations of the various clans over the last few week. They had wanted to help in any way they could, they were both too old to train. They had the most knowledge of the clans on the Council and so offered their services to create a list of where each clan resided so assistance could be offered.

"We've finished compiling the locations of all the clans." They presented a paper map to Vlad. This map was of the UK there were other being compiled of the various countries that vampires lived in.

Jonno had wanted it to be compiled via computer but Erin had argued it was easy to lose a memory stick or copy the files. If it fell into the Rebel's hands somehow then it would be a disaster.

"Are you sure this is all of them?"

"It's the most up to date knowledge we have of the clan whereabouts."

Erin looked at the map roughly 35 locations had been marked on the map in bright red circles with the clan shield next to them. "What about half fangs?"

"Half fangs are discarded once they're created." Yao reminded them, half fangs were lower than females in their culture. Vlad had never enforced the law he'd used to marry Erin, he wished he had now, he felt as if he'd failed the half fangs.

He rubbed his hands across his face, "I want half fangs tracked down, they've as much of a right to be protected as anyone else has…" Vlad suddenly froze as he felt a telepathic thought enter his head. It was filled with panic and fear. "The Rebels are attacking the Harnica Clan."

Erin shook her head, this was all they needed. Looking out of the window it was nearing dusk. They had half an hour if that to wait. This was the cowardly tactic they knew the Rebels would use.

"Who is the nearest clan?" Vlad asked looking across at Bertrand. Erin handed him the map, map reading had never been one of Erin's strong points. Anyway she still hadn't memorised half of the clan coats of arms so she wouldn't be able to tell which was the Harnica clan.

Bertrand scanned the map quickly placing his right index finger on the Harnica clan shield, he looked around the page judging and assessing the nearest out of three possible clans.

He looked up, having reached a clear decision, "We are."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	25. Prisoners of War

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Only five chapters to go after this!_

Chapter 25: Prisoners of War

Vlad landed silently, Ingrid next to him. He paused as he waited for Minola, Lucius and Joshua to land behind them.

He wasn't willing to let Erin and Bertrand come with them, for all they knew it was a diversion they needed at least one powerful vampire to remain with the Draculas and clan members in case the Nobles came knocking.

Vlad cautiously entered the building, he gestured for the others to enter silently.

He could enter vampire residences without being invited in, it was only breather and slayer ones he couldn't enter.

The castle was dark, too dark. Minola lifted her hand to light the candle but Vlad raised his arm to stop her. There was no point in alerting any of the rebels to their presence.

The group walked down the winding corridors of the large medieval castle. Their shoes made no noise on the floor, an occasional creak came from the leather but that was all. Everyone's hearing was on full alert, their eyes constantly searching all around in the darkness.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid stopped as a slither of light lit up the bottom of the corridor. Vlad mirrored her position on the other side of the door. He gestured for Joshua, Lucius and Minola to be ready. After three he clicked the door open and they rushed into the room.

The room was a large banquet hall, a table stretching the length. A pile of ash complete with a stake rested just inside the room. There were twelve members of that clan residing in the manor; some clans were living together temporarily as a means to best protect themselves. They hoped the other eleven members had escaped with their lives.

A loud crash echoed throughout the building. Focussing his hearing on the noise Vlad sped off in the direction of the sound before ducking as a fireball sailed over his head.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

At least three children were screaming and crying in fear at the commotion in the room.

The adults bravely shot fireballs at the rebels. It seemed the training they'd received was being put to good use, he was glad he'd insisted on at least one clan member being trained to teach the rest of the family. It had just bought this clan time until they arrived.

There were six rebels across the other side of the room, firing UV grenades and stakes at the vampires.

Vlad made a sweeping motion with his hands towards the rebels, all of their weapons flew upwards hitting the ceiling and remaining there as if they were magnetised. Stakes were ripped out of their holsters, joining the other weaponry on the ceiling.

Now weaponless two of the rebels tried to run from the room, the spineless cowards. Vlad angrily waved his hand and they flew against the wall their head impacting against the exposed brickwork of the wall knocking them out cold. They slumped to the floor completely motionless.

The remaining rebels launched themselves at the vampires, determined to fight to the death.

Ingrid's 'prey' was an easy to battle, the rebel was a weak one. She was offended this rebel thought he could beat her. No muscle at all and clearly very little skill compared to what they'd been taught, however she couldn't afford to become overconfident, if she did it could mean the death of her. She remembered Vlad and Jonno's warning and deliberately refused to bite the rebel.

The rebel was confused, the vampire should be going for his neck, it was fight to the death. If he went the vampire with him would go to thanks to the garlic pills but she wouldn't touch his neck. He found himself quickly becoming winded by fighting the Chosen One's sister. He went for her thinking that he would be martyred after killing such a powerful vampire but she was more clever than he gave her credit for.

Ingrid grew tired of fighting the rebel and drew her hand back before punching him in the face knocking him out.

The rebels didn't dare attack Vlad, which he found amusing. Lucius, Minola and Joshua were deliberately leading their opponents on and that caused anger to swell in him. They were to fight and not let their emotions get in the way – that included arrogance.

With a sharp click of his fingers the slayers dropped to the floor – sleeping peacefully, he wasn't about to lose three good vampires because they couldn't resist playing with their food.

"Toying with them will get you slain!" He snapped at the trio. "You get too overconfident for a second and they've staked you." Vlad calmed himself, closing his eyes for a moment. "When you fight the Rebels you don't have emotions, you react physically not mentally." He repeated what Bertrand had drummed into him, "Use anger, use happiness but don't ever start to think it's easy." Anger made you stronger but arrogance got you killed. "Do you understand?"

Minola and Joshua looked like kids who'd been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Yes sire."

"Check the Harnicas are alright." They nodded moving across the room towards the clan to try and assist them.

"What are you going to do with them?" Ingrid asked quietly. Gesturing to the six unconscious slayers.

He couldn't leave them, he couldn't chance them revealing whatever information they'd gathered about them to the other rebels.

"Take them back with us. They're our first prisoners of war."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin jumped as the sofa dipped suddenly with a bang. Robin had only jumped over the back of the sofa landing on it sharply. She was amazed the old springs didn't give from the sudden increased gravity.

"When's Vlad back?"

"When he's finished." Erin muttered inbetween mouthfuls of pickled onion and soy blood. She used to hate pickled onions but not anymore. Robin had grown used to her eating habits mainly from Vlad forcing him to stay in the room for moral support but Tess was turning an interesting shade of green.

"How long? I thought you had this bond with him…"

"I don't know Robin. I'm not going to interrupt Vlad to ask him." She snapped, "If he's in the middle of a fight I'm not going to distract him and get him slain!" Her voice rose in anger. Robin shrank back along the sofa away from her, fear on his face.

Erin shook her head slightly she was worried about Vlad. He'd never gone on a solo mission without her (by choice) before; with the way things were at the moment she was terrified for him. Her mind kept wandering imagining all the different ways he could be slain.

"Sorry Robin." She apologised, "I want him back but we have to be patient."

Robin nodded and reached out a hand rubbing her arm slowly, accepting her apology.

Erin had sent the other clans home, instructing them to protect their families should they be attacked. She could take care of the Draculas along with Bertrand and the Count.

As if he knew she was thinking about him the Count walked in. He reached over Erin and took one of the pickled onions out of the bowl of soy blood.

"I wouldn't…" Robin and Tess warned but it was too late by then the Count had popped the soy blood coated onion into his mouth and began to chew.

The breathers in the room held their breath and screwed up their eyes. Erin simply lifted the bowl for him to have more.

He chewed at the food, the crunching sound making the breathers shrink into their seats waiting for the explosion that they were sure was to follow. Instead all he said was: "What is it?"

Erin shrugged popping another into her mouth, the Count reached down to pick another one, "Pickled onion in soy blood."

He dropped it as if it were a hot coal; it hits the floor with a muffled thump, rolling across it and under the chest of drawers in the corner of the room. Erin seemed slightly put out at the waste of her food.

"Soy blood? Pickled Onion?" He asked sharply, slightly aghast. He looked just like a kid who'd eaten his chopped greens only to be told they were sprouts. Erin nodded reaching across the table to add more soy blood and onions to her bowl.

Despite his attitude towards it he picked out another one and ate it. "Not bad." He commented, "Gives that bland muck taste."

Robin and Tess looked across the room, avoiding the awful sight in front of them.

The Count reached down again for another onion but Erin slapped his hand way. "Get your own." She ordered, hugging the bowl to her protectively.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad threw his cape into the corridor, he looked thoroughly exhausted Erin noted as she met him in the basement on the other side of the school.

Lucius, Minola and Joshua segregated the slayers into private cells within the room. The Count had insisted on cells being built when they moved to Garside Grange. Vlad had protested at first but now he was thankful his father had ignored him.

Each slayer was unconscious. Jonno and Ryan searched them, checking to make sure there was no hidden weaponry, any technology or devices they could use either to attack them or escape.

The pair withdrew with bottles of garlic pills, mobile phones, argentalium vials, stasis spray and miniature radios that fitted in the ear.

Erin wrapped an arm around his waist, "You brought them back?"

"Couldn't risk them heading back."

A thumping of heavy footsteps echoes down the corridor, no make that two sets of footsteps. The pattern to the sound was rapid which meant who ever they were they were running,

Robin whizzed around the corner, Tess close behind him. Robin bent over trying to get his breath back, panting widely. "Ingrid said you'd brought some rebels back." Tess told him, a hand to her chest to calm her heartbeat.

Vlad gestured to the cages. Robin studied them closely, "These weren't the ones who attacked us before."

"I know."

The false hope that the Nobles only had twenty rebels on their side flew out of the window, there were clearly more than that. Still they were only young.

Robin was afraid of the next answer, "Was Chloe…"

Lucius addressed Robin as he closed the final door to the cell, "These are all the rebels that were there." He turned the key in the lock before throwing it to Vlad. They weren't going to keep the keys in the basement, Vlad was going to look after them personally. "They killed one vampire."

It was surprising there hadn't been any more casualties; Vlad supposed the vampire that had been slain was in the wrong place at the wrong time. At least before he died he managed to warn his family, otherwise there would be more casualties of war.

"The training worked then." Erin stated, not expecting an answer.

Vlad twisted his body to look at Jonno as a thought occurred to him, "If Chloe's been brainwashed is there a chance these have too?" Vlad stifled the yawn that was threatening to break through as he spoke.

"Its possible." Jonno agreed, "There's no way to know for sure."

Erin realised what Vlad was thinking, "Is it possible that you could work with them to have them deprogrammed?"

Jonno transferred some of the confiscated items from his hands to his pockets, the weight becoming uncomfortable, "I can't do it…" Jonno began shaking his head, before pausing, "But some of the therapists might be able to do it at the Guild. They helped with mind wipe it shouldn't be that much different."

"It wouldn't hurt to try."

Robin was the one who looked offended at the idea; "You're not going to use them as guinea pigs Vlad?"

Erin was the one who answered, "No one is going to be experimented on, if they've been brainwashed they deserve the chance to have their free will back. Brainwashing takes it away."

"It isn't right." Tess added.

"This might be the only way to get the Chloe we know back." He appealed to Robin, Tess placed a hand on Robin's shoulder knowing how the thought of what Chloe had become hurt him. "If they're in any form of pain we'll stop right away but the Nobles made the first move taking away their right to choose, I want to give it back to all the rebels."

Tess still seemed unsure, "You won't hurt them?"

"It shouldn't hurt them." Jonno assured her, "Its different from a memory wipe they won't be in any danger."

Robin and Tess shared an unsure look before nodding, anything to get the real Chloe back. Erin stepped closer to the pair; Vlad gave her hand a squeeze in thanks. Erin was good at reassuring people. Tess and Robin began to make their way out of the basement with Jonno. Erin followed them before stopping and walking back to Vlad.

She reached up and brought his forehead down to hers, "I'm glad you're safe. Love you." She whispered, realising how much she should have said those words before he went. If he'd been killed she would have regretted not saying them for the rest of her life. She made a promise to herself to always say them before he went off on missions without her.

"Love you too." He whispered before kissing her sweetly, just as Erin was about to deepen the kiss he pulled back jerking his head behind him. Erin was confused before looking over his shoulder seeing Lucius in the room still, Minola and Joshua must have already left while they were kissing.

Lucius clearly wanted to speak to Vlad alone. She kissed his jaw before vanishing from the room, clearly trying to catch up with the others.

Vlad turned slowly to face Lucius, the older vampire looked slightly nervous and flustered. Vlad had never seen him this way.

"Vlad," Lucius began pausing to check he could speak, as he hadn't asked permission, Vlad nodded accepting his request. He knew he was going to dread this. "It's about Ingrid…"

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	26. Offer

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_This is the 1st of 3 chapters I'm posting tonight._

_I decided to post three chapters today which means I'll only have to type two tomorrow. Its just in case any of my family come tomorrow, the there's less for me to type (I've been brought up that its rude to play on the computer and watch TV when I have guests)._

_I hope everyone has a lovely Christmas tomorrow, the last two chapters will be up tomorrow night._

Chapter 26: Offer

As far as Vlad knew Ingrid hadn't done anything. Granted she did have a habit of going behind his back and undermining him (it had been quiet on that front for far too long), he thought they were on more friendly terms since marrying Erin.

Ingrid hadn't insulted anyone recently other than the Count, unless he was objecting to the leeway he gave her on the Council and the high position as one of the seven overseeing the training.

Why single Ingrid out when Erin was just as vocal?

Lucius shuffled slightly under Vlad's curious gaze. "How old is Ingrid?"

Vlad knew this wasn't a complaint. "Nearly 21."

Lucius nodded considering Vlad's answer, "You are the head of the Dracula house." Vlad prayed the Count didn't hear that, if he did he'd have to deal with an irate vampire and he was certain the Count wouldn't be the only one.

"Actually Dad…" Vlad paused, if it was about Ingrid his father wouldn't make the right choice, he shook his head slightly deciding to actually play devil's advocate. "Never mind." He closed his eyes for a moment preparing for the question he was worried would follow.

Lucius drew himself up to look Vlad in the eye. "Is Ingrid betrothed to Bertrand?"

Vlad screwed up his face in disbelief, "No." He then wished he hadn't said that considering how Lucius' eyes took on a more determined gleam.

"Then why is she so familiar with him?"

"Because Bertrand is her friend." Vlad knew there was more there but wasn't willing to mention it to anyone outside of Erin. He didn't want to be bitten in anger by either Ingrid or Bertrand.

The words were out of Lucius' mouth before he could stop them, "Vampires don't have friends."

"I have friends, my wife was my friend first. Robin and Tess are my friends. I have allies because I have friends. Friends show trust. I need people to trust me." Vlad voice grew louder as he spoke. Lucius stepped back at the fierce conviction in Vlad's tone.

Vlad was tired, he wanted to spend time with his wife, he was hungry and he wanted to go to sleep. At the moment Lucius was the only thing preventing him from doing that. He just hoped Erin had suspended the training for today like he asked otherwise he'd be even more exhausted by lunchtime.

"Why are you so concerned with my sister being friends with Bertrand?"

Bertrand and Ingrid were close, they challenged each other and as far as Vlad could tell the friendship did them both good. Bertrand could match Ingrid's schemes and plots with his own as well as foil hers as much as she could stop his. They both could keep each other in line (which was a brilliant advantage in Vlad's point of view). Their friendship wasn't a threat it was more of an asset.

"Its not appropriate for a female to be friends with a man unless she's already married."

"I guess my wife broke the rules before we were married then." Vlad snarled. This was archaic thinking; it was everything he wanted to change about their society. "Ingrid can be friends with whoever she wants. Has anyone complained?" Lucius didn't answer and Vlad knew no one had. "Why don't we get straight to the point? What has Ingrid got to do with you?"

Lucius was silent, "We're in a war." Vlad felt like clapping but resisted the urge. "Surely every available woman should be married as a means to increase the population?" That really was the wrong thing to say.

Anger filled Vlad, women were not a tool for breeding. His eyes turned a violent shade of red before transforming into orbs of coal, as he no longer could control his fury.

Lucius gave his reason for his comment, seeing Vlad's anger. "Your wife is currently continuing our population…"

"My wife is just over three months pregnant, the war began nearly two weeks ago. I would never ask her to 'breed' to save our kind, I will *never* ask any woman to do the same." He wouldn't allow it and as the Grand High Vampire he had the final say on any law that was suggested to him.

"I didn't mean it like that…"

Vlad forced the words though his clenched teeth, "That had better be true."

"I'll ask again, how does this affect you?"

"I wanted to know if I may ask you for her hand in marriage."

That explained all the strange looks he'd been giving Ingrid recently. Clearly Lucius had a crush on Ingrid. Vlad was worried about how long he'd been crushing on her. Also was this crush born out of actual affection or a desire to gain more power through a connection to the Chosen One.

Vlad couldn't believe the nerve of Lucius, "You insult my sister and her choices and now you're asking to marry her?"

"I thought if I presented reasons for a marriage you would agree to it."

If that's what he honestly thought he was mistaken, granted Vlad occasionally wished he could get rid of Ingrid especially when she nearly forced him into marrying a clan daughter she wasn't a burden. A few insults wouldn't make him want to part with her.

"If Ingrid marries a Council member she can't serve on the Council." Vlad reminded him, he wasn't keen on his sister marrying anyone on the Council. Erin was on the Council be default as their Queen, the only position that was allowed through marriage.

"But at the moment her loyalties are to you. Her loyalties should be to her husband first. Ingrid will lose her position but she will be busy raising children…"

Vlad cut him off sharply, "I am not making a decision for Ingrid."

"So you object to her marriage to me? I am of good breed," Why did he make himself sound like a pedigree dog? "My family are rich, I have good prospects and she will have security." Lucius was really trying to sell himself. "I'm sure she likes me and over time she will come to care for me as a wife should."

"Ingrid will make her own decision. My marriage is based on love, Ingrid's will be too." Marriage through 'good matches' couldn't continue, marriage was eternally binding in their world. Marriages based on love needed to be pushed; it might eliminate some of the hostility that existed between clan members.

Lucius still hadn't heard the answer he wanted. "May I ask her?"

"You can ask her but I'm not giving any consent to marry her unless its what *she* wants." Lucius nodded to him, pleased at Vlad's 'permission'. Permission was one thing, acceptance was another.

Vlad had decided from the moment to topic had begun. While Lucius was a supporter of his on the Council as far as he was concerned it wasn't worth an unhappy marriage.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad walked blindly into his coffin room, still trying to actually work out what had just happened. Erin jumped turning and covering herself quickly; she was in the middle of getting undressed. Vlad didn't seem to notice he just stared straight ahead.

"VLAD!" Erin shouted, clicking her fingers to shut their door before anyone could see her state of undress. She yanked the shirt over her head the second the door closed. "Next time kno…what's wrong?"

He turned to her, confusion from his talk with Lucius, "I've just been asked for Ingrid's hand in marriage."

"What?" Erin could have sworn he just said someone had just asked to marry Ingrid. Judging by Vlad's serious face and the silence that filled the room she knew she'd heard him right. "By Bertrand?"

"Lucius."

"I knew he was looking at her strangely. I hope you told him 'no'."

"I said he could ask but I said it was up to Ingrid to make the final decision. I wasn't going to consent to a marriage unless Ingrid agreed."

Erin felt like hitting him around the head the way she'd seen the Count do to Renfield so many times. "By saying he could still ask her you've consented in his eyes!" He was just trying to keep everyone happy. "Do you think he honestly listened after you agreed he could ask her?"

"Yes." Erin folded her arms; he shifted under her firm but angry gaze. "No." He conceded looking the other way, unable to look at the disappointment he was sure was in her eyes.

Erin stepped forward and turned his face towards her. "Sometimes you're too sweet for your own good. Vlad you can't please everyone the whole time." Vlad nodded, Erin was right. "What do you think she's going to say, or do, when he asks her?"

Vlad gulped, a furious Ingrid was the thing of nightmares. Her anger at BING was nothing compared to her fury, even Stokely was just a temper tantrum. He shuddered as images flew through his head at what she might do to him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin curled herself into Vlad, his arm automatically wrapping around her. She quietly read her book while Vlad read his. Vlad's was more to do with laws; he wanted to catch up on laws regarding betrothal and women's rights concerning them. After Lucius' opinion he was more concerned with removing them but could only do so if he knew what they were about.

Erin was enjoying her book, she liked all types of genres (with the exception of certain sci-fi books) crime, historical, action, fantasy, horror, she wasn't a fan of fluffy romances but she didn't mind something with a light sprinkling in. At the moment she was reading an Agatha Christie – And Then There Were None, the Count had recently 'found' a copy of the book (she wasn't sure she wanted to know how) and given it to her to read. It kept her mind active; it really was an intriguing story although a couple of slayers had nearly spoiled it twice already when they had commented on the book in front of her. It kept her guessing and took her mind of the war.

Robin was playing on his DS; no one needed to guess what the game was about but it probably began with 'v'. Bertrand was studying the maps more extensively and the Count was reading his times.

"VLADIMIR DRACULA! YOU'D BETTER START RUNNING!" The yell echoed down the corridor, reaching the room as clear as day.

The Count threw his paper down, "I am trying to read! Leave us alone Ingrid." He had to use the word 'us' didn't he, now Vlad didn't have a chance, Ingrid would look there for him first. He'd be lucky if she didn't have a clove of garlic with her.

Vlad's face flickered between panic and fear. He didn't expect Lucius to ask so soon, he at least hoped for a day to break the news softly to Ingrid. He glanced at Erin, unsure what to say to her.

"I think he's asked her." Erin summarised, this was the one time she wasn't feeling sympathetic to him.

"Who asked who what?" The Count asked.

The door flew off its hinges slamming to the ground. Ingrid was silhouetted in the doorway, a fierce look across his face.

Bertrand was the one to speak; someone Vlad had hoped wasn't around when Ingrid blew her top when she found out about Lucius' question. "What's wrong?" His face showed his concern, never had he seen Ingrid this angry and the fact it was directed at Vlad was unusual. Looking at Vlad he realised Vlad definitely knew why she was reacting in this way.

"He just tried to marry me off!"

Annoyance filled Bertrand; Vlad didn't even let him know he'd tried to do this. He tried to speak to Vlad but too many things entered his mind that he wanted to say to his leader. Any one of them probably would mean his execution but it would be worth it.

Vlad shrunk down in his chair trying to make himself disappear into it as everyone fixed their eyes on him.

Why couldn't Ingrid have waited until they were alone to kill him?

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	27. Appeasement

A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1.

_This is the 2nd of 3 chapters I'm posting tonight._

Chapter 27: Appeasement

"Nice one mate." Robin congratulated Vlad, making the situation a hell of a lot worse.

"Get. Out. Robin." Vlad snarled at his friend, furious at his friend's unthinking comment. He couldn't sort this out if Robin was going to be adding his own thoughts and opinions to the conversation. Robin had just increased Ingrid's temper up a notch to 'unwilling to listen at all' from 'ripping limbs off but prepared to listen to a feeble excuse'.

Robin nodded before practically running from the room. Ingrid snarled at him as he passed her teeth bearing. Quick as a flash Robin pulled some garlic from beneath his shirt holding it out to her. Ingrid sniffed, pulling a disgusted face as she arched away from the offensive clove. The garlic probably only just saved him from certain death at the hands of Ingrid Dracula.

Bertrand stepped closer to Ingrid, preparing to stop her if she went on a murderous rampage – again.

Ingrid's arm shot out throwing a fireball at him that Vlad easily waved his finger at making it vanish into thin air. "You have just given permission for me to marry Lucius!"

Vlad shook his head, he didn't say any such thing, "No I didn't."

Ingrid's eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared as she glared at her brother, "Lucius said you gave it to him." Erin was right Lucius hadn't listened.

"Well done Vladdy." The Count gushed, slapping his son on the back. He'd been trying to marry his daughter off for years. "You're going to be someone else's problem. When's the wedding?"

"There isn't going to be one!" Ingrid, Vlad and Erin snapped at the same time.

The Count slumped back into the throne looking like someone had just turned his coffin into little more than firewood.

"Lucius has just asked me to marry him!" She repeated looking at Vlad. "I told him where he could put his flapping proposal."

Vlad let out a sigh of relief that Ingrid had said no, and not yes to cause more trouble.

"I expected this from Dad, but not you." Her words were slightly sob laden. Ingrid couldn't believe her brother would do this to her.

"I didn't that you would marry him! I said he had to ask you himself!"

"So you gave him your blessing!" Lucius had told her Vlad had agreed with him completely, giving his blessing for him to ask her. Erin was right saying Lucius probably would have stopped listening after that and not heard him saying he'd only give his blessing if Ingrid said yes.

"NO!" Vlad was being pinned into a corner here. "I said it was your choice."

Vlad shot a look towards Erin but she was clearly refusing to help. This was his mess that he'd gotten himself into it was up to him to get himself out of it.

"Look it isn't my fault you and Bertrand can't get your act together," Bertrand and Ingrid's faces darkened at Vlad's words. "Otherwise I would've said you were betrothed when he asked and none of this would've happened in the first place."

Erin actually inputted her opinion at that moment, "Do you want a spade Vlad?" He was on a direct course for Australia at that moment.

"Vlad there's nothing between us, we're just friends…"

"Even the slayers think there's something between you, why do you think they call your hall BING?" He reminded them watching them both wince. "Whether you like it or not Lucius has a crush on you Ingrid."

"So immediately I have to marry him? Thanks Vlad. You're bored of being Grand High Vampire so you want to play matchmaker?"

"No…" She wouldn't let him complete his sentence.

"This is revenge for me forcing you into your own arranged marriage. At least it worked out in the end for you…"

A very touchy subject that she should never have touched, judging from the way Vlad's jaw clenched and his fists tightened.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Vlad roared at her, the light flickered and he winced as a familiar throb shot through his head.

Ingrid obeyed his order and sat silently on the couch next to Erin, looking at him, slightly afraid of what he was about to say. For Vlad to get riled up and Erin not to stop him it was better if she actually did what she was told.

"I don't care for a second if you stay single for the rest of your life." Vlad began, Ingrid opened her mouth to speak but he glared at her stopping her completely. "Lucius spoke of you as if he just wanted to continue our kind. I will never let anyone be treated that way. Women deserve the right to say no to forced marriages."

"Vlad…" Bertrand began but Vlad continued talking over him.

"I know what its like Ingrid. I came a lot closer to one than you ever did. Unlike you I gave you the courtesy *you* never gave me until the last minute. If I wanted to be cruel I would have said yes and packed you off to him, but you're the only sister I've got." He echoed the words he'd spoken when he'd met Erin for the first time.

He paused to let Ingrid think over his words. "I told him you had the final say. I wasn't going to decide on who you chose to marry. I said he could ask but I knew you'd turn him down." He snapped his arm flaring wildly, "If I didn't let him you'd start hissy fitting…"

Ingrid looked outraged at Vlad's slight slur, "I don't hissy fit..."

"LET ME FINISH!" He yelled and Ingrid closed her mouth with pop. "You'd start hissy fitting that I didn't give you a choice! I'll probably loose his support but I put my sister's feelings first. You said no that's the end of it!"

A strange look crossed Ingrid's face as she considered his words. Vlad couldn't tell exactly what she was thinking, that made him nervous. "You deliberately said yes knowing I'd humiliate him?"

He didn't think of it that way, but he supposed Ingrid saying no would be a huge humiliation to Lucius. To press on and ask her when Vlad had already told him (although not in so many words) that she'd say no. All he wanted was to give her the choice, a no-no in their world.

He nodded as at the end of it he had to admit he did want Lucius to be knocked down a peg or too, he supposed it came from the attitude of women becoming breeding machines.

"You're evil Vladimir Dracula." Ingrid actually pronounced his name in their native tongue, adding the inflections where they belonged.

Ingrid whizzed over to him and kissed a startled Vlad on the cheek. "I love embarrassing men."

Vlad craned his neck away from her; he didn't like a spontaneously affectionate Ingrid. He swiped at his cheek trying to remove any traces of Ingrid from it.

He didn't have to worry for long as she whacked him around the back of the head with a loud 'SLAP' echoing around the room.

"OW INGRID!"

Erin let out a loud laugh at Vlad's punishment; she knew he had it coming. Vlad shot her an angry look but she wasn't willing to help him out. He should have said 'no' straight away rather than letting Lucius even ask.

"If you ever tell anyone that they can ask me to marry them again…" She paused, trying to make him sweat a little. "I'll rip your wings off!" She smiled sweetly as she spoke. She didn't need to worry; he'd learned his lesson.

"What if Bertrand asks?" Vlad added, rubbing the back of his head trying to massage the pain away, deliberately teasing her but from the way Erin closed her eyes as if preparing for something he realised it was the wrong thing to say.

He let out a silent cry of pain as he was punched harshly in the arm. He didn't miss the hesitation though between his words and her punch.

Vlad rubbed his arm thankful he couldn't bruise anymore. At least Bertrand was more controlled – unless he was planning to use the training session to get his revenge.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The door opened and Erin turned towards it, fully expecting Renfield to have brought her the soy blood she'd asked for. Instead she froze, Vlad sensed her confusion and anger turning around with her.

Erin's unbeating heart jumped to her throat as she gazed upon the face of Lucas and Magda. Surrounded by slayers and vampires,

Magda smirked, "Hello darlings."

Erin was the one who spoke, Vlad was simmering with anger, "WHY ARE THE WOLVES HERE?"

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	28. Comrades

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_The 3rd of 3 chapters I'm posting tonight._

_Only two chapters to go after this ._

Chapter 28: Comrades

"WHY ARE THE WOLVES HERE?" Erin repeated wanting some one to actually answer her. Everyone shifted nervously in the room, no one wanted to even guess why they were here.

Vlad stood slowly, he wasn't going to stand in respect for Lucas. Lucas didn't even deserve any respect after the stunt he'd pulled concerning Erin and Mina's kidnapping. Erin went to stand but Vlad gently touched her shoulder, silently telling her to remain seated.

Jonno ran into the room, anxious to see if the reports were true. As soon as he lay eyes on them he withdrew his stake. Vlad didn't stop him once.

"Why are you here?" Vlad asked, his arms across his chest. He hated uninvited guests.

"Your mother has promised that in the return for our help you will amend *our* treaty." He spat 'our' out, it was the vampires treaty and his penance for being so gullible. "And she gets to go free if you keep the bargain." Lucas smirked at him as if he had a hold over the young Dracula.

Magda gave Vlad puppy eyes, he didn't know what had happened to her and Patrick after the wolves had taken them and frankly he didn't care. Vlad looked at her and blinked for the first time not even feeling a tug at his heart, he turned his head back to Lucas. Using his mother against him really was the lowest card he could play, couldn't he have made more of an effort?

Vlad made a point of pretending to consider it, "No," Lucas looked taken aback. "We don't need your help." He looked at Magda, "As for mum, keep her." Vlad turned to sit back down picking up his law book.

Lucas stared after the vampire, not expecting him to turn down his offer for assistance. The vampire wasn't arrogant or stupid. He couldn't push his luck because he knew he had a short patience span. "I want to offer it." His words came out as more of an uncertain comment.

"Then you offer it and get nothing back in return." Jonno snapped.

"That's what offer means, bargain for assistance is something else." Sometimes Bertrand really was a fantastic walking dictionary.

"The Rebels made a fool out of you, that should be enough." Erin snapped, following Vlad's example and focusing back on her book.

Lucas smirked, wanting to get a rise out of her. "Your parents you mean." Erin's face remained passive upsetting Lucas, she was tougher than she looked.

Erin decided to throw back a barb of her own, hitting them where it hurt the most – their pride. "They still made a fool of *you*, not the slayers, vampires or the breathers. *You*."

Lucas stepped towards her, his hand raised preparing to strike her. Erin stood as quickly as she could, throwing her hand towards him. He flew against the wall, his back hitting the corner of the fireplace knocking a chunk of the marble to the floor.

He let out a few gasps of pain as he struggled to his feet, rubbing his back. Erin hadn't used her full powers but it had still got her point across.

Vlad stood up; he wasn't worried about Lucas' attack. It was more of a test than actually meaning any harm. Lucas would have stopped before striking her because it wouldn't do his cause any justice.

Lucas began to laugh, nodding at her. "Still as outspoken as ever." He admired that in the Queen.

"Just like she's supposed to be." Vlad replied giving Erin a bright smile. "Now get out." He pointed to the door.

"We want to help."

Bertrand began to chuckle lightly, "You're scared, the Rebels are closing in on you." Lucas flushed, proving Bertrand's comment to be true. Vlad gave a laugh at the way Bertrand could see through people, that's what made him such a valuable friend especially during this war. "They might attack you next."

Lucas ducked his head, maybe it was time to be humble, "You have the slayers but we have no one. We don't know anything about them, we don't know what they know about us."

Vlad listened now that Lucas was speaking the truth. He extended a hand to Erin hoisting her to her feet.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Magda hadn't been listening to the conversation so far, she'd been to busy tidying up her hair. At least Lucas had let her smarten herself up a little before being brought on the ghastly journey.

Magda noticed for the first time something other than herself. Looking at her daughter-in-law she'd noticed that Erin had grown fatter…no that wasn't fat that was…

"I'm going to be a gran?" Magda looked outraged. She was only 250 far to young to have a grandchild. Vlad relished in the horror that was on his mother's face.

"Biologically yes…other than that no." He didn't want Magda Westernra anywhere near his son or daughter when it was born. He didn't want her in any part of it's life, there was no way he was going to put his son or daughter through the pain he and Ingrid went through.

"Why do you hate me Vlad?" Magda pouted.

"Give me a reason I shouldn't."

"I'm your mother." She drawled out.

Vlad turned away from her, "Not good enough." He gestured to the two slayers to come closer, "Watch her." They nodded and took up defence stances next to her, their sharp stakes a fraction of an inch from her neck.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Lucius noticed the way Erin automatically placed a protective hand on her stomach, Vlad looked down briefly checking she was okay, she gave him a nod and a smile. He didn't drop her hand; he moved it slightly so he could comfortably lace his fingers with hers. "If I'd known she was with child I wouldn't have tried to…"

"Test her?" Vlad asked softly. Lucas nodded. "I knew she could handle you."

"Congratulations." He bowed his head in respect, a tradition of their kind.

"Thanks. I'll accept your help as long as you demand nothing in return. I'm not going to sort out another treaty for something that affects only my kind and the slayers." Lucas wanted to interrupt but Vlad continued before he could. "This doesn't affect you so you're not bound by anything, at the moment we can handle them so I'm not requesting help. You have no right to demand anything from us."

Lucas nodded, Vlad was an excellent leader so was Jonathan Van Helsing. They would be able to deal with the problem, perhaps if he offered his assistance willingly without catches they would reward them by amending the treaty. He'd been wrong to demand because Vladimir Dracula didn't bow to pressure, he pushed against it.

"We'll join you freely," Lucas told him, "After all wolves love a good fight." He laughed.

Vlad and Jonno shared a glance, Jonno nodded slowly. Vlad looked at Erin saying a million things in that one glance, she nodded. "Deal." He extended his hand to Lucas who shook it. Jonno did the same. "Let's talk then."

Vlad began to fill in Lucas on the whole incident with the slayers and in return Lucas outlined the support they could offer (the entire wolf kind) to defend themselves from the threat. Everyone knew the rebels wouldn't just stop at the vampires.

They offered to train the wolves as they had done with the vampires but they respectfully declined after all every wolf was trained in self-defence from the moment they could walk.

YEKNDOELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno didn't like the suggestion he was about to give, "Why don't we take the fight to them?" He asked Vlad softly.

"What do you mean?"

"They are going to constantly attack you in the daylight, when you're vulnerable. All they have to do to actually kill you is set your homes on fire instead of engaging in combat. Now they know you're ready they're going to be looking at other options to wipe you out."

Bertrand nodded, completely agreeing with Jonno. "We can't keep waiting Vlad. The sooner we strike the sooner we'll all be safe."

Bertrand was right, Vlad accepted. They could wait for them to attack, they couldn't remain in the shadows all the time. They were almost prisoners in their homes, any longer and they definitely would be. He didn't like to launch an offensive but it was war, the sooner it was over the better it would be for everyone.

"We can't take everyone with us, we need to at least have some form of defence for the clans."

"With the wolves…" Vlad paused, checking they were still in the temporary alliance; Lucas nodded these rebels were a threat to them as well now. The wolves would be the next to go, the rebels were xenophobes. "We can defend more people. Bertrand how big an offensive would we need?" He wasn't going to use the word 'army' he hated the word.

"If there's a few hundred rebels then at least half the number, our vampires are trained. With you and Erin you could easily overpower them."

"I wouldn't get too confident vampire." Lucas interrupted; he'd seen this before in war. Relying on one particular weapon or tactic often cost sides the battle if something went wrong. "Have the same number just in case, it's only a small fraction of our numbers. A twentieth if that. An equal division of vampires, slayers and wolves." Vlad nodded agreeing.

Erin raised her hand feeling as if she needed permission to interrupt their grand plan. They seemed not to notice her want to input her opinion into the topic.

"We need to attack at dusk, that way if the battle goes on for too long at least a retreat can still be made." No one liked to talk of defeat but Ingrid was right. By the sounds of it she'd been taking lessons in battle strategy from Bertrand.

"The vampires need to be reminded if they bite them they'll be killed too, I want them overpowered."

"You don't want them killed?"

Erin coughed politely trying to get their attention again, no such luck. Ingrid noticed and opened her mouth to draw their attention to her sister-in-law.

"Half of them don't know what they're doing." Vlad snapped at the wolves. "Some progress has been made with the six we captured, they're nothing more than terrified teenagers. All were brainwashed into the rebels. They don't deserve to be killed because of it." Vlad's voice was firm as he stared at the eyes of Lucas, it was the only way to deal with wolves. He wouldn't back down but they would. His conviction came true as Lucas nodded moving back from him.

"We need to keep this between us until the last possible minute." Bertrand suggested, "We can't risk the rebels ever finding out what we're up to and mounting a defence." Everyone around the table nodded in agreement.

Erin had had enough of being ignored; they were going to listen to her. Typical men, ignoring the obvious. She extended her arm, a fireball shot into the air illuminating the room completely. A smirk covered her face as the men ducked and finally gave her their attention.

"I think there's a flaw in your plan." Erin spoke, "We don't even know where they are."

Ingrid smirked; she knew something was missing from the planning.

Bertrand looked embarrassed that he'd overlooked a key piece of information and did Jonno.

Vlad nodded, agreeing with her. Talking of launching an offensive was useless if they didn't even know where to attack.

"We know where they are…" The Wolves told him, a manic grin on their lips.

Everyone's attention immediately fixed on the wolves. The question was: were they willing to divulge the information freely or for a price?

Vlad folded his arms over his chest. "Where?"

Lucas laughed at the irony, this was better than demanding a price from the Draculas. "In the ruins of you home."

Everyone in the room answered together. "Stokely Castle."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	29. Attack

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Here are the last two chapters of this story._

_Merry Christmas!_

Chapter 29: Attack

Tonight was the night.

There was no point in delaying an attack further; no point in risking further attacks on the vampire community.

Vlad yanked the zip up on his jacket, fastening the press-stud. He hated the thicker leather his father and the Council had insisted he wear, if a rebel was that determined to stake him nothing short of a full suit of metal armour would stop them.

The cape was lightweight so it wouldn't hinder his manoeuvrability and could be removed with a slight flick of the hand.

He glanced around the hall seeing the vampires finishing their preparations. All of them were wearing tight leathers; Bertrand had insisted that those with long hair have it tied back as the slightest loss of sight on their enemies could get them killed.

The slayers were equipping themselves with tasers rather than stakes and smoke bombs; every slayer wore a black flak vest with green combat gear. A Slayers Guild patch was on the left sleeve of every slayer involved to stop any confusion over identifying the slayers from the rebels – they knew the rebels had the same equipment.

The wolves weren't transforming, their large shapes would hinder their comrades in such a small space as Stokely Castle they were trained in self-defence in human form and were still more powerful than breathers.

He was leading an offensive of 150 allies; he'd never led an attack before. The pressure on him to succeed was overwhelming.

The Count, Ingrid and Bertrand were joining him along with Robin and Tess. He couldn't convince the two breathers to remain at the school they wanted to fight with him. The Council was remaining with the exception of Lucius – Vlad was certain he wanted to prove himself to Ingrid and thought this was the way to do it.

Vlad's attention was distracted from watching his 'army' as Erin breezed passed him, grabbing her cloak from where she'd left it on the throne the day before.

Vlad reached out and grabbed Erin's arm, pulling her firmly to a halt in front of him. She looked at him with an innocent expression on her face. He thought he'd made it clear where he stood on Erin joining him in this attack.

"You're staying here." He told her firmly, his eyes boring into hers. Erin didn't blink – he couldn't intimidate her.

Erin folded her arms over her chest, "No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Vlad mimicked her pose before realising what he was doing letting his arms drop to his sides.

Erin finished fastening her cloak around herself. "I'm coming with you Vlad."

"I can handle it. I'll be fine." He assured her.

"I'm still coming." She realised her jacket was still unzipped. She grabbed the ends trying to force them together, her back arching as she did so. Vlad sighed and took over from her, he tugged the zipper over her stomach, his spare leather jacket wouldn't be much use to her much longer, and as soon as it cleared her stomach it zipped up easily.

He stepped back, realising what he'd just done – helped her get ready for an attack she wasn't going to be part of.

"Erin…" He began again.

Erin placed a finger on his lips, trying to stop him from speaking. "I'm coming with you Vlad. I'm not letting you face them without me."

"Erin you're getting bigger every…"

Erin's eyes narrowed as she cut him off, "Finish that carefully." She warned. Vlad gulped nodding, and rapidly rethinking what he was going to say.

"What I mean is, I don't want them targeting you because you're pregnant. You'll stand out to them."

"Do you really think my parents haven't shown them a picture of me? Vlad they know who I am." It was common knowledge that she was considered part of the enemy by her parents, they'd feel duty bound to show her picture to the rebels. "I'd feel better if I was there with you."

Vlad cupped her neck, stroking her scar lightly. "Erin I want you to stay here. I don't want anything happening to you or the baby."

Erin smiled softly copying his actions, "It won't, but I don't want to lose you. Please Vlad, I want to watch your back." She tilted her head, her grin transforming into a cheeky one. "Besides you know I'll go anyway."

Vlad dropped his head in defeat, she was right she would follow him regardless of whatever he said or did. "Fine." He conceded. "Just be careful."

"If you are." She returned his advice. Vlad nodded, he would be careful.

Erin's face lit up as she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. At least he had the comfort of knowing that she was highly trained and powerful, all he had to do was try not to panic if he saw her fighting one of the rebels.

Vlad leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. Erin smiled into his kiss before opening her mouth to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him; Erin slid one hand down until it rested on his shoulder clutching the leather of his cape between her fingers, her left hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Vlad pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. He promised himself he'd say something to her before he went on another mission. "Love you."

Erin closed her eyes sighing slightly, "Love you too."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad's face clouded as soon as he saw one of Lucas' volunteers. What the hell was he doing here? Vlad didn't want him anywhere near his home.

"What is he doing here?" He snapped, his hand pointing at Patrick.

"He's doing his duty." Lucas told him, a smile on his face. He'd dealt with Patrick, turned him into a member of his guard. Anyone who committed a crime was drafted into his personal army, that's how he'd dealt with Patrick since Vlad had forced him to deal with it himself. "And I owe him." The last part was quiet

Vlad latched onto the muttered comment, "Why do you owe him?"

His comment was brushed under the rug as Patrick's eyes softened, "I want to prove myself to my son." 

"Wolfie isn't your son, not since you attacked him." Vlad turned to Lucas; the Alpha Wolf knew how he felt towards Patrick. "I don't want him here."

"It's my 'army', not yours." Lucas snapped back at him.

"Please." Patrick pleaded his voice gruff with emotion, "Let me do this for my son, show him I'm not as evil as he thinks."

Vlad thought about it, maybe Patrick had overreacted but it didn't mean he fully trusted him. Lucas' judgment wasn't one of the Alpha Wolf's strong suits. "If he steps so much as a claw out of line I will hold you responsible." Vlad threatened, his finger pointing Lucas in the chest. Patrick was the cause of a lot of his family's strife over the last 18 years. "I will personally retaliate."

Both wolves nodded, a wide smile crossed Patrick's face. "Thank you." He said sincerely. Vlad gave him a stiff nod before marching back towards the stage; he had a crowd to address.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad stood in front of his throne, Erin slightly behind him. The Count, Ingrid and Bertrand behind her. Vlad had to do this on his own. His words had to command faith in his followers, remove any other intentions they might have and spur them on to victory.

"I know this is going to be difficult." Vlad began commanding his voice not to waver, "We don't know how many of them there are but I don't know of anyone more determined than the people in front of me. You have all been trained, you have skill and you are all determined. We are taking the fight to them, showing them we are not going to sit around while they pick us off one by one. We are doing this to defend our clans, our allies and our people. If any of you want to pull out of this right now it won't be held against you." He stopped looking over the room; there were a few hesitant faces but mostly determination. "No matter what happens tonight I am proud of you."

Vlad nodded regally to them.

The Count began to clap, which was quickly followed by everyone else in the hall. The applause echoed and built growing louder and louder.

Erin kissed his jaw, "Well done Sire." He didn't miss the teasing in the word 'Sire'.

Vlad held his hands up, immediately drawing silence from the crowd, "To Stokely!" He shouted.

The entire hall echoed, "To Stokely!"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Rebels had performed a significant amount of construction on the castle. The main entranceway and main portion of the castle (on the outside) was almost completely rebuilt. Only the turrets and scorched earth around the castle contained evidence of there ever being a fire at the castle.

Around the castle were metal partitions with the name of a construction company printed across them. Clearly a cover to stop anyone prying into their base of operations.

The rate of construction that had been undertaken should normally have been impossible in the year since Ingrid had been smoked out of the castle. Had it all been a plot to gain control over the castle? Vlad wondered if they might have been after the Blood Mirror from day one, not realising it had been removed from the castle when his father and he had run away from Stokely.

The thought of the (once) home of the Draculas being used as a base against them was just the sort of irony they should have expected from the Nobles and especially Chloe.

Jonno stepped over the threshold of the castle, Robin closely behind him. The pair gingerly pushed the heavy door to the castle open. It creaked loudly, the charred dust and embers that had clung to the door from the fire coating their hands, turning them completely black.

As soon as they were in the entrance Robin spoke, quietly so the Rebels wouldn't hear but loud enough for the vampires to. "Come on in."

Robin jumped as Vlad materialised next to him. He couldn't get used to his friend appearing in the blink of an eye.

"This is where you used to live?" Erin asked softly.

He couldn't believe how it had changed; the fire had done a lot of damage. "Yeah."

"I think its you." She whispered to him, the castle was Vlad. It had a sense of home that was missing from the school; she knew Vlad felt it too. Vlad gave her a look of surprise, Erin shrugged smiling at him.

"Right," Vlad addressed the other five team leaders: The Count, Jonno, Ryan, Todd and Lucas. The joint team leaders Ingrid and Bertrand (there was only one position left and he wasn't going to have any arguing). " You all know what you're doing, Jonno and BING." He winced as it slipped out of his lips drawing a furious glance from Ingrid, "Sorry…Jonno, Bertrand and Ingrid are with me, everyone else fan out around the castle. Don't attack until my signal. Understand?"

"Yes." All but one answered.

Vlad rolled his eyes looking to the left of him. "Dad…"

"Fine, yes, attack on your signal."

Vlad nodded finally having all the answers he wanted. "In we go."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

With a telepathic agreement from all the vampires leading the charges they threw open the doors to the various parts of the restored castle they were attacking.

There were about 200 rebels in the area that Vlad's team had entered. The rebels were surprised at the sudden intrusion, a few were terrified. They all clutched at freshly sharpened stakes, a great deal wobbled as the rebels shook in fear at the sight of confident slayers, powerful wolves and intimidating vampires.

Surveying the room he couldn't see the Nobles but it didn't mean they weren't in the castle.

He didn't expect them to be unprepared. He could smell the taint of argentalium although there were no signs of small metal boxes around the hall or even the castle for that matter. Erin gave him a look of confusion, clearly she couldn't find them either.

The argentalium was strong but almost as if it were all around the room. How could it be everywhere…

Understanding flickered in Vlad's eyes.

'_They've painted it all over the walls.'_

Erin responded immediately. _'We can't destroy the walls.' _ If they did there was nothing to hold the rest of the ruins in place, the ruins would come crashing down on all of them. No one would escape if they came tumbling down.

Only the pair of them could use their powers, every other vampire would be defenceless.

The rebels watched them with smirk on their faces.

Vlad looked at BING and Jonno, he and Erin took the moment to send telepathic messages to everyone in the room warning them of the argentalium and the reason it couldn't be stopped. The vampires sent back messages of agreement; they were prepared to fight without powers – anything to protect the clans.

Vlad couldn't use his powers to knock out the rebels; with their stasis spray he could distinguish them from the vampires or the other slayers. To launch his powers blindly could cost the lives of many on his own side. They were going to have to deal with them in the traditional way – hand-to-hand combat.

With a nod of agreement form every one they attacked.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Theses rebels were more skilled than the six who they had captured. The battle would be tough.

The rebels seemed taken aback that no one was going for their necks. A few were terrified and gave in without a fight.

No seemed to be willing to attack Vlad so he had to pick his targets himself. He didn't want to be the one to make the first mood and become the ruthless pursuer the rebels claimed he was. He could easily stop the rebels in their tracks.

Bertrand and Ingrid worked in tandem, turning the fight into a contest of how many rebels they could knock out. Vlad was happy to let them play just so long as they weren't willing to take it out on him.

Patrick and Lucas seemed to be enjoying themselves, the ferocity that they had fighting the rebels made Vlad feel sick. This wasn't an attack for fun it was an attack to try and limit any more assaults on the vampires and slayers. He would definitely try to limit their involvement after this.

Erin seemed to be handling herself well, ducking and dodging the rebels. Just as Vlad had predicted they had targeted her thinking she was an easy target being pregnant.

Erin quickly dispatched the rebels a slightly annoyed frown on her face. She would never forget the startled looks on their faces at being defeated by a girl…a pregnant one at that.

The battle had only just begun.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad threw a fireball at the rebel who tried to attack Ingrid from behind. It was a very low powered one, it gained Ingrid's attention who quickly punched the rebel, nodding at him for his warning.

Unfortunately it was Vlad who was unprepared.

Vlad growled, clutching his arm a searing pain deep beneath the skin of his left bicep. He spun narrowly dodging the sword that was thrust towards his head. From the stench of it the sword had been coated in garlic. His back was arched at an odd angle; it didn't deter the rebel though. The rebel propelled the sword forward again, aiming at Vlad's chest this time.

Vlad dodged the blade using his speed, he slightly miscalculated the distance and he tripped over one of the unconscious rebels over the floor.

The Rebel raised the sword and prepared to plunge it into Vlad's chest before he could even defend himself.

TBC

_A/N: One chapter to go._

_Thanks for reading._


	30. Battle

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_The final chapter. Thank you so much for all of the reviews throughout this story._

_This one is longer than the previous ones._

I am writing a final story in this series, it's going to be called 'Conflict and Endeavour'. I'm hoping to start posting on Tuesday. I'm spending tomorrow finishing my mind map of chapter content and ideas for it.

Chapter 30: Battle

A hand shot out hitting the rebel squarely in the jaw.

The rebel dropped the sword, his grip becoming limp. The rebel fell to the side, landing on his left side with a thump – completely out cold.

Erin stood there, shaking her hand furiously trying to shake out the pain that surged through her knuckles.

"Glad I came now?" Erin smirked, extending her pain free hand to Vlad. He laughed and pulled himself up.

"Thanks." He stood back to back with Erin so no one could attack them from behind.

He surveyed the room; there was a good portion of rebels completely unconscious on the floor. Unfortunately Vlad saw a few piles of ash on the floor, fury burned within him at the lengths he and his allies were going to, to make sure none of their enemy was killed only for them to murder vampires and by looks of it a few wolves.

Erin grabbed his arm before he could mentally lash out in retaliation. There was still no way of separating the vampires and slayers from the rebels.

There was still no sign of Erin's parents.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Robin saw a mop of blonde hair across the hall and ran after it. It was Chloe.

"VLAD!" He yelled, gaining his friend's attention and pointing across the room.

He chased after her, he knew these corridors like the back of his hand. He knew them almost better than Vlad. Chloe laughed at the clumsy running from her pursuer.

Chloe paused ducking into a small alcove that had been restored. As Robin skidded passed her Chloe stepped out behind him kicking his feet from underneath him. Robin fell backwards, he remembered what Bertrand had told him to do and met the gravity with equal force – pushing himself back upwards.

Chloe nodded impressed, "You've been training." She answered this with a blow to his eye, Robin gasped in pain. He definitely would have a black eye in the morning.

"Just a little." He muttered,

Robin swung his fist round, "Its rude to hit a girl." Chloe teased, easily dodging his blow. Robin had never been good at play fighting when they were younger.

"You're my sister, it doesn't count."

Chloe nodded, all was fair in love and war. With a shrug she brought the butt of her stake around hitting him just above the temple, a long gash from the sharp argentalium in the hilt of the stake.

Robin fell forwards completely out for the count. Chloe smirked tilting her head, surveying her brother lying on the floor. Robin had picked his side and as far as she was concerned the vampires would still fall.

"Where are the Nobles?" A new voice asked. A smile crossed her lips as it was the voice she'd wanted to hear since the battle had begun.

"Not here." A smirk crossed her face. "This is my base, wonderful irony isn't it Vlad. We have three." She bragged, never brag to a vampire. Vlad stared at her, his eyes narrowed.

"Where are they Chloe?" He asked again, this would be the last time he asked. "I don't want to hurt you." 

Chloe lowered herself in her stance, her arms extended a long stake in her right hand, "That's where we're different…I want to hurt you."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTTIL

Bertrand fell to the floor, rolling to dodge the two rebels attacking him. He jumped to his feet.

Ingrid searched for something to help him, she saw the long spear resting next to the fallen suit of armour. She prepared to throw it do him before pausing.

One of the rebels hit Bertrand over the head with the back of a spade left over from the renovation, he stumbled slightly.

The rebels grinned their stakes ready to plunge into his chest. Bertrand managed to duck as a movement caught the corner of his eye.

Ingrid spun her whole body, holding the spear horizontally in front of her. The spear moved with her, she caught the rebels in their stomachs making them cough and gasp in pain, doubling over. Seeing her chance she brought the spear down over the back of their heads.

Each rebel grunted before falling to the floor completely unconscious.

"I didn't teach you that." Bertrand noted once he could speak, his eyes bulging.

"No but I've seen you do it." Ingrid laughed, tossing him the spear to use as a weapon. "And I'm a quick study."

Bertrand closed his eyes, trying to stop the stars from whizzing around his head. "Thanks."

"Anytime." She grinned back at him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTTIL

Vlad dodged the thrust of Chloe's stake towards his frozen heart. He'd learned to be objective towards her now. He didn't see his friend he saw his enemy.

Vlad grabbed her wrist spinning the stake out of her hands the way Jonno had taught him to.

Chloe let out a cry of pain as Vlad twisted her wrist until she was forced to drop the stake she didn't think he had the guts to hurt her.

Chloe kicked him hard in the stomach knocking him back a few steps – not in agony but in surprise. She used that to duck down, her hand arcing to grab the stake.

Vlad threw his hand towards the stake watching as it burst into flames. Chloe's hand was too close and she yelped as she was burned. Her eyes blazed with fury as she turned back towards him, Vlad had never seen her so angry but conceded she had a right to be. He kept his emotions in check so they couldn't be used against him.

"Stupid of you to bring your wife." She panted, stating to move towards him. Vlad turned so he formed barrier in the corridor – she went left = he went left, she went right = he went right. He wasn't willing to let her get past him.

"Not really." He answered, "She's already saved my life once tonight." Chloe went for his waist and tackled him, seeing it as the only chance she had to escape and find another weapon.

Vlad was surprised and fell to the ground, Chloe scrambled over the top of him. Vlad grabbed her belt pulling her backwards and towards him. He did this with ease.

Chloe noticed something giving a faint glint, she reached for it in the vain hope it was a stake. Her fingers closing around the rusted steel in a bruising grip, wincing slightly as it chaffed against her burns. Lifting it out of the dirt she realised she'd found herself a mace, it must have been buried when this part of the castle was burned to the ground.

Chloe brought the rusty mace down hard towards Vlad's face. A terrifying crack echoed around the room. Vlad let out a cry of pain, as the bone in his forearm shattered. He'd only just managed to block his face when she attacked.

His face darkened as he fought not to pass out at the pain flaring though his body and he thought the garlic-coated sword was bad enough earlier. That was like being tickled compared to this.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTTIL

Erin appeared in the corridor, sensing Vlad's pain. Looking across at him

Erin made a sweeping motion with her hand but Chloe remained standing. "Powers not working?" She taunted, ignoring Vlad completely now she had her eyes set on a more valuable target. "Made sure I had a bath in argentalium this morning, your powers can't get through that. They can't hurt me." The argentalium was forming a shield over Chloe's body; no powers could get through that, it simply absorbed and dissipated them harmlessly over her body and the ground.

This argentalium wasn't designed to stop Erin and Vlad's powers at the source it had been manipulated to stop their effects on her. Almost like a lightening rod attached to a building, the lightening could strike but the rod would harmlessly channel the energy so no damage could be done.

She hadn't offered it to any of her fellow rebels though.

Erin might not be able to attack Chloe directly but she could use her powers to disarm her. With a flick of her wrist a fireball flew towards Chloe, it hit the mace. At the sharp jolt of the mace being ripped out of her hands, Chloe let out a loud grumble followed by a scream of rage.

Chloe charged herself at Erin, trying to aim for her abdomen in an effort to injure her. Erin saw what was about to come and ducked down. Launching a powerful kick pushing her backwards and towards Vlad.

The younger woman recovered and moved forward, she launched blows at Erin who deflected them easily. She increased the power but found herself becoming winded at Erin's obvious ease with which she dealt with her blows.

Erin let her own punch land squarely on Chloe's jaw but it didn't knock her out. A slight growl of frustration escaped her. Chloe whipped her face back round, lifting her hand to her lip, to wipe the blood away. Erin's engagement ring had tore into her skin.

Chloe spat trying to get rid of the blood from biting the inside of her lip. "Bite me then." She challenged, trying to tempt Erin's bloodthirsty side.

Erin shook her head, "I'm not stupid Chloe, it'll kill me if I do." Chloe seemed surprised at Erin's knowledge.

Chloe shoved Erin back, Erin let out a snarl at the force her back hit the wall. The sharp jagged bricks digging into her spine uncomfortably. Chloe took advantage of Erin's distraction to withdraw a small, but sharp stake from underneath the back of her flak vest. It looked like one that belonged to a stake-firing crossbow.

Chloe twirled the stake 360 degrees in her hand, a manic smile across her face. Erin watched the tip as it spun, memorising everything about it. Chloe wouldn't throw it she would want to feel the stake going into Erin's body, she wanted to feel her turn to dust. She menacingly stepped towards Erin.

"What did I do to you?" Erin questioned.

"You took Vlad from me." Chloe answered simply. She made a point of looking at her rounded stomach; Chloe's anger seemed focussed on her child. Erin placed a hand over it protectively; she would defend her child until her last breath.

"You lost Vlad when you told your parents what he was. You lost him when you walked away from him. Vlad never loved you. My parents made you believe that and you fell for the lie." Erin's conviction was loud and clear for all to here. Her parents had caused this trouble.

Chloe launched herself at Erin, adrenaline coursing through her body. "Vampires always lie."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin would have to do this another way. A thought occurred to her, if the baby could transfer it immunity from garlic on to her maybe it could also transfer some of its powers through to her.

Erin concentrated feeling the energy her child held. The child held powers equal to Vlad's, only the first heir would harbour the same powers. She relaxed and let the energy wash over her, looking at Chloe her eyes turned a shade of deep red.

Vlad couldn't believe what Erin was trying to do, if she wasn't careful her mind would burn out. He looked at Erin and silently offered himself as a power outlet, he could control and regulate the power.

Erin nodded agreeing to his plan. She knew that if she collapsed it wouldn't matter if they defeated Chloe because her and their child would most likely be killed.

Vlad struggled to his feet, automatically moving his arm and hissing at the pain. In a blink he moved until he stood next to Erin. Erin gave him a look of concern at the way he clutched his arm. He shrugged it off.

Chloe seemed confused at suddenly facing two opponents. She then realised they couldn't do anything to hurt her. Chloe still wanted to go after her original target, hurt Vlad the way he'd hurt her.

Erin was lying, Vlad had discarded her tossed her aside and saddled her with memories of vampires when everyone around her had none.

Vlad took Erin's hand and concentrated. With effort they both propelled Chloe backwards, the argentalium over her body no match for both of them and their child.

A purple glow covered Chloe, flickering manically before disappearing. Her 'shield' was completely drained. Chloe looked at them, a mixture of fear and panic on her face. Vlad didn't let him affect him though.

Vlad felt a rush of relief cover him. He threw his left uninjured arm out and Chloe found herself being propelled backwards, the only thing that stopped her was the solid wall at the end of the corridor.

The image of Chloe's pure shock at him attacking her would stay with him.

Chloe screamed in pain as her back crunched against the wall, tearing at the flak vest. She tried to moved but found it hurt too much to move her hip. Vlad looked at Erin who nodded. With a click of his fingers she collapsed into the world of the unconscious.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The rest of the rebels were dealt with quickly, some of them surrendering as soon as they realised Chloe had been captured.

Looking around Vlad had been given a casualty list. There had been 300 rebels – three had been accidentally killed one with a broken neck and two by blows to the temple. It hadn't been intentional it had been miscalculations in aim and strength.

Four wolves had been killed and 12 vampires had been slaughtered. Vlad had asked for their names, he'd inform their clans personally. They deserved to be told face to face and not by the impersonal letter the last Grand High Vampire had sent everyone.

He hated that vampires and wolves had died for their kind but war always had casualties.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTITL

For the first time there was no divide in the room. Vampires were helping tend to the injured slayers. A group of slayers were cleaning the garlic produced wounds that some of the vampires had obtained.

Jonno, Patrick and Lucas attended to Chloe, making sure she remained heavily sedated. Vlad's actions had caused her hip to be dislocated. The sedation would help with the pain but she wouldn't be going anywhere on her own. If she did managed to move the wolves would hold her until she was unconscious once again.

Tess gently cleaned the cut across Robin's forehead that Chloe had given him. Even from a distance Vlad could tell he was making it out to be worse than it was, as well as adding to the 'heroic' tale how he got it.

Erin finished tying the knot on the sling holding Vlad's right arm across his chest. His arm would heal inside a week. It was the Ancient Law of Sod that Erin would be the one completely unscathed especially how worried he was about her.

Vlad stood slowly, wincing as pain shot through him at the movement. Erin reached up and stroked his jaw, only Renfield would be able to give him something for the pain and it would be a long time in coming considering Vlad couldn't transform into a bat with a broken arm.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked for the ninth time.

He gave her a slightly exasperated smile. "Yeah." He softly kissed her, Erin responded urgently the relief that they were both safe pouring into their kiss. Their tongues battled until Vlad pulled away his arm aching and distracting him.

Erin looked around the room, some of the rebels were awake, leaning against the walls as the wolves and vampires guarded them. "What are we going to do with all of them?"

"Jonno says the Guild will be able to keep them imprisoned until they can reverse their brainwashing."

"What about Chloe?" Robin asked limping to their side, Tess running after him clutching disinfectant.

"I don't know." Vlad didn't know what to do with her. She would have to be taken somewhere secure while they tried to reverse her mind wipe.

Tess grabbed Robin, shoving him down onto the chair Vlad had occupied before continuing to clean Robin's cut who started hissing at the stinging.

Erin turned into Vlad's shoulder trying to hide her laugh, Vlad buried his face in her hair trying to quieten his own.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A commotion broke out across the other side of the hall.

Everyone's attention was drawn immediately to the fight that had broken out. Slayers prepared to fight thinking it was the rebels attacking once again.

Vlad whizzed across, wincing as he automatically threw both of his hands out trying to stop them.

Bertrand had Lucius on the ground, a sword at his throat. Ingrid looked thoroughly shaken, Erin moved to her side checking she was okay. Ingrid gave her a firm nod, Erin wasn't convinced but Ingrid was a proud person she wouldn't want it to be discussed where ears would be listening.

"Leave her alone!"

"What's going on?" Vlad asked firmly but without shouting. He pushed Bertrand away from Lucius, not aggressively but in a way to stop any more fighting.

"He just attacked your sister." Vlad looked between Ingrid and Lucius, Ingrid gave a soft nod.

Vlad took the sword from Bertrand, this time he was the one who held it over Lucius' throat. He was glad in that moment that Bertrand had insisted that he train left handed with a sword as well as right handed.

"Ingrid told you no, she hasn't changed her mind." Vlad pressed it down, not breaking the skin but pressing it firmly against his unneeded windpipe.

"I only tried to kiss her."

Vlad bent down, "My sister already likes someone, and it isn't you." He wanted to say love but knowing Ingrid she'd throttle him then and there in front of everyone. "If you ever try to kiss her again I will let Bertrand finish you off."

Ingrid shifted uncomfortably, as everyone looked at her. Her eyes not meeting Bertrand's questioning gaze.

Lucius nodded in understanding. Vlad had stepped in but he wouldn't next time. Vlad dropped the sword to the floor.

"Right back to what you were doing." He called slightly exhaustedly to everyone.

Everyone groaned wanting to actually watch a fight instead of being part of one. They slowly slumped off ready to resume their duties.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Where's Patrick?" Lucas roared, the coward had fled while Lucius and Bertrand had distracted everyone with their fight.

"Never mind Patrick, Chloe's gone." Robin yelled. Vlad sped over to where they had been attending Chloe. He cast a glance toward the Count who sped from the room.

There was no way Chloe could have left on her own. Patrick must have helped her. He knew that the story about proving himself to Wolfie had all been lies. Vlad hadn't thought about it before but the slayers didn't know where most of the clans were so the Nobles wouldn't have known either. Patrick had been working with the rebels, that how they knew where to attack the clans – he had information from Magda.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted!" Vlad turned towards Lucas. "I hold you responsible for this." A thought occurred to him. "Where did you get the information where the rebels were?" Lucas didn't answer, "It was from Patrick wasn't it?" The silence confirmed his suspicions.

Lucas nodded unable to speak, he should have listened to vampire in the first place.

The Count returned, "They've escaped."

Vlad let out a roar, his eyes flashing as lightening danced around the walls and across the ceiling.

As soon as Vlad stepped back, Lucas' own people surrounded him, preventing him from even attempting to escape. Their leader was a failure to their kind, this was the second mistake he'd made. Their loyalties had changed to another figure in authority until a new leader could be chosen – Vladimir Dracula.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad kicked a loose brick sending it hurtling through one of the concrete walls; if anyone saw it they made an effort of playing ignorant. "You know I actually though this would be over today, that the baby would be born when this was over."

"It isn't your fault." She placed a hand on his good shoulder before moving to his left and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I shouldn't have let the wolves take part."

Erin squeezed his waist, "We beat them today Vlad."

They had bought themselves time, time to put more defensive measures in place. More importantly they had reduced the size of the rebels. Maybe even halved them. An army didn't have to be big to be dangerous to any community.

Vlad nodded pressing a kiss to her temple, he had to take victory where he could find it but it wasn't over. "We won the fight, but the war isn't over."

It wouldn't be as long as Chloe and the Nobles were still out there.

THE END

A/N: Thank you for bearing with me throughout this fic, especially with my cliffhangers and late posting that I'm sure have been driving most of you mad.

I am writing a final story in this series, it's going to be called 'Conflict and Endeavour'. I'm hoping to start posting on Tuesday.

I'll post an A/N chapter on the end of this fic when I've uploaded it for anyone who wants to read it.

_Thank you to everyone who's reviewed throughout this fic, you all have really inspired me on especially when at times I felt like throwing the computer out of the window._

_Thank you again to everyone who read the story. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed typing it._


	31. AN Sequel News

Authors Note

Thank you to everyone for reading this story.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews to this story, I'm glad that you've enjoyed it.

I have posted the final instalment to this series, its called 'Conflict and Endeavour'.

Thank you again.

yeknodelttil


End file.
